Tes lèvres salées
by Cinevorous
Summary: Alors que Clarke se promène sur le bord de mer comme à son habitude pendant les vacances d'été, une belle jeune femme l'interpelle pour lui demander de la prendre en photo. La séance s'éternise. Clarke veut absolument revoir cet ange tombé du ciel. L'été ou tout a basculé pour Clarke et Lexa. Clexa AU.
1. Rencontre

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fiction « Until Our Final Journey to the Ground », j'avais dit que je ne savais pas quand je posterai à nouveau, ni si j'aurais de l'inspiration pour du Clexa… Ecoutez, je ne pensais pas reposter si vite ! Cette histoire est ma première Alternative Univers (bon ce n'est pas si loin du fait d'écrire sur la vie des actrices vous me direz), et c'est tellement plaisant ! Reprendre deux personnages tant aimé et en faire ce qu'on veut dans le monde qu'on veut, je sens que je vais m'éclater !**_

 _ **Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par la lieu de vacances où je suis actuellement. Donc c'est ambiance été, plage et coquillages !**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle durera, je ne vais pas m'avancer en disant que c'est un One Shot puisque la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça j'ai publié pendant 1 an… Toujours est-il que je ne laisserai pas tomber l'histoire, j'ai horreur de laisser un écrit en plan. Donc même si je n'ai plus d'inspiration à un moment donné, je m'efforcerai à écrire une fin convenable.**_

 _ **Voilà, tout est dit, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**_

 _ **Heureuse de vous retrouver et enjoy !**_

* * *

\- On mange !, dit ma mère sans avoir besoin de crier.

\- J'arrive, deux minutes !, répondis-je en accélérant mon coup de crayon.

Je laissai à regret mon dessin et me précipitai dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur d'encornet en sauce embaumait la pièce. Je me léchai les babines en sortant deux assiettes du placard pour les poser sur la table. Une fois les couverts mis et le plat servi que je me jetai dessus pour goûter. Je me brûlai la langue mais ça en valait le coup.

\- Mmmh, ch'est trop bon maman !

\- Merci, répondit-elle son sourire formant quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux.

Comme chaque été depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère et moi passions trois semaines dans un bungalow au bord de la plage pour les vacances. Du temps où mon père était encore en vie il nous emmenait à l'étranger, ou bien louait de grande maison pleine d'espace pour les trois semaines où nous partions. Mais ma mère seule n'en avait plus les moyens. Elle avait été déçue de ne plus pouvoir m'offrir ces vacances. Puis nous avions trouvé ce bungalow sur un site de petites annonces et nous en étions tomber amoureuse. Situé dans un petit camping juste à côté du littoral il était des plus agréable. Couvrant du vent lors des tempêtes et de la chaleur lors des soirées de canicules.

J'avais 19 ans, et j'aimais toujours autant ces vacances avec ma mère. Nous nous étions très vite rapprochées une fois que nous nous étions retrouvées seules. Nous allions faire des balades en nature, du vélo, j'avais même passé mon permis bateau pour l'emmener en mer. Mais elle me laissait aussi ma part de liberté, je pouvais sortir quand je le désirai. J'aimais beaucoup traîner dans la fête foraine qui s'installait chaque été dans la ville où nous louions notre bungalow. J'y allais le soir, lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je ne faisais pas forcément d'attractions, mais j'aimais bien de temps à autre tirer à la carabine puis m'acheter une glace ou une barbe à papa pour aller la manger sur le sable tiède. Parfois j'y rencontrais des habitués, de mon âge, plus jeunes ou plus âgés, nous échangions quelques banalités et chacun repartait de son côté. L'endroit étant très touristique, un port de pêche attirant les foules amatrices de poissons, coquillages et crustacés, il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes chaque année.

Cet été le temps était étrange. Quelques jours de canicule nous avaient affaibli et forcé à rester à l'ombre pendant quatre longues journées, puis la température avait chuté de 20 degrés et des nuages menaçant avaient pointé le bout de leur nez. Il pleuvait un jour sur deux par intermittence et je ne sortais jamais sans mon pull. Apparemment un juste milieu entre chaleur extrême et froid polaire était trop demandé…

Par chance ce soir les nuages semblaient avoir pris congés.

\- Il ne pleut plus, dis-je à ma mère en savourant le dernier morceau d'encornet présent dans mon assiette, Du coup je peux aller à la fête foraine ce soir ?

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Si tu veux, mais je reste jusqu'au coucher du soleil !

\- T'en fais pas, je reste un peu avec toi et puis je rentre, je te laisse tranquille !

\- Maman, tu sais bien que tu m'embêtes pas !

Elle eut son sourire habituel qui mêlait fierté et tristesse. Elle était fière de m'avoir élevé dans l'amour et que je sois autant attachée à elle, cela la rassurait, elle savait que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, mais elle était aussi triste parce qu'elle savait que ce bonheur ne durerait pas éternellement. J'étais encore jeune, mais j'allais passer en deuxième année de fac et une fois mes études finies je partirai forcément de la maison. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule.

Je débarrassai la table et allai me brosser les dents. Je hurlai, la bouche pleine de dentifrice, que je ferai la vaisselle une fois rentrée. Je savais que ma mère levait les yeux au ciel à ma réponse et je m'en amusai en me regardant dans le miroir. Je crachai et couru dans la pièce principale pour traîner ma mère dehors.

Nous marchâmes le long de la côte bras dessus bras dessous. L'eau était agitée, il y avait beaucoup de vent. J'avais relevé mes cheveux blonde bouclés en un chignon haut et serré pour éviter qu'ils prennent le sel et qu'ils ne s'emmêlent. J'aimais la brise marine qui emplissait mes narines. Et je riais au bras de ma mère qui racontait tout un tas de bêtises pour m'amuser.

Elle voulut faire un tour d'auto tamponneuse avec moi. Je ne pus pas lui refuser. Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas monté dans un de ces engins, cela m'amusait. Nous nous marrions comme des baleines à pourchasser les gens et à leur rentrer dedans. Sans se soucier du regard inquisiteur de certains, nous conduisions n'importe comment. Mais n'était-ce pas le but de ce genre d'attraction ? Nous repayâmes pour un deuxième tour, et se fut à bout de souffle, un mal aux abdos et aux zygomatiques prononcé que nous sortîmes de là.

\- Pfiou, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ris autant !, lança ma mère en reprenant son souffle.

\- Allons un peu de tenue madame Griffin !, dis-je en ayant encore envie de rire.

Elle repoussa d'un revers de main ma réplique et nous continuâmes notre déambulé dans la foire.

J'appréciais l'ambiance qui y régnait, c'était encore mieux lorsqu'il faisait chaud. L'odeur de sucre et de graisse des stands de nourriture se mélangeait à l'iode marine et m'apaisait toujours. Une fois les vacances terminées il me suffisait de fermer les yeux et de penser à la fête foraine pour sentir cette odeur si particulière.

La fête n'était pas grande, aussi, une fois notre tour terminé, ma mère me laissa et rebroussa chemin. Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.

\- Et n'achète pas trop de cochonneries !, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je lui tirai la langue en signe de refus. Elle sourit et se retourna. Et comme pour me rebeller, je me dirigeai vers un stand de barbe à papa. Il y avait un peu de queue, j'aurais pu m'abstenir mais maintenant que j'avais l'idée en tête je ne rêvais que de ce goût sucré doux sur ma langue. Je me mis dans la file et patientai les mains dans les poches en regardant l'horizon derrière le stand de chamboule tout où un gamin s'efforçait de viser juste.

Mon énorme barbe à papa rose dans la main, le soleil commençant à se coucher, je pus me diriger vers la plage. Je venais à peine de sortir de la zone de la fête lorsqu'une jeune femme m'interpella.

\- Excuse-moi, fit-elle un peu hésitante, Est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre en photo avec mon portable ? J'ai promis à ma grand-mère de lui en envoyer une…

Son regard vert-gris me frappa. La couleur de ses yeux était magnifique. Et il sublimait les traits fins de son visage. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés s'agitaient sur ses épaules à cause du vent. Des mèches venaient lui cacher le visage par intermittence. Je n'eus pas le temps de la détailler plus, il fallait que je lui réponde avant de passer pour une folle.

\- Euh oui bien-sûr !, m'entendis-je bredouiller.

\- Merci, c'est super gentil !

Elle me tendit son téléphone, et se rendit compte qu'avec la barbe à papa que je tenais ça allait être compliqué.

\- Tu peux me tenir ça ?, demandai-je en souriant.

\- Ça mettra un peu de flashy sur la photo !, plaisanta la belle inconnue.

J'approuvai ses dires et lui donnai ma friandise en échange de son smartphone. Elle prit place et je cadrai. Son corps était mince et elle semblait fragile. Pourtant cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Un short plutôt court dévoilait des jambes infinies et des muscles saillants. Elle portait un pull pour se protéger de la fraicheur et du vent. Elle devait avoir mon âge, mais la barbe à papa flash la rajeunissait d'au moins trois ans. Je sentis mon poult s'accélérer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croiser une femme aussi belle.

Je lui tendis son appareil quand j'eus fini. Elle regarda les photos. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse pour la tenir près de moi encore un peu. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer. Heureusement j'avais pris mon appareil photo avant de sortir.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en relevant les yeux de son téléphone.

\- De rien, c'est normal ! Mais dis-moi, eum, je prends des photos de temps en temps, totalement en amatrice, et te voir poser devant ce paysage, devant ce coucher de soleil, ça m'a donné envie d'en prendre. Ça te dérangerait de poser pour moi ?

J'étais moi-même étonnée de lui avoir proposé. J'avais honte et envie de partir en courant, la laissant planté là avec ma sucrerie en main. Mais elle répondit aussitôt.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je te dois bien ça !

\- Merci.

\- Je garde ça ?, dit-elle en montrant le nuage rose.

\- Oui, je trouve ça jolie.

Elle sourit et reprit la pause comme précédemment. Je sortis en vitesse mon appareil et la cadrai. C'était beau. Son corps svelte prenait magnifiquement la couleur orange du coucher de soleil. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'une seule photo, il fallait que cela dur.

\- Tu peux croquer dans la barbe à papa ?, osai-je.

Elle s'exécuta. Lorsque je lui demandai de rire en même temps, elle m'écouta également. Et je compris que je pouvais lui faire faire tout ce dont j'avais envie.

Une espèce de complicité finit par s'installer entre nous. Bientôt elle proposa elle-même des idées toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Et nous finîmes par réellement nous amuser à ce petit jeu. Hélas, le soleil finit de se coucher, ne m'offrant plus assez de lumière pour mes clichés. Je laissai tomber mollement mes bras le long de mon corps.

\- Je suis désolée, commençai-je, Je ne voulais pas te retenir aussi longtemps…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis bien amusée ! Tu m'enverras les photos ?

\- Je peux avoir ton mail ?

\- Je vais te passer mon numéro plutôt, j'ai changé de boîte mail il n'y a pas longtemps et je n'ai toujours pas mémorisé ma nouvelle adresse…

Je m'avançai vers elle en sortant mon téléphone. C'est en créant un nouveau contact que je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas comment elle s'appelait.

\- Je ne me suis même pas présenté, dis-je, Je m'appelle Clarke !

\- Lexa, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Son sourire ravageur accéléra mon rythme cardiaque. Je m'empressai d'entrer son prénom dans mon téléphone pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle me dicta son numéro. Je lui envoyai un SMS pour qu'elle puisse enregistrer le mien.

\- Je t'envoie mon mail dès que j'ai un ordinateur sous les yeux !

\- Ça marche !

\- Bon, hé bien, merci encore…

\- Non, merci à toi !

Il y eut un petit silence sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne sut quoi dire.

\- Ah euh, tien !

Elle me tendit la barbe à papa.

\- Tu peux la garder si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu avais les yeux qui pétillaient quand tu croquais dedans !

\- Ahah, ça faisait une éternité que je n'en avais pas mangé. Merci.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Allez, je te laisse, dis-je, Je t'ai déjà assez retenu comme ça ! Bonne soirée, Lexa, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir !

\- J'espère aussi !

Elle me fit un signe de la main et parti en direction de la fête foraine. J'allais dans l'autre sens, mais je la regardai s'éloigner avant de partir. Je la vis arracher un bout de la sucrerie et l'enfourner dans sa bouche avec une joie certaine. J'en souris malgré moi et dû me résigner à faire demi-tour. Je retournai au camping d'un pas léger.

Aussitôt rentrée chez moi que je me jetai sur l'ordinateur pour regarder les photos en grand. Il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de clichés. Et Lexa resplendissait sur quasiment chaque image. La sélection de photos à lui envoyer allait être difficile à faire.

J'entendis ma mère arriver dans ma chambre et cliquai sur un onglet pour qu'elle ne me surprenne pas.

\- Ça va Clarke ?

\- Oui oui, c'était cool, j'ai pu admirer… le coucher de soleil !

\- Tu as pris des photos ?

Elle désigna mon appareil posé sur le bureau.

\- Ah, non, j'étais tellement absorbée par la vue que je n'y ai pas pensé… Je l'ai sorti pour le recharger !

Heureusement pour moi, je savais assez bien mentir.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Bon, je ne vais pas tarder à aller dormir, je suis crevée, je crois que je m'enrhume un peu…

\- Le chaud froid aura eu ta peau !

\- Ça doit être ça ! Allez, bonne nuit ma puce.

Elle s'avança et m'étreignit un court instant. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de son amour.

\- Je t'aime maman…

\- Moi aussi mon ange.

Elle embrassa le haut de mon crâne et sortit de la pièce et fermant la porte.

Aussitôt seule que je retournai à la contemplation de mes photos. Je me sentais privilégiée d'avoir pu capturer ces instants de cette fille. Comme si personne d'autre ne verrait jamais ces photos. Un secret entre elle et moi. Je me doutais qu'elle allait les montrer, sûrement à sa famille et ses amis, mais j'avais envie d'y croire. Maintenant je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle m'envoie un message. J'essayai déjà d'imaginer des réponses possibles pour essayer de lui donner rendez-vous sans passer pour la fille lourde.

En attendant j'essayais de sortir cinq photos du lot pour les lui envoyer. Je préparai même le mail, il ne manquait plus que l'adresse de cette Lexa. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire j'allais me préparer pour dormir. J'espérai qu'elle m'écrive avant que je me couche, mais au pire j'irais dormir sans.

Je me glissai sous les draps et traînai un peu sur facebook et instagram, prolongeant toujours plus le moment d'aller dormir. Soudainement mon téléphone vibra. Le nom de Lexa s'afficha en haut de l'écran, faisant battre mon cœur d'une façon ahurissante.

 **« Bonsoir Clarke. Peut-être que tu dors déjà. Voilà mon mail : .**

 **Merci pour les photos. Je reste sur la côte pendant deux semaines encore, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se croiser, c'était sympas de faire ta connaissance :)**

 **Bise, bonne nuit. »**

Son message m'attendrit. Son mail n'avait pas l'air si difficile que cela à retenir… Une ruse pour avoir mon numéro ? Mmh… J'hésitai à me lever pour lui envoyer le mail tout de suite. Mais ce serait lui laisser entendre que j'avais attendu son message toute la soirée. Je décidai uniquement de lui répondre.

 **« Hé non je ne dors toujours pas ! Je t'envoie les photos demain.**

 **Je reste aussi encore environ deux semaines. Je connais bien la ville et ses alentours, je pourrais te faire visiter si tu le souhaites ! »**

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **« Oh oui ce serait super ! Je suis venue avec mes parents et mon frère mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas forcément envie de rester coller à eux pendant les vacances. »**

 **« Ah ah, je comprends, je te sortirai de leurs griffes promis :p »**

 **« Merci ahah !**

 **Je vais aller dormir, on reparle de tout ça demain.**

 **Encore merci ! »**

 **« Merci à toi (il va falloir qu'on arrête de se remercier héhé).**

 **Bonne nuit ! »**

Je verrouillai mon téléphone et le posai sur ma table de nuit avant d'éteindre la veilleuse. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise.

\- Lexa, je sens que tu vas m'aider à passer de merveilleuses vacances !

J'avais chuchoté cette phrase sans aucune arrière-pensée. Rien que l'idée de la revoir me rendait joyeuse. J'eus du mal à m'endormir tant j'étais impatiente de lui reparler le lendemain.


	2. Carrelet

_**Une semaine tout pile après le début de cette histoire, voici le chapitre 2. Je vais essayer de garder ce rythme mais je ne garantis rien…**_

 _ **Merci à vous tous, mes tout premiers lecteurs, Lex-Jan, Faberry45, TinyTen, AlineGranger, AIDEN Kom TRIKRU et les guests, vous avez été réactifs et ces premiers commentaires m'ont beaucoup motivé à continuer !**_

 _ **En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant, enjoy !**_

* * *

De retour à la fête foraine une silhouette fine, de longs cheveux bruns s'évaporant m'interpellèrent. C'était Lexa, j'en étais sûre. Je la suivis avant de la perdre et la vis s'engouffrer dans une attraction que je ne connaissais pas. J'y pénétrai à mon tour sans hésitation. Il y faisait à la fois sombre et lumineux. Une sensation étrange me parcouru, les bruits étaient étouffés. Au détour de ce qui me semblait être un couloir, je revis la silhouette que je suivis encore une fois.

\- Lexa ?, appelai-je.

Aucune réponse. Une odeur de poisson frit commençait à me chatouiller les narines. Etrange, cela aurait dû sentir le sucre et la graisse à beignet. Les cheveux de la brune me narguèrent et je me mis à courir dans leur direction. Mais je n'avançais pas. J'avais beau accélérer, m'aider des murs, rien à faire, je faisais du sur place. Et devant, la jeune femme s'éloignait tout en riant. L'odeur de poisson en devint presque insupportable. Quand mon cerveau comprit enfin.

J'émergeai doucement, un rayon de soleil que les stores ne filtraient pas, m'arrivait en pleine tête. Je clignai des yeux, éblouie. Et l'odeur de cuisine finit de me réveiller. Ma mère préparait sûrement le déjeuner. Et cela sentait plutôt bon, contrairement à ce que mon subconscient m'avait laisser croire.

Je m'étirai sans me poser trop de questions sur ce rêve étrange et me redressai pour m'asseoir sur le lit. Premier geste reflexe, je déverrouillai mon téléphone. 11h30. Je m'étais laissé aller au sommeil. Deux nouveaux messages. Un de Lexa, un de Octavia. Je consultai d'abord celui de ma meilleure amie.

 **« Clarke j'en ai maaaaaarre ! On est allé en boîte hier soir avec Linc, il a trop bu et il a encore commencé à rouler des pelles à des inconnus ! Même à un mec… »**

Son message me fit rire en silence et je m'empressai d'y répondre.

 **« C'est pas la première fois O', mais tu sais bien qu'il est dingue de toi, t'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Embrasse quelques mecs la prochaine fois et vous serrez quitte ) »**

Octavia et Lincoln étaient en couple depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il avait six ans de plus qu'elle et la maturité qui allait avec. J'avais eu du mal à croire en leur couple tellement O' me semblait être une gamine à côté de lui. Et pourtant, elle m'avait impressionné. Sortir avec lui lui avait beaucoup réussi. Elle avait énormément muri. Octavia était dingue de Lincoln. Lincoln était dingue d'Octavia. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Pour moi ils représentaient le couple idéal. Et bien que mon amie n'ait que 19 ans, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait déjà trouvé la personne avec qui partager sa vie.

J'ouvris ensuite le texto de Lexa, non sans appréhension. Il datait de cette nuit, juste après que je lui ai dit bonne nuit.

 **« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Clarke :) ».**

Simple. J'étais un peu déçue, je n'allais pas pouvoir rebondir là-dessus. Mais il me restait le mail que je devais lui envoyer. Je me levai en m'étirant et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Sans croiser ma mère, je retournai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur l'ordinateur pour l'allumer. Je consultai la page météo en espérant que les beaux jours reviennent pour que je puisse proposer à Lexa d'aller marcher le long de la plage. Malheureusement on annonçait beaucoup de pluie dans les jours qui venaient. Je regardai de plus près pour être sûre.

\- Demain ! Dans la soirée, il ne devrait plus pleuvoir, c'est ma chance !

J'avais chuchoté machinalement en me parlant à moi-même comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. J'ouvris ma boite mail, mes brouillons, pour y trouver le message prêt à partir pour Lexa. J'y ajoutai du texte : « Demain il y a une éclaircie dans la soirée, je peux te faire visiter la partie ouest de la ville, elle mène vers une jolie balade en bord de mer qui donne vue sur des cabanes de pêcheurs. Ça te dirait ? ». Je relu mon texte plusieurs fois pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes et je cliquai sur Envoyer. Un léger stress m'envahit. J'espérais ne pas trop la brusquer.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. L'odeur de poisson était encore meilleure.

\- Bonjour marmotte.

\- Bonjour maman.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines de bon ?

\- Du merlan frit.

\- Mmmh, mes vêtements vont encore embaumer toute la journée !

\- Oh ma pauvre !

Sa réaction me fit sourire et je commençai à mettre la table pour en être débarrassé.

\- Il fait moche encore aujourd'hui, dit ma mère en prenant une bouchée.

\- Ouais, c'est pas cool… On fait quoi du coup ?

\- Il est sensé pleuvoir toute la journée… Je pensais rester ici pour lire. Tu peux sortir si tu veux.

\- Bof… Je pense que je vais rester aussi. J'ai quelques épisodes de série à rattraper.

Je ne savais pas encore si je devais lui dire que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un sur la plage hier soir. Après réflexion il me sembla plus judicieux d'attendre une réponse de Lexa à mon mail pour en parler.

Ma mère se posa dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre pour lire. La pluie claquait contre le bungalow. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me remis sur l'ordi. Lexa n'avait pas répondu à mon mail. J'étais déçue. Je regardai mon portable, elle m'avait envoyé un message. Ma déception s'envola en une fraction de seconde.

 **« Les photos sont superbes ! Je les adore ! Merci beaucoup ! (pardon pour l'énième merci hihi).**

 **Pour la balade, oui, demain soir me semble une bonne idée, j'ai vu aussi qu'il ne devrait plus pleuvoir. On se retrouve où ? »**

Mon cœur s'emballa. Elle était d'accord ! Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur mon visage.

 **« De rien, je pourrais te passer toutes les autres que j'ai prise si tu veux. Mais par mail c'est relou.**

 **Super pour demain soir ! On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous là où on s'est rencontré. Vers 21h ça t'irait ? »**

Elle me répondit presque aussitôt.

 **« Parfait, j'y serais ! Je suis désolée je dois te laisser, j'suis en voiture là, on va visiter une ville pas loin… A demain 21h alors :) »**

Moi qui pensais pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle… Je lui répondis et éteignis l'écran de mon portable.

Je décidai de lancer une série comme je l'avais dit. Je n'avais pas trop envie de continuer mon dessin de la veille. Pourtant j'avais eu du mal à le laisser pour aller manger. Mais l'inspiration m'avait momentanément quitté. Je fus entrecoupé par les messages d'Octavia. Elle me répondait que j'avais sans doute raison, que Lincoln était fou d'elle et qu'elle irait embrasser des mecs à pleine bouche à leur prochaine sortie. Je lui avais répondu qu'elle devait aussi embrasser une fille pour être vraiment à égalité. Elle avait plaisanté en me disant qu'elle se servirait de moi ou de Raven comme cobaye. Du coup le sujet dériva sur Raven. Toutes les trois nous étions amies depuis le début du lycée. Cela ferait 5 ans cette année que nous étions amies. A vrai dire nous nous connaissions depuis presque 10 ans car nous étions allées dans le même collège, fréquentant parfois les mêmes classes. Mais nous n'avions pas tissé de réels liens jusqu'à notre arrivée en 2nd. Il faut dire que nous étions toutes les trois dans la même classe et que nous ne connaissions que les deux autres. Forcément nous avions commencé à traîner ensemble et une belle amitié avait débuté. Raven était parti en vacances en Grèce cet été et nous la jalousions beaucoup. D'où la discussion qui avait dérivé sur notre amie. Nous plaisantions à propos du fait qu'elle allait draguer tout ce qui bougeait et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'elle revienne mariée. Je riais seule devant mon écran face à tant de bêtises de notre part. La conversation finit par s'estomper et nous arrêtâmes totalement.

Raven, j'avais eu le béguin pour elle. A force de rester collée toutes les trois ensemble j'avais commencé à ressentir des sentiments profonds pour mon amie. Je la retenais comme une des seules personnes dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Elle avait fini par être au courant, il y avait eu quelques drames à ce sujet, mais depuis l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et elle me faisait entièrement confiance. Je savais que lorsque nous rions ensemble ou lorsque nous nous câlinions Raven ne sentait en moi aucune arrière-pensée. Et elle avait raison. J'étais passée à autre chose depuis longtemps. Je la garderai juste dans mon cœur à jamais. Mais aujourd'hui je l'aimais comme une amie.

En début de soirée je réfléchissais à un SMS que je pourrais envoyer à Lexa. Mais j'avais peur de paraître trop collante. En plus c'était elle qui m'avait laissé, alors c'était à elle d'envoyer un message la première, non ?

J'allais finalement me coucher sans n'avoir rien envoyé, et elle non plus. Tant pis, de toute façon je la voyais le lendemain.

Je me réveillai plus tôt que la veille. En croisant ma mère au petit déjeuner je lui appris enfin que j'avais rencontré une fille sur la plage et que j'avais promis de lui montrer la balade qui suivait la côte. Elle n'y trouva rien à redire. Et vers 18h je me décidai enfin à envoyer un message à Lexa pour lui demander si elle était toujours partante. Heureusement elle l'était toujours.

Il pleuvait encore, mais moins que l'après-midi, que j'avais encore une fois passé dans ma chambre. J'avais pensé à elle une bonne partie du temps. J'avais regardé les photos que j'avais pris d'elle sur mon appareil. Elle était vraiment photogénique. Peu de gens l'étaient. J'avais rencontré beaucoup de personnes très belles dans la réalité et à qui il manquait un petit quelque chose en photo pour être tout aussi beau. Tout comme il y avait plein d'actrices que je trouvais magnifiques dans leurs films, mais beaucoup moins jolie sur les clichés d'elles qui circulaient sur le net. Mais Lexa, en face à face ou sur les clichés, resplendissait. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui me faisait vibrer. Elle avait l'air douce et forte en même temps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la contemplant. J'avais tellement hâte d'apprendre à la connaître. Et bien sûr au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous…

Après le dîner j'essayai de trouver une tenue adéquate. Il ne pleuvait enfin plus mais le sol restait mouillé. Sandales à éviter donc. J'optai pour un jegging bleu marine, j'admettais être plutôt amoureuse des formes qu'il me donnait, assorti à un pull que j'avais amené par précaution et qui se révélait bien utile. Noir, en son centre un imprimé blanc disait « Pokemon Trainer ». Une tête de Pikachu était brodée sur la gauche, un Salamèche sur la droite, un Carapuce sur la manche gauche, un Evoli sur la manche droite (qui m'empêchait d'ailleurs de plier correctement le bras), un Bulbizarre et un Miaous (je me demandais toujours pourquoi le choix de ce Pokémon) cousus sur le ventre. C'était mon unique pull propre, mais à bien y réfléchir je n'en avais pas honte. Il faisait partie de mon style vestimentaire et je l'aimais beaucoup. Cela n'allait peut-être pas plaire à Lexa, elle trouverait sûrement le vêtement enfantin, mais c'était habillée comme ça que je me sentais bien dans ma peau et sexy. Une paire de Air Max basse que j'affectionnais tant venait compléter le tout. Je me regardai en tournant dans le miroir et appréciai la vue. Je décidai de laisser mes cheveux lâchés. J'étais prête !

Je sortis un peu en avance pour être sûre d'arriver la première. Je n'aimais pas être celle qu'on attendait. J'empruntai le chemin le plus court qui ne longeait pas la plage. De toute façon j'avais bien le temps de la voir. Le ciel était couvert de nuages mais ils n'avaient pas l'air menaçant. Je n'avais pas pris de parapluie, il était hors de question qu'il se mette à pleuvoir !

Je m'assis sur le muret où nous avions pris des photos deux jours plus tôt. Un petit vent frais me donnait presque froid. Mais ça irait en marchant. Finalement je vis Lexa arriver au loin. Je me levai en souriant pour l'accueillir. Elle répondit à mon sourire.

\- Hey !, fis-je simplement.

\- Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

\- La forme ! Je vais toujours bien !

Je fis un clin d'œil qui la fit rire.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ça va, la journée était un peu chiante mais ça va.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre pour la guider où je voulais l'emmener. Nous prenions la direction opposée à la fête foraine et nous longions la plage pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ça ?, demandai-je pour la faire parler.

\- Comme il pleuvait on n'a pas pu vraiment sortir et on est resté dans la maison qu'on loue. Du coup j'ai lu un peu, j'ai joué avec mon frère aux cartes, mais c'est tout.

\- J'ai passé mes deux dernières journées à regarder des séries, alors je ne peux pas juger ahah !

\- J'adore regarder des séries et traîner, mais quand je suis chez moi. En vacances j'aime sortir le plus possible et tout découvrir !

\- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ce soir.

\- En partie oui !, répondit Lexa avec un joyeux sourire.

« En partie », sa réponse m'intriguait. Il allait m'en falloir plus ! Un petit silence et elle reprit la parole alors que nous longions toujours le sable.

\- Tu viens souvent ici, Clarke ?

Elle appuya sur mon prénom d'une façon qui me réchauffa le cœur.

\- Ça doit bien faire presque 10 ans maintenant que je viens ici chaque été.

\- Ah ouais quand même ! Tu dois connaître par cœur !

\- Oui ! C'est un peu chez moi ici !

Je levai les bras en l'air comme si je voulais prendre la ville dans mes bras et la serrer tout contre moi.

\- Tien, on va prendre cette rue, dis-je, Elle aboutit sur l'église, comme ça tu pourras la voir, même si elle est fermée à cette heure, ensuite on file sur la gauche par la rue commerçante et on arrivera sur le sentier de côte que je veux te montrer !

\- Je suis le guide !

Nous passâmes, comme prévu, devant l'église. Elle me demanda de l'y emmener en journée pour la visiter. Elle m'apprit qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y entrer. Ses parents avaient horreur de ce genre d'endroit, son frère préférait en voir le minimum, mais Lexa adorait visiter les églises. Il y faisait frais en été, chaud en hiver, on pouvait s'y reposer quelques instants dans un calme apaisant. Il y flottait toujours une odeur de bougie qui brûlait, d'encens et d'ancienne pierre ou de bois. Sa façon de me le décrire me donnait presque envie de défoncer la porte pour la faire entrer immédiatement. Mais c'était un bon point, elle souhaitait me revoir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin sur le sentier que j'aimais tant, le ciel devint menaçant. De gros nuages gris étaient arrivés.

\- Mmh, ce ciel ne me dit rien qui vaille, râlai-je, On fait demi-tour si tu préfères…

Je lui proposai à contre cœur. Elle regarda sa montre.

\- Ce serait bête, il est encore tôt, je suis sûre que ça va encore tenir !

\- J'espère que tu as raison !

\- Et puis ça a l'air super beau !

\- Ça l'est ! C'est mon lieu favori.

Nous marchions côtes à côtes, à quelques moments je sentis les jointures de nos doigts s'entrechoquer, mais aucune de nous deux ne le fit remarquer.

Nous arrivions à hauteur de la première cabane de pêcheur, celles que je voulais tant lui montrer, surtout pour pouvoir lui donner des explications. J'aimais beaucoup en parler, je les trouvais magnifiques.

\- On arrive dans la zone de pêche. Les petites cabanes que tu vois au bout des pontons, on les appelle des carrelets. Les pêcheurs descendent leur filet à marée haute dans l'eau et le remonte toutes les heures en espérant y trouver quelque chose. Ici on peut pêcher de l'anguille, des crevettes, du crabe, de la raie.

Elle dévorait mes paroles tout en contemplant le paysage.

\- Il y a une petite légende, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, dans la région. Les pécheurs qui sont là sont principalement des hommes. Et en attendant que ça morde ils boivent des coups entre pécheurs. Le soir, pour se faire pardonner de revenir ivre et avec peu de poisson, ils passent chez le poissonnier pour acheter un beau poisson à offrir à leurs épouses.

\- J'adore ! Tu en sais des choses !

\- En dix ans j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. J'ai fait un peu toutes les balades touristiques du coin, en bateau, le petit train qui fait le tour de la ville, un tour en hélico aussi. Et ils racontent un peu tous les mêmes anecdotes !

\- Oh ! Je veux faire un tour de bateau !

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai mon permis bateau.

Il fallait bien que je me fasse mousser un peu.

\- C'est vrai ? Et tu as un bateau ?

\- Je ne peux pas être parfaite… Mais on peut en louer au port, c'est plutôt sympa. Je te ferais visiter la baie si tu veux.

\- A une seule condition !

Je la regardai intriguée.

\- Je veux que tu joues au guide et que tu me racontes toutes les histoires comme celles que tu viens de me raconter !

\- Ça marche ahah !

Le silence retomba laissant entendre le bruit de nos pas sur les cailloux. D'habitude cela me stressait, mais là c'était agréable.

Soudain je sentis une grosse goutte me tomber sur le nez. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Une autre, deux autres, trois…

\- Zut, marmonnai-je.

\- Ça sent pas bon tout ça…

Et en moins de deux secondes une énorme averse s'abattit sur nous. Nous ne nous mîmes même pas à courir, nous étions tellement prises au dépourvu.

\- On va être trempé jusqu'aux os le temps d'arriver en ville pour trouver un abri, dis-je en essayant de mettre le col de mon pull sur ma tête.

\- J'ai une idée, suis-moi !

Lexa ne prit même pas la peine de chercher à se couvrir et m'attrapa par le poignet avant de se mettre à courir. Elle s'aventura sur un des pontons avec un carrelet bleu ciel au bout.

\- T'es dingue !, lui dis-je, Et puis en général ils sont bien fermés…

\- On n'a rien à perdre à essayer, non ? C'est juste le temps que ça se calme…

Elle avait raison. Je la devançai et m'approchai de la porte qui bloquait l'accès au milieu du ponton. Il n'y avait pas de cadenas et elle s'ouvrit sans aucune peine.

\- Tu vois !, me dit-elle en passant devant.

Nous arrivâmes à hauteur de la cabane. Nous étions déjà trempées. Lexa essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle était fermée.

\- Je t'avais dit…

\- Attend !

Elle fit le tour en cherchant quelque chose. Sur un des côtés se trouvait une pancarte que le propriétaire avait dû clouer là pour décorer son carrelet : « Coquillages et crustacés, sur la plage abandonnée ». Lexa la souleva. Miracle, une clef y était accrochée. Elle l'a pris sans état d'âmes et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour nous faire entrer. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et aussitôt au sec commençai à m'essorer les cheveux au-dessus d'un petit saut juste à côté de l'entrée.

\- Comment t'as su pour la clef ?

\- Mes grand-parents planquent toujours la leur quelque part au cas où. C'était le seul endroit possible. Pour le reste on va dire que j'ai eu de la chance !

Elle s'essorait aussi les cheveux.

\- Je suis trempée jusque dans mes chaussettes, dis-je presque amusées.

\- Tu devrais enlever ton pull.

Par chance j'avais un débardeur en dessous. Par malchance, étant trempé lui aussi il me collait et moulait mon corps, faisant ressortir les motifs de mon soutien-gorge. J'avais un peu honte. Je regardai Lexa retirer sa veste. Son t-shirt était tout autant trempé.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se mette en sous-vêtements toi et moi si on veut avoir une chance que tout ça sèche un peu…

C'était elle qui l'avait demandé, pas moi ! J'hésitai un peu avant de retirer mon jegging. Mais de toute façon il me moulait, je n'avais pas grand-chose de plus à cacher. Et lorsque je vis Lexa retirer son pantalon sans aucune hésitation, je passai le pas. J'enlevai ensuite mon débardeur. Nous essorâmes nos vêtements comme nos cheveux précédemment. Cela nous fit rire. Puis nous les posâmes tout étalés sur les énormes coffres qui longeaient les murs. Ils devaient contenir le matériel de pêche, et quelques bouteilles. Au centre de la pièce une petite table avec deux chaises étaient disposées. Nous y prîmes place.

\- Je vais envoyer un texto à ma mère pour lui dire qu'on est coincé et qu'on attend que la pluie se calme, dis-je en sortant mon portable.

\- Tu lui avais donné une heure de retour ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais au cas où cela dur je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, puis je lui ai dit où j'allais, je préfère qu'elle sache que je suis à l'abri plutôt qu'elle s'inquiète.

\- T'as raison, je vais faire pareil…

Et nous envoyâmes nos messages. Je posai mon portable sur la table et je regardai Lexa en train de finir son SMS. Elle avait des épaules fines, la faible lumière filtrant par les petites fenêtres laissaient voir quelques gouttes qui perlaient sur son buste. Comme ses cuisses, ses bras laissaient voir ses muscles bien formés. Je remarquai un assez grand tatouage qu'elle avait sur le haut du bras droit, des lignes fines qui formaient courbes et arabesques. Le motif se répétait trois fois dont un était en miroir sur son axe horizontal par rapport aux autres. C'était magnifique, j'eus tout de suite envie de savoir d'où cela venait, mais je savais que cela pouvait être mal prit de demander la signification d'un tatouage à quelqu'un tant la réponse pouvait être personnelle.

Elle avait regroupé ses cheveux mouillés sur une de ses épaules, ils gouttaient entre ses seins et un filet d'eau partait du bord de son soutien-gorge jusqu'à son nombril. Je n'en voyais pas plus. La vision de ce corps parfait me donnait tout à coup l'envie de la peindre. Lexa releva le visage, posa son téléphone et je dus stopper ma contemplation.

* * *

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, oui j'adore couper aux endroits les plus intenses, ma façon d'être sûre de vous revoir la semaine prochaine :)**_


	3. Entre filles

_**Holà ! Jeudi, nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Cette fiction n'est pas vraiment située dans l'espace. De base je pensais faire en sorte que l'action se passe aux Etats-Unis. Mais au final ça peut très bien se passer n'importe où, en France comme en Australie. Du coup je ne mets pas vraiment d'indications à ce propos, à vous d'imaginer ce qui vous plait !**_

 _ **La semaine dernière nous avions laissée Clarke et Lexa en sous-vêtements dans la cabane de pêcheur… Laissez-vous guider par la suite !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

\- Tu as envoyé les photos à ta grand-mère alors ?, demandai-je pour briser la gêne qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Ah oui oui ! J'ai envoyé une de celles que tu as prises avec mon téléphone en lui en promettant de meilleure qualité pour plus tard. Elle était ravie !

\- Je le suis aussi… A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris quand je t'ai demandé de poser pour moi…

\- T'as bien fait, c'était tellement amusant ! Puis ça nous a permis de nous revoir !

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

Une petite gêne s'empara de moi. Je sentais que je commençais à rougir, mais de toute façon, avec le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, Lexa ne pourrait pas s'en rendre compte. A ce propos, la nuit allait commencer à tomber et nous ne verrions bientôt plus rien du tout. Le sentier comportait quelques lampadaires mais j'avais bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps, dis-je après un nouveau silence.

\- Et puis il commence à faire frais…

Je distinguai une chair de poule naissante sur son ventre et ses épaules nus. Un frisson la parcouru, nous faisant rire doucement.

\- Attend…, dis-je en me levant.

Tout comme j'avais osé lui demander de poser pour moi, j'osai prendre ma chaise pour aller la mettre au plus près de la sienne.

\- On aura un peu plus chaud comme ça, dis-je en me rasseyant.

Elle me répondit avec un signe de tête et colla son bras contre le mien. Il était froid, mais bientôt il se réchauffa à mon contact. J'avais moi aussi des frissons, mais pas à cause de la température. La savoir si proche de moi dans cette tenue, provoquait un sérieux combat dans mon cerveau.

\- Merci…, souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Oh bah c'est rien, moi aussi j'avais froid !

\- Non je veux dire, merci de m'avoir proposé de me montrer les environs.

\- Tu parles ! Vu comment ça s'est terminé…

Elle me regarda interrogative.

\- Bah je pensais pas que ça finirait sous cette pluie diluvienne, enfermée dans une cabane riquiqui en attendant que ça passe..

\- Je trouve ça plutôt drôle moi ! Tu voulais me montrer ces fameux carrelets, hé bien voilà, j'en ai même vu une de l'intérieur ! Je pari que tu n'étais jamais rentrée dedans.

\- En effet, c'est une première.

\- 10 ans, et il a fallu que je débarque pour que tu oses y pénétrer.

\- Ah ah attention tu vas finir par te sentir trop importante !

Elle partit d'un bon rire et je la suivis. Je sentais sa peau trembler contre la mienne. C'était agréable. Une question me vint en tête.

\- Dis-moi Lexa, tu fais du sport ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu étais assez musclée.

\- Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça se voit ! Oui, je fais de l'escrime, et un peu de muscu'.

\- Classe ! Tu soulèves des poids et tout ?

\- Oui oui, je vais dans une salle de sport, parfois avec mon coach, parfois avec mon frère.

\- Ah ouais ça rigole pas ! Contracte un peu pour voir.

Lexa contracta le plus sérieusement du monde son biceps.

\- Pas mal !, m'extasiai-je réellement.

\- Vas-y tâte !

Elle plaisantait mais je le fis quand même. Ce n'était pas de la gonflette ! Je pressai son muscle entre mon pouce et mes index majeur et annulaire. Puis je lâchai la pression et me surprise à lui caresser tendrement le bras. Je pouvais aussi sentir les muscles de ses triceps sans qu'elle ne force. Sa peau était sèche à présent, encore un peu froide, et surtout très douce. Je ne pus ensuite m'empêcher de remonter pour poser ma paume sur son épaule. Lexa semblait me laisser faire. J'avais jusqu'à présent les yeux fixés sur son bras, mais j'osai enfin relever la tête. Elle m'observait profondément, j'arrivais à distinguer ses yeux verts. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. Elle était incroyablement belle, les cheveux mouillés, le regard fixe, sa bouche à demie souriante. Comme elle ne retirait pas ma main, je continuai mon ascension. Mes doigts vinrent se poser sur sa nuque et je caressai l'arrête de sa mâchoire avec mon pouce. J'avais l'impression que tout allait beaucoup trop vite, et pourtant, j'avais une envie incommensurable de l'embrasser. Mais je n'osai pas. J'avais peur de la brusquer.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans cette position, cela me parut une éternité. Une douce éternité. Quand soudain elle posa sa main sur mon genou. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et j'eus un coup de chaud. Ma vision se brouilla un quart de seconde avant de revenir à la normale pour la voir avancer son visage vers le mien. Ma main toujours sur sa nuque suivit le mouvement et la guida presque vers moi. Il était quasiment impossible de savoir si c'était elle ou moi qui avait initié le geste. Nos lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Sa bouche sur la mienne m'électrisa. Sa main remonta de mon genou jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse, m'offrant des picotements dans le bras ventre. Je terminai le baiser pour entrouvrir mes lèvres et en commençai un autre. Sa main quitta ma cuisse pour remonter le long de mes côtes et se glisser dans mon dos, elle me rapprocha d'elle. Nos genoux s'emboitèrent, et je sentais nos poitrines se frôler. Je sentis sa bouche s'entrouvrir et sa langue venir chatouiller ma lèvre inférieure. Elle demandait poliment l'accès à ma bouche et je la fis languir un peu avant de l'y autoriser. Un léger goût de dentifrice à la menthe, mais surtout une agréable sensation m'envahit. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé quelqu'un de la sorte. J'en avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable et excitant. Chaque mouvement de sa langue contre la mienne me faisait bouillonner un peu plus.

Je finis par lâcher sa nuque pour caresser de nouveau son épaule et son bras. Puis je m'aventurai dans son dos. Nos bouches se décollaient de temps à autre pour permettre à nos visages de tourner, à nos nez de se caresser, à nos poumons de se réapprovisionner en oxygène. Je la sentais de plus en plus insistante. Sa main dans mon dos ne cessait de le parcourir et son autre bras s'était enroulé autour de mes épaules comme pour me protéger. J'avais les yeux fermés mais je savais qu'il faisait presque nuit maintenant.

Ses doigts longèrent ma colonne vertébrale pour venir à la lisière de ma culotte. Lexa caressa la naissance de mes fesses, me troublant un peu plus. L'attache de son soutien-gorge me titillait depuis quelques secondes déjà et son geste m'incita à le dégrafer. Elle me laissa faire tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je fis glisser ses brettelles le long de ses bras et nous nous séparâmes un instant. Je regardai son sous vêtement glisser, laissant apparaître deux petits seins ronds pointant vers le haut. J'arrivai à les distinguer dans la pénombre. Lexa finit de le retirer et le posa sur la table. Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Tout à coup j'avais peur. Peur de la toucher, peur de ce que cela pourrait engendrer. Peur de la voir si proche de moi. Je ne sus jamais comment elle fit, mais elle senti ma peur et attrapa ma main. Elle la souleva pour la poser délicatement sur un de ses seins. Ma paume tremblante devint experte et je commençai à la caresser. Je la vis se mordre les lèvres. Aussitôt je me jetai sur sa bouche. Je ne supportais plus d'en être séparé. Cette fois-ci elle enroula ses deux bras autour de mon cou et se laissa faire. D'une main je lui caressais les seins et de l'autre je passais mes doigts sur son cuir chevelu, au niveau de sa nuque. Son corps commençait à s'agiter et son souffle à s'accélérer. Le mien aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que mon rythme cardiaque.

Ce fut à son tour de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Je n'eus pas besoin de l'aider à l'enlever. Elle le déposa derrière elle avec le sien avant de revenir m'embrasser. Chacune de ses mains s'occupa d'un de mes seins, faisant gronder la pieuvre qui s'agitait depuis longtemps au fond de mon ventre. J'étais terriblement excitée. Je quittai sa bouche doucement et portai mon regard sur sa poitrine. J'hésitai un instant. Finalement j'embrassai sa nuque, son buste, la naissance de ses seins, mais ne descendis jamais plus bas. Je n'étais pas prête, ou bien j'avais encore peur, je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Ma bouche remonta instinctivement vers la sienne et mes mains retrouvèrent leur place, là où ma bouche n'avait pas osé s'aventurer. Les siennes me caressaient toujours également.

Le bruit accablant des gouttes de pluie sur le mince toit en bois commença à faiblir. Puis petit à petit le silence se fit. Ne filtrait plus que nos souffles saccadés. Lexa lâcha ma poitrine et posa ses mains sur mes joues pour me reculer de son visage. Nos regards tombèrent l'un dans l'autre puis elle me serra tout contre elle. Nos bustes s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre et je compris que nous n'irions pas plus loin aujourd'hui. Un nouveau baiser, qui fut plus doux, moins intense que ceux d'avant, comme pour nous laisser le temps de redescendre. Mon souffle reprit un rythme normal et mon envie d'elle se calma.

\- Il ne pleut plus, chuchota Lexa tout près de ma bouche.

\- On devrait rentrer alors…

Je n'en avais pas envie, mais il fallait bien. Elle se leva en me souriant, attrapa nos sous-vêtements et me tendis le mien que je remis rapidement. Je me levai.

\- Il est 23h00, m'informa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas une averse finalement…

Lexa alla chercher nos vêtements à tâtons. Il faisait presque noir dans la pièce.

\- Ils ne sont pas tout à fait secs… Pas du tout même.

\- Ça fera l'affaire je suppose ! Enfin, sauf si tu veux rester un peu plus pour attendre qu'ils sèchent vraiment…

En disant cela je m'étais approchée d'elle et m'étais collée contre son dos en posant mes mains sur son ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes et je l'entendis rire. Puis elle se retourna et m'embrassa brièvement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de choses Clarke…

Son souffle chatouilla mon nez. Elle y déposa un baiser avant de se défaire de mon étreinte et de commencer à s'habiller. Je fis de même. Mon jegging encore trempé me donna du fil à retorde. Je ne mis que le pull, gardant mon débardeur à la main.

Nous sortîmes du carrelet en veillant à refermer la porte à et remettre la clef où nous l'avions trouvée. Il faisait plus clair dehors, et les lampadaires aidaient à y voir mieux. Le ciel commençait à se dégager.

\- Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi ?, proposai-je.

\- Si tu veux ! Tu nous guides jusqu'à la fête foraine ? Après ce sera à mon tour.

\- Ça marche !

Je lui souris abondamment et nous regagnâmes le sentier que nous empruntâmes en sens inverse. Après quelques pas Lexa attrapa mes doigts entre les siens. Je tournai mon visage vers elle et nous nous dévisageâmes en souriant timidement.

\- Au fait, dit-elle, J'aime bien ton pull.

\- Oh ce truc ? Merci… Moi j'aime bien ton haut, il te met beaucoup en valeur…

\- Merci.

La fin de sa réponse partit dans les aigus et elle serra son emprise sur mes doigts en faisant balancer nos mains.

Le vent était froid et me glaçait en frappant sur mes vêtements mouillés. Nous restâmes à présent silencieuse jusqu'à la fête. C'était paisible. Le vent et les vagues brisaient le silence entre nous et rendaient cette soirée parfaite. Bientôt les bruits des manèges se firent entendre et remplacèrent celui des vagues. Cette odeur sucrée que j'aimais tend vint s'engouffrer dans mes narines.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette odeur, me sentis-je obligée de lui révéler.

\- Le sucre des bonbons ou le sel de la mer ?

\- Le mélange des deux !

Elle huma l'air un grand coup en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, il va falloir que je m'y habitue je pense…

Les lumières colorées de la fête prirent le dessus sur la faiblarde lueur des lampadaires. Et Lexa lâcha ma main. J'en fus désolée mais ne fis aucune remarque. A présent je la suivais. Elle se trompa de chemin une ou deux fois à cause du décor changeant causé par la nuit. Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Nous arrivâmes devant une maison dont les pièces étaient allumées. Il fallait gravir trois marches pour atteindre la porte, elle m'invita à la rejoindre. Lexa posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'amena contre elle.

\- Quand-est-ce qu'on se revoit ?, demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

\- Demain ?

\- Je vais essayer de négocier avec ma famille… Je ne te promets rien, je t'enverrai un message…

J'opinai du chef et m'avançai pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de faire plus. Mais elle posa sa main sur ma joue et pivota mon visage pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent une dernière fois avant la séparation. Le baiser fut bref.

\- A plus tard, chuchota-t-elle en caressant son nez avec le mien.

\- Bonne nuit…

Je lui volai un dernier baiser avant de descendre les marches. Elle attendit que je me sois éloignée pour introduire son jeu de clefs dans la serrure. Je la regardai pénétrer dans la maison et refermer la porte.

Je rebroussai chemin le cœur léger. J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Dans ma vie je n'étais sortie qu'avec quatre personnes. Deux mecs en colonie de vacances, ce qui ne comptait pas vraiment, puis deux filles. Dont une avec qui cela avait duré un peu plus d'un an et qui était ma seule et unique expérience sexuelle. Je n'étais donc pas du tout expérimenté, pas la tombeuse de service. Je n'étais même pas le genre de fille sûre d'elle. Et pourtant avec Lexa je m'étais totalement laissé aller à mes désirs. Il se passait quelque chose en moi que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Pas même pour Raven. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout faire avec Lexa. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et son regard perçant me rendait complètement folle. Son odeur m'envoutait, ainsi que le goût de ses lèvres et de sa peau. J'étais immédiatement tomber sous le charme lorsque je l'avais rencontré sur la plage, l'embrasser et la toucher de la sorte aujourd'hui avait fini de me rendre dingue d'elle.

J'avais hâte de pourvoir la revoir. Pas forcément pour renouveler ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cabane, bien que j'en eusse très envie, mais surtout pour être avec elle, tout près d'elle, entendre sa voix, son rire, pouvoir lui parler et apprendre à la connaître.

Je sifflotai en balançant les mains. J'étais joyeuse. Je saluai le jeune de garde à l'entrée du camping qui m'envoya un clin d'œil, puis je me calmai avant de pousser la porte du bungalow. Ma mère était en train de lire.

\- La pluie a duré super longtemps, j'ai bien cru que tu passerais la nuit dehors, me dit-elle sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

\- On y a cru aussi, dis-je, Je suis trempée.

Elle me regarda.

\- En effet, on dirait que t'as fait un petit plongeon… Tu ne me caches rien ?

Elle avait ce regard coquin inquisiteur qui me faisait tant rire.

\- Ahah ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être, tu verras bien !

Je lui tirai la langue en retirant mon pull.

\- Mets le directement dans la machine avec ton jean, je les laverai demain matin.

\- D'acc, et je vais mettre mon débardeur et mes sous-vêtements à sécher sur le rebord de la douche.

Je m'approchai de ma mère, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit avant de filer dans la salle de bain puis dans ma chambre.

Je me jetai sur mon carnet à dessins et mes crayons. Aucune envie de continuer mon dessin entamé, non, j'avais un désir fou de dessiner Lexa. Malheureusement je n'étais pas très douée pour dessiner les gens de mémoire. Je me contenterai donc de dessiner une silhouette, n'ayant pas envie de m'inspirer d'une des photos que j'avais d'elle. Mon imagination m'amena à la dessiner nue, de profil la tête tournée, me permettant de ne pas représenter son visage. Je m'attardai sur les détails du tatouage que j'avais vu sur son bras. J'essayai de le recréer comme je m'en souvenais.

J'avais dessiné vite et le résultat n'était pas parfait. Mais il était ma première représentation de cette femme et je l'aimais déjà beaucoup. J'observai le dessin et fini par le poser. Je regardai mes mains, elles étaient grises à cause du crayon. Je souris bêtement et attrapai mon portable qui clignotait. Cinq nouveaux messages. Interloquée je regardai l'heure, 2h00. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Trois messages d'Octavia, un message de Raven et un de Lexa. Zut. Cette fois j'ouvris le message de Lexa en premier.

 **« Merci beaucoup pour ce soir, c'était vraiment super. J'ai hâte de découvrir plus de choses à tes côtés. »**

Je relis son message plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ne pas halluciner le double sens qu'il présentait. Je l'avais reçu à minuit et demi. Je m'en voulais, si je lui avais répondu peut-être que nous aurions pu parler un peu. Et puis qu'allait-t-elle penser de moi… Je l'avais presque déshabillée et voilà que je ne répondais pas à ses messages.

 **« Désolée** **, je dessinai je n'ai pas entendu mon portable vibrer. J'ai aussi passée une soirée géniale. Dès que tu es dispo tu me le dis, je le suis toujours ! J'espère pouvoir te voir demain. Enfin tout à l'heure vu qu'il est déjà 2h10… Enfin tu dois probablement déjà dormir, alors bonne nuit, ou bon réveil ! »**

Mon message était un peu confus mais j'espérais lui tirer un sourire au sortir du lit. Je lis ensuite le message de Raven.

 **« Un petit message de Grèce. Je paye cher ce SMS alors apprécie-le ma vieille ! »**

Il était accompagné d'une photo d'elle en débardeur au bord d'une falaise qui donnait sur la mer profondément bleue. Raven tirait la langue. Je lui répondis, même si je savais que j'allais payer le SMS, qu'elle avait intérêt à revenir plus bronzée que ça. J'enregistrai la photo et passai à ceux d'Octavia.

 **« Comme t'es ma meilleure amie je vais suivre tes conseils Clarke. Ce soir on est, encore, en boite avec Linc. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! »** à 00h12.

 **« Oh putain j'aui encoree trop bu…. Maius j'aui reezpij à me venger !§ 2 mecs, 2 meufs. On est quit. Je suios heureuuse »** à 1h30.

Je riais déjà devant ce deuxième message. Ces SMS bourrés avaient toujours la même tête. Des lettres en trop, des mots incompréhensibles et parfois des caractères que je n'avais tout simplement jamais vu.

 **«Jee comporend purquoi tu aimes les fiemmes. Elles embrasse,t bien c fou ! » à 1h57.**

Ce dernier SMS finit de m'achever et m'envoya dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. J'avais hâte qu'elle se réveille le lendemain et qu'elle relise ces messages. J'avais aussi hâte qu'elle me raconte.

 **« Pose moi ce téléphone et va dormir »**

Répondis-je simplement.

Je posai mon téléphone et allai me laver les mains pour faire partir le crayon. En revenant Octavia m'avait répondu. Pas de texte. Juste une photo de Lincoln endormi sur leur canapé. Je supposai qu'elle voulait me dire qu'ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs et que, oui, elle allait dormir. Je me lamentai à voix basse en souriant et me glissai sous mes draps.

Je me demandais comment je pouvais être aussi proche d'Octavia alors qu'elle passait son temps à faire la fête et que j'avais horreur de ça. Elle avait réussi à nous traîner en boite avec Raven, mais nous avions tellement détesté que nous ne l'avions plus jamais suivi. Heureusement elle avait Lincoln pour ça. Ceci dit cela ne nous empêchait pas de faire des soirées chez l'une d'entre nous à nous saouler. Octavia finissait toujours à terre quand Raven et moi savions à peu-près nous contenir. Pour l'instant nous avions 19 ans, l'âge de nous amuser. Je m'en inquiéterais lorsque cela deviendrait problématique.

Je posai mon portable. Lexa devait dormir de toute façon. Et je fermai les yeux pour m'endormir presqu'instantanément.

* * *

 _ **Pas de coupure suspense cette fois !**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos commentaires et follow, c'est un plaisir !**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de poster jeudi prochain, mais comme je ne serais pas en France je ne garantis rien.**_

 _ **A la prochaine :)**_


	4. En plein coeur

_**Suite, suite, suite !**_

 _ **Clarke est sur un petit nuage, mais est-ce que tout ça est fait pour durer ?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires et follows toujours plus nombreux :)**_

 _ **Enjoooooooooy**_

* * *

J'émergeai encore à point d'heure ce jour-là. Mon portable quasiment déchargé m'apprit qu'il était plus de midi et que Lexa m'avait répondu. J'allais ouvrir le message quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre.

\- Ah bah tu es réveillée, j'allais venir te réveiller.

\- Le repas est prêt ?

\- Oui, mais prend le temps qu'il te faut pour te préparer.

Elle ressorti et je me jetai sur le message.

 **« Oh, tu dessines ? Je peux me libérer de l'emprise parentale pour ce soir, on peut se voir si tu en as toujours envie :) »**

 **« Oui depuis toute petite. En rentrant j'ai eu la folle envie de te dessiner… Super pour ce soir, en plus la météo s'améliore, c'est cool. Même endroit même heure ? »**

J'allais ensuite me préparer pour aller manger.

\- Alors, tu vas me raconter ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

Ma mère avait ce petit sourire habituel au coin des lèvres. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et piquai dans mon assiette.

\- Depuis quand je te raconte ce genre de choses ?, répondis-je sur un ton amusé.

\- Mais de quel genre de choses on parle exactement, mmh ?

\- Ahah, bien joué. Non bah, disons que cette fille me plait bien. On verra bien comment ça évolue.

Le sourire de ma mère s'étendit et elle ne dit plus rien. Elle savait respecter mon intimité. Même si la mort de mon père nous avait rapproché, nous n'en n'étions pas encore arrivées jusque-là.

Je lui avais dit, quand il avait fallu le faire, que j'aimais les femmes. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleure réaction que la sienne. C'était comme si elle l'avait toujours su, aucun problème. Nous en parlions librement, comme si ç'avait toujours été là. A vrai dire, jusqu'à lors, je n'avais jamais vraiment rencontré de problèmes à cause de ma sexualité. Ni de la part de ma famille, ni de celle de mes amis, ni même de problèmes avec des inconnus. Tout roulait parfaitement bien. Mais peut-être un peu trop bien, car je savais que le jour où j'allais être confronté à des actes mal placés, je le prendrais sûrement très difficilement.

En attendant, je n'hésitais pas à parler à ma mère des personnes que je rencontrais, et elle n'hésitait pas à me parler des siennes. Elle avait eu quelques relations depuis qu'elle était seule, mais rien de bien sérieux. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce Marcus qu'elle avait rencontré un an et quelques auparavant. C'était différent avec lui. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois et ils se voyaient rarement, mais pourtant je sentais que quelque chose en ma mère avait changé. Je n'osai pas trop lui en parler de peur de lui faire faire une bêtise. Mais j'avais assez hâte que cela devienne vraiment sérieux entre eux. Malgré mon âge, j'avais envie d'une nouvelle figure paternelle dans ma vie.

Une fois la vaisselle faite j'allai consulter mon portable. Lexa avait répondu.

 **« Tu m'as dessinée :3 ? Tu pourras me montrer ? Et c'est parfait pour ce soir ! »**

Je lui répondis que je n'aimais pas trop montrer mes créations mais que je pourrais peut-être faire un effort pour elle. Lexa me répondit instantanément qu'elle devait me laisser, et une fois de plus je fus déçue.

Je sortis le dessin en question de ma pochette et le regardai. Il était fini et j'avais toujours horreur de revenir sur une de mes œuvres une fois que je la considérai terminée. Je le pris en photo avec mon téléphone pour pouvoir le montrer à Lexa ce soir. Mon portable vibra alors que je l'avais encore en main.

 **« Oulala, j'ai relu les messages que je t'ai envoyé hier, désolée… J'étais fini… Mais j'ai eu ma vengeance, je suis heureuse ) »**

Octavia évidemment. Je lui demandai ce qu'en pensait Lincoln. Il lui avait tapé un high five et ils s'étaient roulé une grosse galoche. Ils me faisaient définitivement rire tous les deux.

* * *

20h50, j'étais devant la fête foraine. En avance, comme à mon habitude. Pas de nuages ce soir. Le beau temps était bel et bien là. Par de virée en carrelet à l'horizon. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non. Et je ne savais pas non plus comment je devais accueillir Lexa. Pouvais-je l'embrasser ou était-ce trop tôt ? J'avais parfois même l'impression d'avoir rêvé la soirée d'hier. Tout s'était passé si vite… Je n'eus plus le temps d'y réfléchir car Lexa arrivait déjà. Toujours avec un pull couvrant ses épaules. J'avais hâte de voir les hauts qu'elle porterait avec le retour des beaux jours.

\- Hey, dis-je doucement quand elle fut à ma hauteur.

\- Salut !

Elle s'avança doucement et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Tendre et doux. Je devrais m'en contenter pour le moment.

\- J'ai bien envie de marcher au bord de l'eau, me dit Lexa, Sauf si tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

\- Non, à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Marcher au bord de la mer me semble très bien !

Lexa attrapa ma main pour la tenir dans la sienne et me traîna sur le sable. Il était coagulé par la pluie de l'après-midi, c'était plus agréable d'y marcher.

\- T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?, demandai-je.

\- On est allé visiter un musée dans une ville voisine. C'est un peu ce qu'on fait tout le temps, visiter, visiter, visiter. Et parfois on va à la plage ! Bon mais avec ce temps…

\- La semaine qui vient vous pourrez y aller !

\- J'espère, j'aime bien aussi de temps en temps. Et toi, ta journée ?

\- Rien ne bien fou, on a fait quelques courses avec ma mère et j'ai traîné.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas en vacances, Clarke ?

Toujours sa façon d'appuyer sur mon prénom.

\- Je suis en licence d'art, mention arts plastiques. J'aimerai beaucoup devenir professeure de dessin.

\- Alors ça c'est super cool ! Déjà les études dans le domaine de l'art je trouve ça fascinant, mais en plus l'enseignement, je trouve que tu as du courage, je serais incapable de donner un cours à qui que ce soit !

\- Je comprends, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais j'aime beaucoup transmettre. Et toi, tes études ?

\- Je t'ai dis que je faisais de l'escrime.

\- Oui.

\- En fait je suis une sportive professionnelle. Je fais ce sport depuis que j'ai 10 ans et j'ai vite gagné pas mal de compétitions. Je suis passée haut niveau et j'ai intégré une école spéciale pour les enfants, ados, sportifs de haut niveau. On y a des cours en parallèle de nos entraînements. Je suis passée professionnelle quand j'en ai eu l'âge. Et depuis deux ans je vis de ce sport.

\- Ah ouais, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi bien… Aussi musclée !

\- Ahah, c'est sûr que ça entretient !

\- Mais du coup, t'as quand même le droit de prendre des vacances ?

\- Ce sport est un choix pour moi, mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les entraînements incessants. Le contrat avec mon coach c'est que je me donne à fond toute l'année et qu'en échange il m'accorde un mois de vacances où je peux faire ce que je veux. J'en profite en général pour partir avec ma famille, pour voir mes amis. Je fais toujours un peu de sport pendant ce mois, mais c'est rien comparé à ce que je vis toute l'année.

\- T'as du courage… ! Mais alors ça veut dire que tu es connue ?

\- Dans ma discipline, oui.

\- Bon faut dire que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à l'escrime, à part pendant les jeux olympiques…

\- C'est sûr que c'est un sport un peu moins médiatisé que certains ! Du coup, j'ai beau avoir été championne plusieurs fois, je peux garder mon anonymat !

\- Pratique ! Enfin, tu t'extasie devant mes études d'art, mais toi tu es une championne, c'est 15 fois mieux !

\- C'est pas comparable, ne cherchons pas qui de nous deux a la meilleure vie !

\- Tu as raison !

Un petit silence pendant lequel le bruit des vagues souffla à mes oreilles.

\- Mais du coup, repris-je, Tu as quel âge ?

\- 21 ans. Et toi ?

\- 19…

\- Fais pas cette tête Clarke ! On n'a que 2 ans d'écart !

\- Oui, mais ça me fait toujours me sentir comme un bébé quand je suis la plus jeune.

\- Mais non ! En plus je fais plus jeune, on ne voit pas la différence ! Puis j'ai 15 ans dans ma tête !

Sur cette réplique elle lâcha ma main et se mit à courir dans le sable, à sautiller, à tourner en rond, à s'amuser à faire des traces sur le sol. Nous étions seules sur la plage et je l'admirais en train de danser dans ce paysage. Je me mis à sourire sans rien contrôler. Ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval se balançaient au rythme de ses pitreries.

Lexa me fit signe de la rejoindre et je couru dans sa direction. Elle attrapa mes deux mains et me fis valser. Nous tournions toutes les deux à une vitesse folle, à en donner mal à la tête. Et elle lâcha mes mains. Avec la force centrifuge nous fûmes toutes deux expulsées contre le sol. Nos arrières trains à terre, à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, que nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats. Je finis par me relever et lui tendis une main amicale pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Elle l'a saisi et se retrouva tout près de mon visage lorsqu'elle remonta. Nos regards se croisèrent. Lexa s'approcha doucement et effleura à peine mes lèvres avec les siennes. Puis elle recula. Il y eut une petite gêne mais elle reprit ma main.

\- On retourne vers la fête foraine ?, dit-elle, J'ai bien envie d'une autre barbe à papa.

\- Gourmande !

Nous fîmes demi-tour, silencieuses. Le soleil finissait de se coucher, rendant la mer orange et les voiles de nuages violacés. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris mon appareil photo. Je sorti tout de même mon portable pour essayer d'immortaliser le moment. Lexa m'imita, nous fîmes même un selfie devant ce coucher de soleil. Je lui volai un baiser pour une photo. Elle ronchonna quelque peu mais n'en rajouta pas et nous reprîmes notre route.

Je nous achetai une grande barbe à papa au premier stand devant lequel nous passâmes et nous la partageâmes en déambulant dans la foire. J'aimais tellement cette ambiance, les lumières multicolores, les bruits électroniques, l'odeur de sucre, la pénombre qui arrivait. C'était encore mieux lorsqu'il faisait chaud. En soirée la chaleur retombait et tout devenait agréable. Pour le moment il faisait froid mais ç'allait bien finir par revenir.

Lexa voulu s'essayer au tir à la carabine. Mais apparemment elle était plus douée à l'épée qu'au fusil. Elle bouda de n'avoir rien pu gagner alors je lui offris un ticket de chamboule tout. Cette fois-ci elle s'en sortit mieux et obtient un tout petit raton laveur en peluche qu'elle finit par m'offrir. Je l'acceptai en riant. Je savais déjà que je le garderai précieusement.

Un peu fatiguées, nous nous assîmes sur des marches en ferrailles derrière une attraction. Le bruit de la fête était atténué mais toujours présent. Nous mangions notre barbe à papa avec insouciance.

\- Au fait, tu dois me montrer le dessin que tu as fait de moi, Clarke.

\- Mmmh, t'es sûre que t'as mérité de le voir ?

\- Ah parce qu'en plus il faut que je le mérite !

Elle avait l'air amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir en échange ?

\- Et la peluche alors !

\- C'était mon argent donc techniquement…

\- Mouais !

Lexa fit mine de réfléchir. Elle me tendit le bâton de la sucrerie presque finie. Je le pris, intriguée. Ses deux mains vinrent se poser sur mes joues et elle tira mon visage vers elle. J'eus à peine le temps de comprendre que sa bouche emprisonna mes lèvres. Et bientôt sa langue s'invita. Elle avait le goût du sucre. Avec en plus l'odeur environnante, j'avais l'impression de plonger dans un chaudron de confiture. Ma main libre s'agrippa à son dos comme pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou, comme elle l'avait fait dans la cabane. Le baiser devint vite intense. J'avais envie de lâcher la barbe à papa pour l'enlacer. Mais elle mit un terme à l'échange et me mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en se reculant avec un regard empreint de désir. Elle se lécha les lèvres.

\- Tu avais le goût du sucre, dit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Toi aussi…, répondis-je en collant mon front contre le sien.

Lexa en profita pour prendre mon téléphone que j'avais posé sur la marche.

\- Alors cette photo ?, dit-elle joueuse.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Je tendis la main et elle me rendit mon portable que je déverrouillai pour chercher le cliché.

\- Voilà, lui dis-je en lui passant le téléphone.

Lexa l'attrapa avec envie et regarda le dessin. Elle souriait et semblait détailler l'image. Je vis sa bouche s'entrouvrir comme pour me dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et d'un coup son regard changea. Il sembla s'assombrir. Son sourire disparu totalement et une inquiétude naquit sur son visage. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle me rendit le téléphone.

\- Je… Clarke… On peut pas faire ça toi et moi… Je suis désolée, c'était un bêtise…

Elle se leva si précipitamment, j'eus juste le temps d'attraper son bras pour essayer de la retenir.

\- Mais attend Lexa…

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi elle avait les yeux emplis de larmes. Son visage était si désespéré, je n'avais jamais vu autant de souffrance chez quelqu'un. Je fus forcée de la lâcher et elle disparut entre les attractions. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever. J'avais encore le goût de sa langue dans ma bouche, je ne réalisai pas ce qui venait de se passer. Je jetai, de rage, mon bâton non terminé par terre et me levai précipitamment. Je me mis à courir dans la fête foraine comme pour la chercher. La ressemblance avec mon rêve de l'avant-veille me frappa et je me stoppai net. Je n'arriverai pas à la rattraper. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie, encore abasourdie.

Je longeai la plage dans le même état d'esprit. Soit, nous étions peut-être allées un peu vite dans cette cabane. Après tout nous nous étions rencontré deux jours plus tôt. Mais j'avais cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous… Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux, je les essuyai d'un revers de manche. J'avais envie d'en parler à Octavia. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas en boite encore ce soir…

 **« O', je peux te parler ?... »**

J'avais de la chance quelque part, elle me répondit presqu'instantanément.

 **« Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe chou ? »**

 **« Par où commencer… Il y a trois jours j'ai rencontré une fille sur la plage. Elle m'a demandé de la prendre en photo avec le paysage. Bref, on a échangé nos numéros et on s'est revu deux jours après. On se promenait et il s'est mis à pleuvoir, alors on s'est abrité dans une cabane de pêcheur. Et j'ai pas trop compris comment mais on s'est embrassé, et même un peu plus… Ce soir on s'est revu, on a marché sur la plage, c'était vraiment cool. On est allé se poser à la fête foraine, on s'est embrassé, et d'un coup elle s'est refermée et elle est partie en disant qu'elle pouvait pas faire ça, qu'on allait trop vite. Elle m'a laissé en plan… Mais moi je crois que je commençai déjà à ressentir des trucs pour elle… Tu connais mon cœur d'artichaud… »**

Je relus mon long message et lui envoyai. Je fourrai mon téléphone dans ma poche, gardant ma main dessus, en attendant une réponse. J'essayai de retenir mes larmes en regardant la mer sombre et en serrant la petite peluche dans mon poing. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée au camping et mon portable vibra.

 **« Mmmmh, peut-être qu'elle a eu peur d'un coup ? Comme tout ça a eu l'air de se passer un peu vite, elle a pas réagi sur le coup parce que ça lui plaisait, puis elle a réalisé. Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que sa fuite est définitive. Peut-être qu'elle va réfléchir et revenir vers toi. »**

 **« Et si elle ne revient pas ? »**

 **« Tu aviseras, mais pour le moment attend un peu »**

J'entrai dans le camping et longeai les emplacements.

 **« Elle repart dans un peu plus de deux semaines, et moi aussi… Je ne sais même pas où elle habite »**

 **« Attend deux ou trois jours d'accord ? Et on verra ce que tu peux faire. »**

 **« D'accord… Merci O'… »**

 **« Mais de rien, j'suis là pour ça ! Et la prochaine fois préviens moi tout de suite quand tu pécho une nana sexy dans une cabane ahah ! »**

Son message me fit sourire.

 **« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était sexy »**

 **« Clarke Griffin ne tombe sous le charme qu'uniquement de filles sexy ! »**

Cette fois mon sourire fut réel et resta sur mon visage lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte de notre bungalow. Au moins Octavia m'avait aidé à cacher mon humeur à ma mère.

\- Tu rentres tôt Clarke !, me dit ma mère qui était toujours en train de lire.

\- Euh oui, elle devait rentrer…

\- Mmmh d'accord…

\- Je vais me coucher maman…

\- Oh déjà ?

\- Oui, je me suis endormie tard hier soir alors je suis fatiguée.

\- Bonne nuit ma puce.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je n'avais même pas la force d'aller l'embrasser.

Une fois prête je me jetai sous mes draps. Je coupai court à la conversation avec Octavia. Je voulais dormir tout de suite pour ne plus penser à Lexa. Par chance je n'étais pas insomniaque et n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir.

* * *

 _ **Le début des problèmes ! Bah oui, il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop facile non plus !**_

 _ **J'aime bien écrire ces petits échanges par SMS entre Clarke et Octavia, du coup il y en aura pas mal par la suite.**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : arrivée d'un nouveau personnage !**_


	5. Mensonges et vérités

_**Ola ! Prêt pour l'arrivée du nouveau perso ? Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre :D (je vous parle d'un truc un peu perso à la fin du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à tout lire jusqu'au bout)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Le réveil ne fut pas fort agréable. Le souvenir de Lexa me revint en pleine face. J'avais toujours du mal à réaliser. Autant ce que nous avions fait que son départ soudain. J'avais tellement envie de la revoir… Mais Octavia avait sûrement raison, elle avait besoin de temps…

Je me levai en essayant de rester positive. J'avais toujours été du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein. Je détestai me morfondre. Aujourd'hui il faisait beau, l'occasion d'aller me dorer la pilule sur le sable.

Ma mère fut ce cet avis et se joignit à moi sur la plage. Il y en avait une réservée aux clients du camping. C'était parfait, ça m'éviterait de croiser Lexa. Même si j'avais envie de la voir, apparemment, elle, n'était pas prête.

Les deux jours suivants furent consacrés à la même activité. Bronzer, nager, pour oublier. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. La peluche de raton laveur qu'elle m'avait offerte traînait fièrement sur la table de nuit et ne m'aidait pas.

Ce fut au bout du troisième jour que je décidai d'agir. Octavia m'avait accordé le droit d'envoyer un message à Lexa. Bien sûr, j'avais besoin de l'avis de ma meilleure amie. J'avais opté pour un truc assez simple « Lexa, on peut se voir ? Ou au moins se parler… ». J'avais attendue toute la journée une réponse qui n'était jamais venue.

Et une idée folle me vint en tête. Je savais où elle habitait. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller sonner, si je tombais sur ses parents ou son frère j'aurais l'air malin… Je ne pouvais pas non plus attendre qu'ils sortent. Je décidai alors de lui poser un ultimatum. Le soir même de l'envoi de ce message, j'étais devant sa porte.

 **« Je suis devant ta maison de vacances. Si tu ne sors pas me parler je sonne. »**

Je n'étais pas fière de moi, mais je n'arrivai pas à la sortir de mon cœur, j'avais besoin de lui parler. Pour mettre les choses au clair. Quelques secondes à peine passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lexa énervée. Elle descendit les trois marches avec colère, attrapa mon poignet et me tira dans l'angle de la rue suivante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Clarke ?!

\- C'est toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à me répondre !

\- Pardon d'avoir une vie !

\- Hé oh, tu es partie comme une voleuse y'a trois jours, comment j'étais censé réagir moi ?!

\- Je t'ai dit, on est allé trop vite.

\- Mais d'accord, mais on pouvait en parler, arrêter de sauter les étapes et continuer à faire connaissance, mais non, au lieu de ça tu t'es enfuie !

\- Je… Je ne peux pas, c'est tout…

Elle baissa le regard et sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge.

\- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé Lexa ! Les deux fois ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne peux pas ! Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi !

Une sorte de rage m'envahi. Je la collai contre le mur derrière elle et me fit menaçante.

\- Hein, tu vas pas me dire que ça t'as pas fait plaisir l'autre soir !

Ma main gauche se posa sur son sein. Elle ferma les yeux. Je m'approchai encore et posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche pincée. Au début elle me repoussa mais sous ma pression elle fut obligée de laisser ma langue pénétrer en elle. Je sentais qu'il y avait un certain désir pour moi dans son baiser. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se foutait complètement de moi. Lexa arriva à s'extraire de mon emprise.

\- Arrête Clarke…, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Moi je commence à ressentir des trucs pour toi… Tu ne peux pas juste me dire ça ! J'ai besoin d'explications…

\- Tu saoules…

Elle releva brusquement la tête et attrapa une nouvelle fois mon poignet.

\- Viens, on va marcher, dit Lexa en m'entraînant.

Nous restâmes silencieuses en sinuant les rues assez peuplées à cette heure. Elle me mena jusque sur le sentier que je lui avais fait emprunter ce soir de pluie. Probablement parce que c'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait.

\- Tu te souviens du tatouage que j'ai sur le bras ?, demanda enfin Lexa en brisant le silence, Je sais que tu les as vu… l'autre jour…

Aujourd'hui elle était en t-shirt et la moitié de son tatouage était visible.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Il est divisé en trois parties. Deux sont dans le même sens, une est en symétrie inversée sur son axe horizontale.

J'avais voulu lui demander la signification de ce tatouage. J'étais loin de penser qu'elle me la donnerait maintenant.

\- Chaque partie représente une personne…

Lexa fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Une personne que j'ai perdue.

Sa phrase cassa son rythme. Je la regardai à présent interloquée. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis en dehors de mon école spécialisée. J'avais toute une petite bande qui allait dans le lycée public voisin. Un jeudi matin un taré a ouvert le feu sur plusieurs élèves pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Trois de mes amis sont morts. Je devais manger avec eux à l'extérieur ce midi là mais j'avais annulé à la dernière minute. Alors ils avaient décidé de déjeuner à la cantine.

Elle raconta son histoire avec une extrême fermeté. Comme si elle en était détachée. Mon cœur se décomposa petit à petit. Quelques instants plus tôt je l'aurais quasiment violé, et voilà qu'elle m'apprenait son passé horrible. Lexa reprit.

\- Un de ses trois amis s'appelait Costia. C'était ma petite amie. Je l'aimais.

Cette fois son ton devint plus doux, au bord du gouffre. Elle arrêta d'avancer. Je me tournai vers elle pour l'écouter et la regarder. Elle caressa son tatouage avec une grande affection.

\- J'ai fait ce tatouage pour ne jamais les oublier. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que c'est encore assez récent pour moi. Ça fait moins de trois ans que j'ai perdu la fille que j'aimais. Je n'ai eu personne depuis. Je n'arrive pas à oublier Costia. Oui, Clarke, quand je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite ressenti quelque chose à ton égard. Et j'ai bien vu que toi aussi. Et c'était super. Je pensais que tu arriverais à me faire passer à autre chose. Je t'ai embrassé dans ce carrelet parce que j'en avais terriblement envie. Je pensais que je pouvais y arriver, mais non…

\- Mais pourquoi tu es partie d'un coup ? Sans m'expliquer tout ça ?

\- Quand j'ai vu ton dessin… J'ai vu comment tu m'avais croqué, la finesse de ton trait, la beauté du geste. Ton affection m'a fait peur d'un coup. J'ai eu peur de retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. Peur de m'attacher et qu'un autre malheur vienne m'arracher au bonheur. Je préfère rester à peu près bien toute ma vie, plutôt que d'être arraché à un grand bonheur encore une fois.

\- C'est triste ce que tu dis…

\- Je sais… Ce n'est pas contre toi, Clarke. Mais je ne suis pas prête. Je suis désolée d'avoir joué avec toi.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolée pour toute à l'heure, de t'avoir forcée.

\- C'est rien…

\- Je… Bon… Bah je te laisse tranquille alors…

\- Merci…

Lexa s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tout doucement. Pas un de ses baisers passionnés que nous avions échangés. Juste un simple baiser d'adieu.

\- Merci, Clarke.

Je m'imprégnai de sa façon de prononcer mon prénom. C'était sûrement une des dernières fois que je l'entendrais.

\- Au revoir, Lexa, chuchotai-je pour qu'elle n'entende pas.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Cette fois je ne pus les retenir. Et je me mis à courir comme une dingue. Je dépassai Lexa sans la regarder et gardai cette allure jusqu'au bungalow. J'y pénétrai essoufflée.

\- Clarke ?

Mais je ne répondis pas à ma mère et entrai dans ma chambre pour m'écrouler et pleurer. Je ne savais pas bien pourquoi je pleurais. Après tout je n'étais pas non plus amoureuse de Lexa. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait quelque chose. Et je me sentais si bête d'avoir essayé de la forcer.

\- T'es trop bête putain…

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ma mère ne vint pas me demander ce que j'avais. Je l'aimais tellement quand elle respectait ma peine.

Mais le lendemain fut une autre histoire. Elle se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Ça va Clarke ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

\- Tu viens à la plage avec moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je… Je ne préfère pas…

\- Bon…

Je savais que je faisais de la peine à ma mère. Mais je voulais passer ma journée à envoyer des textos à Octavia et à me noyer dans le dessin.

Ce que je fis. Je noircis un nombre incalculable de pages tout en discutant avec Octavia. Des dessins de Lexa, de son tatouage, de la mer, de la peluche. Mais aucun ne me semblait bien. Je finissais par tous les déchirer avec rage. Parfois je regardais les selfies que nous avions pris avec Lexa au bord de l'eau, et je n'arrivais pas à les supprimer. C'était plus fort que moi… Des crises de larmes m'obligeaient parfois à m'arrêter dans mes dessins. Quelques fois même j'étais prise de rage et balançai crayons, feuilles et tubes de peintures contre les murs. Cette peluche aussi, avec son regard vitreux, j'avais envie de l'étrangler. Lexa ne voulait pas sortir de mon esprit. Je m'étais beaucoup trop attachée.

Après deux jours dans ce lamentable état j'allais un peu mieux. J'avais peur de sortir et de croiser Lexa et sa petite famille joyeuse. Elle restait ici pour encore deux semaines. Tout comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas passer mes vacances enfermée… Heureusement que ma mère était là.

\- Il y' a une petite fête organisée ce soir au Bar du Commerce, dit ma mère pendant le dîner, Tu pourrais y aller, ça te changerait les idées.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de trucs…

\- Oui, mais bon, ça te sortirait un peu. Tu fais la même chose depuis trois jours.

\- Oui, tu n'as peut-être pas tort…

Ce fut donc vers 22h que je me rendis à cette fameuse fête. Je n'avais pas pris beaucoup d'argent, juste de quoi boire un ou deux verres, mais je n'avais de toute façon pas prévu de rester. Lorsque j'arrivai il y avait quand même pas mal de monde. Je priai presque pour ne pas croiser Lexa, j'aurais été incapable de lui parler, je me serais sans doute mise à pleurer. Ce fut avec cet était d'esprit que je m'assis au bar pour commander un mojito. Je le sirotai machinalement appuyée contre le bar, en écoutant vaguement la musique et en regardant les gens danser dans la salle. Autant de jeunes que de vieux. J'avais presque envie de soupirer, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Quand soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, me forçant à me retourner.

\- Salut.

Un jeune homme d'à peu près le même âge que moi venait de me saluer. Il était brun, une barbe de trois jours assortie, des yeux marrons et un magnifique sourire. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

\- Euh, salut, répondis-je timidement.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Si tu veux…

Il prit place sur le siège libre à mes côtés. Je remarquai ses bras musclés et son t-shirt qui moulait ses pectoraux. Il me sembla tout de suite superficiel. Mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le mien en me souriant j'en fus troublée. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, peut-être était-il déjà venu ici l'année précédente ?

\- On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ?, demandai-je.

\- Ahah ! D'habitude ce sont ceux qui viennent draguer qui posent ce genre de question, pas l'inverse !

\- Pardon, c'est juste que je viens ici chaque été alors…

\- Y'a pas de mal. Non, c'est la première fois. Pourquoi, tu connais tout le monde ici ?

\- Non, il y a beaucoup de nouveaux vacanciers chaque année.

\- Dommage, alors je ne suis pas LE nouveau brun ténébreux arrivé en ville pour toutes les faire tomber.

Il me servit encore son sourire qu'il devait savoir ravageur.

\- En effet non, répondis-je néanmoins amusée, Mais donc tu es venu t'asseoir ici pour me draguer ?

\- J'étais tout seul ce soir, j'ai vu une jolie fille seule au bar, je suis allé lui parler, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, mmh ?

J'allais lui dire que je préférais les filles quand mon instinct m'interdit de le faire. Pourquoi ne pas m'amuser après tout. J'avais une fille à oublier justement.

\- Je devrais être flattée alors je suppose.

\- Si tu veux je m'en vais, dit-il en amorçant un mouvement de recul.

\- Non, c'est bon, dis-je en posant ma main sur son avant-bras, Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Bellamy, et toi ?

\- Clarke !

\- Hé bien, Clarke, me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ?

Il tendit sa main comme les damoiseaux la présentaient aux damoiselles. Je secouai la tête et posai ma main dans la sienne pour le suivre sur la piste. Je n'aimais pas vraiment danser, mais bon, une fois entraînée, pourquoi pas. Et puis, il faisait le pitre, c'était plutôt plaisant d'essayer de suivre le rythme.

Après une bonne heure à nous défouler je lui chuchotai à l'oreille que je voulais prendre l'air, il m'accompagna volontiers dehors. Il proposa d'aller voir la mer, j'acceptai. Une fois sur la plage il s'assit sur le sable en face de l'eau, je l'imitai.

\- Alors, Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie à part danser dans des bars ?

\- Ahah, je passe en deuxième année de fac, et toi ? A part accoster des jolies filles au bar ?

\- On doit avoir le même âge, je passe aussi en deuxième année. Fac de ?

\- D'art ! Et toi ?

\- De littérature. Je veux devenir prof de langues étrangères.

J'avais l'impression de revivre la même conversation qu'avec Lexa. J'essayai de la chasser de mon esprit.

\- C'est cool ça ! Ça nous fait un point commun, je veux devenir prof de dessin. Et tu es venu en vacances tout seul ?

\- Avec ma famille, même si j'aurais préféré venir avec mes potes ! Et toi ?

\- Avec ma mère.

Un silence s'installa. Mais c'était lui qui m'avait abordé. C'était à lui de trouver des sujets de discussion.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie, Clarke ?

\- Dessiner, peindre, prendre des photos, et puis tous les trucs habituels, regarder des séries, sortir avec mes amis. Toi ?

\- Comme toi, mais remplace le dessin par la lecture et l'écriture.

\- Tu écris ?

\- Oh, rien de bien fabuleux, des petits textes qui me passent par la tête de temps en temps.

\- Alors on est des artistes tous les deux.

\- Ça nous fait un autre point commun, dit-il avec une voix pleine de malice.

Il se retourna vers moi. Je le dévisageai. La Lune éclairait ses pommettes mouchetées de tâches de rousseurs. Il était plutôt mignon. Sans que je ne m'y attende sa main glissa sur la mienne. J'aurais retiré ma main d'habitude, mais je le laissai faire. Un frisson me parcouru.

\- Tu as froid ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer…

\- Oh… D'accord…

\- Je suis au camping, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Il se releva aussitôt et m'aida à me remettre sur pied. Nous nous époussetâmes les fesses avant que je l'invite à me suivre. Sur le chemin nous fîmes un peu plus connaissance. Il avait bien 19 ans comme moi. Il m'apprit qu'il n'avait pas forcément été un bon élève au collège mais que l'entrée au lycée lui avait soudain ouvert les yeux et qu'il s'était mis à adorer la littérature. Je lui parlai un peu de moi et de ma passion pour le dessin.

\- Tu sais, me dit-il alors que nous étions arrivés devant l'entrée du camping, Si je suis venu te parler ce soir c'était aussi parce que tu me semblais triste.

\- C'est vrai ? Il faut que j'apprenne à mieux cacher mes émotions…

\- Mais non, au contraire !

Il ne posa pas la question mais son regard curieux le fit à sa place.

\- Disons un petit chagrin d'amour, pour faire simple, répondis-je.

\- Oh je comprends. Ça va aller ?

\- Mais oui, grâce à toi j'ai pensé à autre chose ce soir !

\- Je suis heureux alors ! On pourra se revoir ?

\- Mmh…

Je sortis mon téléphone et lui tendis.

\- Passe-moi ton numéro, je t'enverrai un message.

Il s'exécuta et me le rendit.

\- J'attends ton message, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Compte sur moi !

\- Bon et bien, bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Bellamy.

Il allait faire demi-tour mais se ravisa. Son bras passa en un éclair dans mon dos et il me cola contre son torse. Sa bouche se pressa contre la mienne sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Mais je me laissai faire. Il n'insista pas et me libéra. Un nouveau clin d'œil, un autre coup du sourire ravageur et il se retourna, tout guilleret. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et pénétrai dans le camping. Le même garde de nuit était à l'entrée.

\- Hé bah, tu me trompes Clarke ?!

\- Ah ah, Finn, jamais je n'oserai voyons !

Il était un peu lourd, mais il me faisait toujours rire. Il méritait bien que j'entre dans son jeu.

\- Allez, bonne nuit mademoiselle, fait de beaux rêves !

\- Mais toi aussi !

\- Compte sur moi !

Je m'éloignai.

\- Hé bien, tu rentres tard pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas y aller !, me dit ma mère quand je rentrai.

\- C'était pas si terrible finalement, j'ai dansé un peu.

\- C'est super, tu as meilleure mine en tous cas ma fille !

\- C'est cela, c'est cela, aller je file au lit, bonne nuit m'man !

Je me glissai sous les draps et m'empressai d'envoyer un message à Octavia.

 **« O'… Ce soir j'ai rencontré… Un garçon… »**

Elle était pendue à son téléphone et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **« QUOI ? »**

* * *

 _ **Du coup, Bellamy n'est pas le frère de Octavia, j'avais pas trop envie que ce soit le cas… Et beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient que le nouveau perso serait Costia, vous n'étiez pas loin puisqu'elle est évoquée, mais navrée, j'ai dû faire intervenir Bellamy, pour le meilleure ou pour le pire…**_

 _ **Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous parler d'un truc. Début septembre je vais réaliser mon premier court-métrage (sur une thématique LGBT, évidemment !) et j'ai lancé un projet de financement participatif pour pouvoir mener à bien le film. Je ne vous demande pas forcément d'y mettre de l'argent, mais rien que le fait que vous y jetiez un œil ou que vous fassiez tourner le lien, ça serait déjà beaucoup pour moi ! On ne peut pas mettre de lien ici alors si le projet vous intéresse il vous suffit d'aller sur le site de KissKissBankBank et de taper dans la recherche "Amour Manqué" vous ne pourrez pas le louper :)**_

 _ **J'ai aussi créé une page Facebook si vous voulez suivre les actualités liées au projet, en savoir plus sur le film etc. La page s'appelle tout simplement Amour Manqué. (elle contient le lien vers le projet)**_

 _ **Merci d'avance et à la semaine prochaine )**_


	6. Découvertes

**_Heyheyhey ! La semaine dernière on laissait Clarke qui venait d'apprendre par SMS à Octavia qu'un garçon (Bellamy) l'avait embrassé. Sorry pour les gens qui ne supportent pas le Bellarke, mais je vous jure, cette fanfic est une Clexa endgame !_**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

* * *

 **« Je suis allée dans un bar pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette Lexa. Et y'a ce beau brun qui m'a accostée. On a parlé un peu, dansé, traîné sur la plage. Et il m'a raccompagnée jusqu'au camping où il m'a embrassée… »**

 **« QUOI QUOI QUOI ? Toi, tu as laissé un mec t'embrasser ? Ca va ? T'es pas malade au moins ? »**

 **« T'es bête ahah ! Ecoute, il fallait que je me sorte Lexa de la tête… Je sais bien que j'ai toujours dit que j'étais lesbienne, que les hommes me dégoutaient, tout ça. Mais tu sais aussi que j'ai toujours dit que je voulais coucher avec un homme pour pas mourir idiote »**

 **« Attends, attends, attends, tu veux déjà coucher avec lui ?! Rendez-moi ma Clarke pure et sainte ni touche s'il vous plait ! »**

 **« Mais arrête ahah ! Et puis je ne suis pas une sainte ni touche d'abord ! Mais j'ai pas dit que je voulais coucher avec lui comme ça là tout de suite ! Mais il est mignon, il a l'air gentil, il m'a embrassé. Je pourrais bien essayer de sortir avec lui, non ? Et puis au pire si j'en ai pas envie je le quitte et puis voilà. De toute façon je pars dans deux semaines. »**

 **« Hé deux semaines pour coucher avec un mec, c'est assez rapide, surtout pour une lesbienne non ? »**

 **« Bon je suis pas forcée de coucher avec lui non plus… Je peux juste m'amuser un peu, pour oublier Lexa. »**

Octavia me répondait presqu'instantanément. Je savais qu'elle ne parlait qu'avec moi et qu'elle avait mis Lincoln de côté. Cela nous arrivait souvent de nous envoyer des messages tard le soir pendant des heures. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup parler au téléphone, et je trouvai cela pratique les sms, aucun bruit.

 **« L'oublier ou la rendre jalouse ? »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Clarke, je te connais. Je sais que tu vas vouloir t'afficher à son bras à la plage en espérant croiser Lexa. »**

 **« Bon, et au pire ? On s'en fiche ! Je fais bien ce que je veux »**

 **« C'est juste pas cool pour ce pauvre garçon… »**

 **« Moui, c'est vrai… Ecoute, je verrais bien comment ça évolue. Il m'a donné son numéro, mais il n'a pas le mien »**

 **« Bon bon bon. Envoie-lui un message, t'as raison, ça ne risque rien. »**

 **« Je le ferais demain matin, histoire de pas faire la nana trop pressée. »**

 **« Fais-le mariner t'as raison, ahah ! Et il s'appelle comment ce beau brun ? »**

 **« Bellamy ! »**

 **« Je veux une photo la prochaine fois que tu le vois ! »**

 **« Je ne te promets rien ! »**

 **« Je compte sur toi ). Je vais dormir ma belle, Lincoln me harcèle ! Fais de beaux rêves. »**

 **« Ahah, je ne veux pas savoiiiir ! Bonne nuit coquine ) »**

Je posai mon téléphone avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'allais beaucoup mieux. J'avais parlé sérieusement à Octavia. Lorsque je parlais de ma sexualité avec les gens, je leur disais que j'étais attirée par les femmes. Ce qui était vrai. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les hommes ne me faisaient aucun effet. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si les gens se faisaient de fausses idées. Evidemment, je préférais les femmes, je savais d'ailleurs que je ne pourrais faire ma vie qu'avec une femme. Néanmoins je m'étais toujours promis que si un jour l'occasion se présentait, j'essaierai avec un homme. Je ne voulais pas forcément juste coucher. J'avais aussi envie de construire une relation. Même si elle serait forcément vaine. Enfin, après tout, on ne savait jamais ce que l'avenir pouvait nous réserver. Bellamy était charmant, il m'avait l'air musclé à souhait, tout à fait mon genre.

J'allai me coucher en ayant presque oublié Lexa pour le moment.

Au petit matin j'hésitai encore sur le message que j'allais envoyer à ce Bellamy. J'étais un peu moins déterminée que la veille. Peut-être était-ce une erreur ? J'allais regarder une dernière fois la photo de Lexa et moi. Cela finit par me décider. Zut, j'avais réellement besoin de l'effacer, quoi de mieux qu'une petite distraction !

\- Désolée, Bellamy, j'espère que je ne te ferais pas trop souffrir…

Je lui envoyai un sms assez court, lui disant que j'étais libre ce soir s'il voulait qu'on se voie. Plus tard il me répondit, ravi que je le contacte. Nous avions rendez-vous devant le bar vers 20h. Evidemment j'en informai Octavia qui me demandait de lui raconter tout en détail à mon retour le soir. Heureusement que Raven n'était pas joignable, il aurait fallu que je raconte tout en double. Même si à bien y réfléchir il faudrait que je lui résume toute l'histoire quand nous nous retrouverions…

\- Bonsoir, me dit le jeune garçon au sourire ravageur.

\- Hey.

\- Tu veux boire un verre ou on va marcher un peu ?

\- On pourrait commencer par boire un verre.

J'avais encore trop peur de croiser Lexa. Même si mon amie avait raison en disant qu'au fond de moi j'aimerai la rendre jalouse en m'affichant au bras de cet homme. Je n'étais pas encore prête à croiser son regard. Et puis, un peu d'alcool m'aiderait à ne pas reculer bêtement.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'établissement et nous assîmes, cette fois, dans la salle.

\- Un Mojito, commandai-je comme à mon habitude.

\- Un Sex on The Beach, commanda Bellamy.

Le serveur rejoignit le bar.

\- Pas de message caché là dedans ?, m'entendis-je dire comme une provocation.

\- Oh tu sais, il parait que c'est un très mauvais plan de faire l'amour sur une plage. Plein de sable partout, tout ça…

Sa réponse me fit rire. Et mon rire déclencha son premier sourire ravageur de la soirée. Les cocktails arrivèrent. Je bus une gorgée.

\- Ça va mieux ce soir, Clarke ?

\- Hé bien oui. Les beaux jours reviennent, je peux enfin profiter de cette fameuse plage et de son sable, hier j'ai passé une charmante soirée, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Ravis de l'entendre. Je vais tout faire pour que ta fin de journée soit aussi bien, voire mieux, que celle d'hier.

Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur mon avant-bras. Je ris bêtement en mâchouillant ma paille.

La discussion continua et se prolongea. Il avait énormément de choses à dire. Toujours un sujet à aborder. Nous aimions tous les deux beaucoup les arts en général, c'était agréable d'échanger avec lui sur ces sujets. Il avait une grande culture, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup. Les verres s'enchaînaient et je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Au bout de mon troisième cocktail je savais qu'il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Il jugea que j'avais assez bu, alla payer pendant que j'allais aux toilettes, et nous prîmes le chemin de la plage, comme la veille.

Nous marchions d'abord sur le bitume puis Bellamy insista pour aller sur le sable. Nous retirâmes nos chaussures pour que cela soit plus agréable.

\- Un petit bain de minuit ça te tente ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oula, je vais me noyer si on va nager maintenant…

\- Moui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas très sûr.

\- Mais on pourra venir se baigner un après-midi, ou un matin si tu veux !

\- Ce serait super !, répondit-il joyeusement.

Le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il faisait nuit et la Lune éclairait son visage fin. Je ne sus pas trop ce qu'il me prit, mais je m'approchai de lui pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou. Il était plus grand. Ainsi, je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser. Comme prévu, il ne repoussa pas le baiser et l'accentua même. Nos langues se rencontrèrent. Il avait le goût de l'alcool, mais étant imbibée cela ne me gênait pas. Ses mains puissantes se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me colla un peu plus à lui. Mes doigts caressèrent la frontière entre sa peau et ses cheveux sur sa nuque. C'était d'une incroyable douceur. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de ma taille pour finir de me coller contre son torse. Je sentais sa musculature sous son t-shirt, j'eus une folle envie d'y passer une main mais me retins. Bellamy ne fut pas aussi restreint que moi. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous mon haut dans le bas de mon dos. Il caressa ma peau nue tendrement. Il remonta pour toucher toute l'étendue de mon dos. En parallèle le baiser devenait de plus en plus insistant. Mon beau brun passa sa main droite devant, sur mon ventre et remonta dangereusement vers moi poitrine. Je lâchai notre baiser pour repousser sa main.

\- Désolée, chuchotai-je en embrassant son menton.

\- Non, c'est moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

\- On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard, et j'ai un peu trop bu.

\- Tu as raison.

Je remis mon t-shirt en place, il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour se recoiffer.

\- Je te raccompagne ? Je connais le chemin maintenant. Et puis je ne voudrais pas laisser une si jolie demoiselle rentrer si tard toute seule.

\- J'en ai vu d'autre tu sais ahah, mais oui, volontiers.

Nous enfilâmes nos chaussures et rejoignîmes le bitume. Au milieu du chemin il me prit la main. Je me laissai faire. Je l'avais embrassé, je ne pouvais pas repousser sa main.

Arrivés à l'entrée du camping, Bellamy m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser avec toute la même passion qu'il m'avait offert sur la plage. Le baiser dura moins longtemps mais fut tout autant agréable.

\- On s'envoie un message vite, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien, Je veux te revoir…

\- Promis.

Je me détachai de lui et il s'en alla avec un signe de main.

\- C'est que ça devient sérieux, m'interpella Finn lorsque je passai devant lui.

\- Jaloux Finn ?

\- Mmh, ça dépend… Tu m'invites à vos parties de jambes en l'air ?

\- Alala, tu ne changeras jamais !

Je lui envoyai un baiser de la main et m'éloignai.

Une fois dans mon lit je m'empressai de tout raconter à Octavia. Dans les détails. Elle était surexcitée et choquée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé me voir avec un homme. Pour elle il était évident que j'aimais les femmes. Et je la rassurai sur ce propos. Mais c'était les vacances d'été, l'occasion pour les nouvelles découvertes.

En me réveillant le lendemain j'avais une certaine gueule de bois. Et lorsque me revint en mémoire la soirée, je me surpris moi-même. Dans les deux sens. J'étais choquée de l'avoir embrassé de la sorte. Je n'avais jamais embrassé d'homme de cette façon. Mais en même temps je l'avais repoussé là où j'étais allé un peu plus loin avec Lexa. Il ne me faisait tout simplement pas ressentir les mêmes choses qu'elle. Bellamy était censé me la faire oublier, j'avais l'impression qu'au contraire je le comparai à elle.

\- Rrr, pourtant je ne l'ai vu que quatre fois à peine…

J'avais marmonné entre mes dents. Après m'être levé je décidai de jeter ma poubelle, celle où j'avais chiffonné tous les croquis de Lexa que j'avais fait. Mais je ne pouvais me résigner à jeter le tout premier que j'avais réalisé. De toute façon, à part le tatouage, il ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Me revint en tête son explication à propos de ce tatouage. Je n'imaginais pas la souffrance par laquelle elle avait pu passer. En plus de cela elle devait être rongé par la culpabilité. Si elle n'avait pas annulé leur déjeuner, ils seraient encore tous en vie, et elle serait encore sûrement en couple avec cette Costia. Et je ne l'aurais pas rencontré. De nouveaux sentiments contraires m'envahirent. J'avais une certaine rage d'avoir croisé son chemin et qu'elle me fasse passer par tous ces sentiments. Et j'enviai aussi Costia pour l'avoir connu comme jamais je ne la connaitrais.

J'étais vraiment une horrible personne. Profiter comme ça de la gentillesse de ce garçon alors que je pensais à Lexa… Mais j'avais été honnête avec lui en lui disant que j'avais quelques problèmes de cœur brisé. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Et il fallait apprendre à penser à soi. Je pris le petit raton laveur en peluche et le rangeai dans le tiroir.

Cette fois ce fut Bellamy qui m'envoya un message le premier. Il voulait que nous nous voyions le soir. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et la soirée fut à peu-près comme la veille. Discussions incroyablement fournies et durant jusqu'au bout de la nuit, puis balade qui se conclu par un baiser tout aussi passionné que la veille. Ce petit jeu entre nous dura encore deux soirs de plus. Je pense que nous pouvions considérer que nous étions en couple à ce stade. En tous cas nous nous comportions comme tel. Maintenant il m'envoyait même des sms pendant la journée pour en apprendre encore plus sur moi. Nous avions parlé d'aller à la plage mais j'hésitai encore à lui proposer. Le voir le soir j'aimais bien, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. En plein journée c'était une autre histoire. Non pas que j'ai honte de sortir avec lui, non, ce serait un comble. Mais toujours cette peur de revoir Lexa. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je pourrais réagir en sa présence. Et je ne voulais pas que Bellamy sache que j'en pinçai pour les filles. Je ne lui en avais pas du tout parlé. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Pourtant je n'avais jamais refusé d'avouer ma sexualité. Mais à lui, je n'en avais pas envie. Avec lui je voulais juste être hétéro, pour changer un peu.

Ce soir nous nous embrassions encore sur la plage. Assis cette fois. Je le laissai passer ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Je m'aventurai même sous le sien pour toucher ces abdos musclés, ses pectoraux formés.

\- Mmmh, j'aimerai bien voir cette plage de jour, chuchota-t-il en caressant mon nez avec le sien.

\- Vendredi ?

\- Deux jours, c'est loin !

\- Il ne fait pas très chaud demain Bellamy…

\- Bon bon d'accord. Je ne vais pas refuser, j'ai hâte de plonger dans l'eau avec toi !

Il avait fini par me faire céder. Ses baisers sans doute… Après tout, si nous croisions Lexa, tant pis, il fallait que je passe à autre chose.

Il me sourit et je l'embrassai. J'avais un peu peur. Mais ses baisers me rassuraient. Rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais ressentir en embrassant une fille. Mais cela restait tout de même agréable.

Ce soir ses mains devinrent un peu plus baladeuses. Et je le laissai faire. J'avais un peu envie d'aller plus loin. Puis nous étions sur la plage, je savais que nous n'irions pas jusqu'au bout. Cette fois je ne le repoussai pas lorsqu'il passa sur mon soutient gorge. J'appréciai même la douceur dont il fit preuve. Par pur réflexe je commençai à lui caresser les tétons. Mais je supposai que les hommes aussi devaient être sensible à cet endroit, non ?. Il ne me repoussa pas c'était donc que cela ne devait pas être si désagréable.

Bellamy ne me retira pas mon débardeur mais il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge pour libérer ma poitrine. Aussitôt il passa ses doigts en dessous, me tirant quelques gémissements et des picotements entre les jambes. N'ayant rien à lui retirer, je lui enlevai son t-shirt pour avoir le loisir de toucher un peu son corps. Il faisait si noir, j'aurais voulu le voir, c'était un peu dommage. D'un coup il plaqua ses mains contre mes fesses et m'attira contre lui, me faisant monter sur ses genoux pour plaquer mon buste contre le sien. Il souleva mon haut d'un geste habile et déposa des baisers sur mes seins. Je me laissai totalement aller à son geste, appréciant ses coups de langues et mordillements. Il était incroyablement doué. Mes mains caressaient son cuir chevelu avec avidité. Je me laissai aller à mes ressentis. J'avais toujours eu le fantasme de coucher avec un homme, la situation ne me laissait donc pas indifférente.

J'eus une envie soudaine de le toucher. J'attrapai son visage pour le relever et pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ma main gauche glissa le long de son torse et dans son short en toile. Je sentis son membre durci lorsque j'arrivai sur son caleçon. Une certaine fougue s'empara de moi et je n'hésitai pas à passer la main sous son sous-vêtement. Il me mordit la lèvre à ce même moment. Je ris un peu et il repassa ses mains sur mes seins. Je commençai à le caresser du mieux que je pus.

Il jouit plutôt vite et s'en excusa presque. Je l'embrassai pour le rassurer. Il plaqua ses mains sur mes reins et me pencha en arrière pour m'allonger sur le sable. Bellamy arriva à quatre pattes sur moi et continua à m'embrasser tout en défaisant le bouton de mon jean. Il était partageur. Sa main habile se glissa dans ma culotte sans plus de préliminaires et il me caressa avec énergie. Peut-être un peu maladroitement, mais j'en avais tellement envie que je ne m'en plaignis pas. Je dus appuyer sur le dos de sa main pour m'aider à atteindre l'orgasme. Et lorsque ce fut le cas je m'agrippai à son dos musclé. Il se retira et m'embrassa tout doucement, comme pour conclure ce que nous venions de faire.

Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais considérer que nous avions couché ensemble ou non. Si ç'avait été une fille, on aurait dit que oui. Alors il me semblait raisonnable de le penser là aussi.

Nous nous relevâmes pour nous rhabiller, nous reculotter. Et en silence il me raccompagna.

\- Tu sais, je peux te raccompagner chez toi aussi Bellamy.

\- Je suis un peu vieux jeu, je préfère que ce soit l'homme ahah !

\- Ça m'arrange, je ne vais pas te forcer !

Un petit silence et il reprit la parole.

\- C'était cool ce soir…

Ses doigts caressèrent l'intérieur de ma main.

\- Oui… Tu sais, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça…

Je voulu retirer ma phrase, c'était lui avouer que je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu m'avais l'air plutôt douée…

\- Ahah, merci… Toi aussi d'ailleurs…

\- Ce fut un plaisir, dit-il en faisant une révérence.

J'en ris beaucoup. Devant le camping il m'embrassa avec envie et me souhaita une bonne nuit.

Octavia apprit tout de cette nuit, dans les moindres détails. Et ça avait l'air de l'amuser beaucoup toute cette situation. Elle était contente de me voir franchir des barrières que je m'étais imposée. Elle se sentit même pousser des ailes à me donner des conseils.

Le lendemain soir je ne voyais pas Bellamy, il n'était pas disponible. Très honnête avec moi, il m'avait dit qu'il passait la soirée en famille. Comme il avait passé ces derniers soirs en ma compagnie, il voulait leur faire plaisir et rester avec eux. Cela ne me gênait pas plus que ça. J'appréciai sa compagnie mais n'avais pas non plus besoin d'être collé à lui. Et puis nous devions aller à la plage un peu plus tard de toute façon.

Dans l'après-midi de ce même lendemain, j'allais me promener vers la fête foraine. Ma mère était partie en excursion en bateau. Maintenant que je savais les conduire je n'aimais plus monter dessus si ce n'était pas pour piloter, je l'avais donc laissé y aller sans moi. Quoi de mieux que ma fête bien aimée pour passer la journée. Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis l'incident avec Lexa et l'endroit me manquait. J'allais mieux, je pouvais m'y rendre sans méfiance.

Le soleil brillait comme depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. La chaleur faisait tourner l'odeur de sucre pour ne la rendre qu'encore meilleure. Un tas de familles, de couples, étaient allongés sur leurs serviettes posées sur le sable chaud. Dans la fête foraine, un peu moins de monde, mais tout de même beaucoup d'enfants courant dans tous les sens. Je respirai à plein poumons et fermai les yeux pour apprécier. Lorsque je les rouvris une chevelure ondulée m'interpella. Une fille mince se tenait de dos juste devant moi, elle faisait la queue devant le stand de tir. Je ne pouvais pas rêver, c'était Lexa. J'hésitai entre partir en courant et aller lui parler. Je me mis dans un coin où je pouvais l'observer. Lorsqu'elle paya l'homme qui tenait le stand elle tourna son profil vers moi. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Moi qui avais essayé de la fuir depuis tout ce temps. En quelques secondes tout avait volé en éclats. La voir se concentrer pour tirer, elle était si belle, me retournait. Bellamy s'envola de mon esprit. J'étais accaparée par cette vision. J'avais envie d'aller me poster derrière elle pour l'aider à viser juste…

Quand elle eut épuisé ses trois coups elle posa l'arme factice sur la table en soufflant de désespoir. Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une pièce qu'elle tendit à l'homme. Lexa reprit le fusil et se mit en position de tir. C'était ma chance.

* * *

 _ **Alors, je suis vraiment navrée pour ceux qui ne ship pas le Bellarke (à la base je ne le ship pas moi-même) mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Mais bon, Lexa est de retour alors vous me pardonnerez :D**_


	7. Première fois

_**Clarke se promène dans sa chère fête foraine et tombe sur Lexa, elle se décide à l'aborder, que va-t-il se passer…**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Je m'avançai vers elle pour venir dans son dos. Je passai un bras sous le sien qui soutenait le canon. Mon autre main se posa sur sa hanche et j'approchai ma bouche de son oreille pour chuchoter.

\- Tu dois viser avec le bout du fusil, pas en regardant la gâchette…

Lexa sursauta mais resta en position. Je m'étonnais moi-même, elle ne voulait plus me voir, elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre, mais quelque chose me poussait inexorablement vers elle, j'avais besoin d'elle.

\- Clarke…

Ah, sa voix m'avait manquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est mon lieu de prédilection je te signale, ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Aller, concentre-toi.

Elle ne dit rien et se raidit pour se préparer. Je guidai ses mouvements.

\- Quand la cible est alignée avec le bout du canon, tu peux tirer.

Elle tira. Manqua sa cible.

\- Zut, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu peux le faire. Soit plus précise.

Cette fois elle retint sa respiration.

\- Maintenant !

Elle tira une seconde fois. Sa munition atteignit la cible. Je sentis son corps vibrer de joie. Mais elle se retint d'en faire plus.

\- Allez, un deuxième comme ça et tu gagnes cette immonde peluche de dauphin.

Lexa ricana et se concentra encore. Cette fois elle atteignit sa cible sans que je ne lui donne le feu vert.

\- Oui !, s'extasia-t-elle en posant le fusil sur le comptoir.

Elle se retourna brusquement et me sauta au cou sans que je ne m'y attende.

\- P-pardon…, dit-elle en se détachant.

L'homme amusé lui tendit volontiers sa peluche de dauphin qu'elle accepta non sans malice. Nous nous mîmes sur le côté pour laisser la place aux autres.

\- Merci je suppose…

\- De rien…

Un silence tenace s'installa. J'attendais qu'elle fuie comme la dernière fois. Mais au lieu de ça elle restait plantée là à triturer sa peluche.

\- Clarke, je…

Mon cœur battait, j'attendais la suite.

\- J'arrive pas à t'oublier… J'ai essayé. J'ai même pas réussi à supprimer les photos que tu as faites de moi. Ça fait plus d'une semaine, mais j'y arrive pas…

\- Lexa…

Je vins caresser sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux. Sa tête se tourna pour que sa bouche puisse embrasser la paume de ma main. Lexa attrapa ma main dans les siennes et caressa mes doigts, un par un. Nos doigts s'entrelaçaient, se croisaient, se décroisaient. C'était doux. Tout autour de nous semblait disparaître.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras, Clarke…

Je ne pus faire autrement que de répondre à sa demande. Je l'amenai doucement à moi et l'étreignis.

\- Je me sens en sécurité avec toi… Comme si rien d'horrible ne pouvait plus jamais m'arriver…

Je lui caressai le haut du crâne. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle se défit de mon emprise et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois que tu peux m'aider à guérir, Clarke ?

\- Guérir ?

\- Panser mes blessures. Celles causées par la disparition de Costia…

\- Je peux essayer de faire de mon mieux, Lexa…

Elle me sauta une nouvelle fois au cou et cette fois plaqua ses lèvres contre ma bouche. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je failli en tomber à la renverse. Elle me rattrapa de justesse et nous nous mîmes à rire. Une fois calmées, je lui attrapai le poignet.

\- Suis-moi, dis-je juste.

Elle ne dit rien et me laissa l'entraîner à ma suite. Je marchai vite puis me mis à courir, toujours en la tenant.

Je l'amenais au Bungalow… Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'étais mue par une force au-dessus de mes moyens. Nous traversâmes le camping en courant toujours plus vite. Arrivées devant le bungalow je l'ouvris et nous y pénétrâmes essoufflées. Nous dûmes nous stopper dans l'entrée, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre notre souffle.

\- Pourquoi on a couru au juste ?, demanda Lexa entre deux grandes respirations.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Peur que tu changes d'avis peut-être…

\- Embrasse-moi…

Comme si elle me l'avait ordonné je fonçai sur elle. S'il fallait ça pour qu'elle ne parte pas. J'essayais de l'embrasser du mieux que je pouvais. J'y mettais du cœur, tout ce que je pouvais pour lui transmettre ma passion. Elle suivit la danse. Nos langues se retrouvèrent comme si elles s'étaient manquées. Savourer à nouveau le goût de sa bouche me donnait des frissons. Mon corps plaqué contre elle la poussa dans le bungalow pour l'amener jusque dans ma chambre. Elle balança la peluche de dauphin dans la pièce, ses genoux cognèrent contre le bord du lit et Lexa fut forcée de s'y asseoir, se décollant de moi. Je la regardai de haut et la dévorai du regard. Quelques instants. Puis je l'embrassai à nouveau en la faisant basculer sur le lit, me retrouvant sur elle.

J'avais envie d'elle et cette fois je savais qu'elle ne partirait pas. Il y avait comme cette impression que nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Pourtant nos gestes étaient maladroits et doux par peur de faire une bêtise. Après un petit temps, Lexa me lâcha pour remonter dans le lit et se poser correctement. Je remontai la rejoindre et commençai à embrasser sa nuque et à passer mes mains sur ses hanches pour relever son t-shirt. Je lui caressai longuement les flancs avant de lui retirer son haut. Elle me regarda comme si elle m'acceptait. Sa main gauche caressa ma joue et elle m'attira à elle pour retrouver ma bouche. Lexa aussi voulu caresser mes côtes et enlever mon t-shirt. Nos shorts suivirent. Encore une fois nous nous retrouvions en sous-vêtements. Je l'embrassais, nous nous embrassions, encore et encore. Sans nous en lasser. Je crois que j'avais caressé chaque parcelle de son corps musclé et fin lorsqu'elle se décida à me retirer mon soutien-gorge. Je m'autorisai à lui retirer le sien. Mes doigts frôlèrent ses tétons à plusieurs reprises. Ils se gonflèrent sous l'excitation, au même rythme que son souffle s'accélérait. Je la regardai dans les yeux. Les siens semblaient renfermer un immense désir. Et pourtant le vert de ses yeux cachait une infinie tristesse contre laquelle elle semblait luter en permanence. Je l'embrassai pour ne plus les regarder, cela me faisait trop de mal.

Notre baiser m'alluma totalement. Sans que je n'y puisse rien y faire mon bassin commença à s'agiter. Prenant cela comme un signal, ma partenaire retira sa culotte, me signifiant de retirer aussi la mienne. Une fois que je me remis en place, Lexa exerça une pression sur mes épaules pour se retrouver à ma place, en position de domination. Je ne pus échapper à son regard perçant cette fois. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses épaules et me chatouillaient la peau. Je les lui regroupai pour les passer dans son dos. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes bras, mes mains, elle les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser et les léchouiller. Puis sa langue continua sa course sur mon cou et mon buste. Bientôt ses crocs titillaient mes seins de toute part. Mon corps à présent ne se retenait plus. J'avais du mal à contenir mes gémissements. Mais mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux, le dos. Je voulais la toucher. Je voulais encore parcourir ce corps si parfait. Ses muscles jalonnaient son corps et le rendaient si ludique à toucher que je ne m'en laissais pas.

Lexa remonta vers ma bouche pour m'embrasser de nouveau. J'en profitai pour glisser mes doigts sur ses seins qui me manquaient déjà. Son corps se cambra lui aussi. Nous nous entrechoquions. Ma cuisse droite se souleva machinalement et entra en contact avec le sexe humide de ma partenaire. Elle dut trouver cela agréable car elle commença à s'y frotter doucement. Je baissai petit à petit ma cuisse, mais elle la suivit pour continuer. Jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à souder mon intimité avec sa propre cuisse. Ses mouvements sur ma jambe provoquaient des caresses qui me procuraient du bien. Nos corps étaient si proches, tellement proches, comme si cela était impossible. Je sentais la peau de son ventre contre le mien. Ses seins caressaient les miens. Sa bouche maintenant ne voulait plus se séparer de la mienne. Mes mains fusionnaient avec ses reins et ses côtes. Les siennes s'efforçaient de la tenir en équilibre.

Je ne tenais plus. Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas prête à jouir, mais j'étais arrivée à bout. L'apothéose me fit lui mordre la langue et lui griffer le dos. Mais elle était tellement dans son monde qu'elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Lexa se décolla de mes lèvres pour me laisser respirer. Mais elle n'avait pas fini. Elle agrippa ma cuisse pour la positionner à sa guise et continua les vas et viens de son corps. Plus elle approchait de l'orgasme moins elle respirait. Et d'un coup son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se fermèrent. Moment de flottement. Lexa lâcha un gémissement roque et prononcé qui me rendit dingue. C'était si sexy… Je passai mes mains sur ses joues pour la regarder dans les yeux dans ce moment de jouissance. Toute peur avait quitté son regard. Ses pupilles étaient plus larges. Je percevais le rouge de ses joues. Elle devint haletante et ne me laissa pas plus la regarder, fonça sur moi pour conclure par un baiser.

Puis elle se décolla de moi pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Je me tournai sur le côté en riant tout doucement et posai ma main sur son dos pour le caresser. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquai les tatouages qu'elle avait dans le dos. Je nous laissai reprendre nos esprits avant d'aborder le sujet.

\- Il est beau…, dis-je en suivant du doigt le tracé de l'énorme tatouage qu'elle avait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Des cercles étaient dessinés de part et d'autre de cette ligne osseuse. On aurait dit des planètes. Complétées par quelques lignes qui semblaient placées là aléatoirement. Je distinguai aussi un signe infini discontinu sur sa nuque.

\- Il représente le lien qui nous unis, mon frère et moi. Un cercle pour chaque planète.

Je fis le contour de chaque planète en les comptant. Lexa tourna la tête dans ma direction pour me regarder.

\- Sept cercles, il y'a huit planètes, non ?

\- Celle qui n'est pas représentée c'est la Terre. Elle représente la réalité, la dure réalité, les problèmes, les mauvais souvenirs, les tensions. Le jour où elle sera dessinée sur mon dos, ou sur le sien, cela voudra dire que nous ne nous parlons plus lui et moi, cela voudra dire que nous sommes tombés sur cette Terre si triste…

\- Oh… alors il vaut mieux rester à sept… C'est beau je trouve. Ce lien avec ton frère, ce dessin qui vous lie…

\- On s'aime beaucoup tous les deux. On est très complices, même si on a nos petits secrets et qu'on se chamaille. Mais on a eu envie de marquer sur nos peaux notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

Nous nous regardions pendant qu'elle me racontait son histoire. J'avais l'impression que sa désertion de la dernière fois n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Et l'infini ?, demandai-je curieuse.

Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque, là où je ne voyais plus le tatouage, pour le caresser. Elle sourit bêtement.

\- Mon premier tatouage, je l'ai fait le jour où je suis devenue escrimeuse professionnelle. Il n'est pas continu parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire de l'escrime toute ma vie. En revanche, j'y penserais jusqu'à ma mort et cela restera ce qui a dicté ma vie.

-Hé béh, ça me donne envie de me faire tatouer tout ça !

\- Hihi, c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas vu sur ton corps…

Elle se redressa pour se mettre sur le côté, me faisant face. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et caressa mon bras.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

\- Pour ?

\- Te faire tourner en bourrique… C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas que je ressentirai tout ça pour toi…

Je l'embrassai doucement.

\- C'est pas grave… Je te pardonne… Enfin, si tu me promets de ne plus partir cette fois…

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Lexa en frôlant ma bouche, Je suis bien avec toi… Je veux essayer… Clarke…

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je sentais que j'étais déjà en train de tomber amoureuse. Je l'embrassai encore. Cette fois de manière plus prononcée. Nos corps se rapprochèrent pour s'enlacer.

Après un long moment à nous câliner je fus forcée de lui annoncer que ma mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Je lui proposai d'aller nous promener mais elle devait rentrer pour le dîner. Elle accepta tout de même que je l'accompagne jusque devant la porte de leur maison de vacances. Et comme la première fois, nous échangeâmes un baiser sous le porche. Je la saluai de la main en rebroussant chemin.

En rentrant j'étais sur le même petit nuage que le soir de notre premier baiser. Il ne restait plus à espérer qu'elle ne me fasse pas le même coup… Mais je la croyais lorsqu'elle disait vouloir essayer. Il nous restait un peu plus d'une semaine à passer ensemble, j'allais tout faire pour la convaincre de continuer cette petite histoire après la fin des vacances.

En arrivant devant l'entrée du camping, Bellamy me revint violemment en tête.

\- Hé merde…

Finn n'était pas encore là et le gardien à cette heure me regarda de travers m'ayant entendu jurer. Je passai tête baissée comme si de rien n'était. Il allait falloir que je parle à Bellamy. Nous allions à la plage le lendemain. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à rompre par messages. Je profiterai de le voir pour lui dire la vérité.

\- Putain je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là, marmonnai-je en déambulant dans le camping, Bellamy, je suis désolée…

Cela me faisait quand même un peu mal au cœur. Je m'étais attachée à lui, et je voyais bien qu'il s'attachait encore plus à moi. Et puis après ce que nous avions fait sur la plage hier soir… D'un coup j'eus une très mauvaise image de moi. Je dégainai mon portable pour envoyer un message à Octavia.

 **« Je suis une salope… »**

Je cliquai sur envoyer en ouvrant la porte du bungalow. Ma mère était rentrée et préparait à manger. Je mis la main à la pâte pour que cela aille plus vite. Faire l'amour m'avait affamée. Au dîner elle me raconta son après-midi, et je dus me garder de lui partager le mien. Du moins jusqu'à la fête foraine. Puis je lui dis que j'irais à la plage le lendemain.

\- Je pourrais me joindre à toi ?

Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de Bellamy, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

\- Euh, c'est-à-dire que j'ai rendez-vous avec cette fille dont je t'avais parlé…

\- Oh ! Ça va mieux entre vous alors ?

Elle semblait ravie.

\- Oui…

Je voulais lui sourire joyeusement, mais l'existence de Bellamy m'en empêcha.

Lorsque je me retrouvai seule j'ouvris mes messages. Octavia m'avait répondu. Lexa avait envoyé un message.

 **« Hein ? Comment ça une salope ?** » disait Octavia.

 **« On peut se voir demain après-midi ?** » demandait Lexa.

J'aurais voulu répondre oui à Lexa… Quoique, je le pouvais peut-être. Après tout j'allais larguer Bellamy, après j'aurais le temps de la voir… Mais c'était confirmer le SMS que j'avais envoyé à Octavia… Et puis tant pis !

 **« Avec plaisir ! Vers 16h ? Je ne peux pas plus tôt…** » répondis-je à Lexa.

J'avais rendez-vous à 14h avec Bellamy. Ça me laisserait du temps.

 **« Je t'ai dit ce que j'ai fait hier soir avec Bellamy. Cet aprèm j'ai croisé Lexa par hasard… On a couché ensemble… »** dis-je tout simplement à Octavia.

 **« C'est très bien 16h, à la fête foraine ? »** répondit Lexa.

Ah non, c'était trop près de la plage. Je pouvais aller la chercher chez elle peut-être ?

 **« Je peux venir te prendre chez "toi" si tu veux »**

 **« Attend attend attend, quoi ? T'es redevenu lesbienne ? »** répondit Octavia.

 **« Mais t'es con ahah ! Ecoute, j'ai même pas compris comment c'est arrivé. Elle était là, on a parlé, elle m'a embrassé. Je l'ai invité dans ma chambre et voilà ! Et demain j'ai rendez-vous avec Bellamy. Alors évidemment je vais le larguer (parce que bon le choix entre les deux est vite fait) mais ça me fait de la peine pour lui. Et me dire que hier j'ai couché avec lui et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai couché avec elle, bah j'ai l'impression d'être une salope »**

Je regardai que le destinataire était bien Octavia, et non Lexa, et envoyai le message.

 **« D'accord, tu m'enverras un message quand tu seras devant la porte ? Ma famille fera sûrement la sieste à cette heure-là demain alors autant ne pas les réveiller… »** répondit Lexa.

Je lui dis qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et que j'avais hâte de la revoir. Puis je reçu la réponse d'O'.

 **« Roh mais non, t'es pas une salope. Ça va t'es jeune, t'as bien le droit de t'amuser un peu merde ! Si aucun des deux n'apprend pour l'autre tout ira bien. Tu quittes Bellamy, gentiment, puis tu te mets avec Lexa. Ils ne sauront jamais que l'autre a existé et voilà affaire classée ! »**

 **« Oui t'as pas tort… Je vais essayer d'être la plus douce possible avec Bellamy… »**

 **« Pas trop non plus, faut pas qu'il pense qu'il lui reste une chance. »**

Octavia me laissa pour rejoindre son homme. Je pus me concentrer sur ma conversation avec Lexa.

 **« Je ne dérangerai pas ta famille en plein somme, promis ahah ! … Merci de m'accorder une seconde chance… »**

Autant essayer d'entrer directement dans le sujet.

 **« Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de me remercier tu sais… Je n'arrivai pas à te sortir de ma tête… Heureusement qu'on s'est croisé aujourd'hui, après tout ce que je t'avais dit je n'aurais jamais osé revenir te parler… »**

 **« Je pense que je t'aurais renvoyé un message un jour où l'autre. »**

 **« Pas sûr que j'aurais répondu… Enfin, on ne saura jamais de toute façon. Mais je suis désolée d'agir comme ça. Je me sens bête. Je t'ai rembarrée violemment l'autre soir et aujourd'hui à peine tu me parle que je recommence à t'embrasser… Tu dois me prendre pour une schizo ! »**

Vu dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je n'étais pas en position de la juger.

 **« Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu avais tes raisons, c'est normal. Je ne peux pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, mais je peux m'imaginer que ça ne doit pas être évident à vivre. »**

 **« Je dois avouer que tu me rappelles un peu Costia… Pas physiquement, mais dans ta façon d'être. Ta joie de vivre, ta bonne humeur, ta façon d'être avec moi. »**

Son message m'attendrit. Elle me comparait à une fille qu'elle aimait, c'était plutôt bon signe, non ? Mais en même temps l'évocation de Costia me mettait mal à l'aise.

 **« L'être humain ne veut pas l'admettre mais on est souvent attiré par les mêmes choses, par un certain concept. La façon que j'ai d'être avec toi ? »**

 **« Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… Mais tu ne dois pas avoir tort, après tout on dit bien qu'on a un type de femme ou d'homme ! Oui, tu es douce et tendre, tu sais prendre ton temps, tu fais attention à moi… »**

 **« Tu as pu remarquer tout ça en moi en si peu de temps ?! Et puis dire que je prends mon temps, bon… »**

 **« Ahah, oui, enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti cet après-midi… Oui on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de prendre notre temps (si je puis dire…) mais je pense qu'on en avait besoin toi et moi. »**

 **« Besoin ? »**

 **« Comme s'il y avait eu une espèce de force qui nous avait attirées l'une vers l'autre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça aussi vite. J'avais tellement envie d'être dans tes bras, et j'en ai encore envie… »**

Sa réponse fit sauter mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Elle était si adorable.

 **« Oooh :3 … Moi aussi tu sais, j'étais si bien dans tes bras… »**

 **« Je crois que je ne comprends pas encore très bien ce qui est en train de m'arriver avec toi… J'ai déjà envie d'être tout le temps à tes côtés. »**

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

 **« Je ressens déjà énormément de choses pour toi. Déjà hâte d'être à demain… »**

 **« Moi aussi ! Et je vais aller dormir pour faire arriver demain plus vite. »**

 **« Oh :( déjà ? D'accord… A demain alors, bonne nuit Lexa ! »**

 **« Bonne nuit, Clarke 3 »**

Dommage, la conversation était bien pour une fois. Mais elle avait raison, plus vite nous dormions, plus vite nous arriverions à demain. Ah… Demain il allait aussi falloir que je largue Bellamy. D'ailleurs, je lui avais promis de lui envoyer un message pour reconfirmer. Il ne fallait pas que je l'oubli ou j'allais paraître louche.

 **« Salut Bel' ! Pardon j'ai pas eu une minute à moi ce soir. C'est toujours bon pour demain ? »**

 **« Salut ma belle. Pas de soucis ^^. Oui, oui, si tu es toujours d'accord ! 14h, rendez-vous sur notre plage bien aimée ? »**

 **« C'est parfait ! Je vais dormir alors, pour être en forme pour demain ! »**

 **« Oh :( dommage, on aurait pu parler un peu, enfin, on se verra demain on aura tout le temps ! Bonne nuit mon ange 3 »**

 **« Bonne nuit ^^ »**

J'avais d'abord mis un cœur que j'avais ensuite retiré. Il ne valait mieux pas… Bellamy réagissait comme moi lorsque Lexa était allé dormir. Il devait être tout autant attaché à moi que je l'étais à Lexa. L'horreur… Comment avais-je pu en arriver là… Je posai, dépitée, mon portable sur ma table de chevet et me glissai sous les draps.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? Contents ? Je vous ai vu râler pour le Bellarke hein, mais je n'avais pas menti pour le Clexa ! Veuillez me pardonner :p**_

 _ **Et tant que je vous ai sous la main mes lecteurs adorés, je refais un peu de l'auto pub (je sais c'est moche ahah), et je vous repartage la page de ma campagne de financement pour la réalisation de mon premier court-métrage : il faut aller sur le site Kisskissbankbank et rechercher "Amour Manqué" ;)**_

 _ **Actuellement on a tourné la moitié du film et on tourne l'autre moitié samedi 9 septembre, autant vous dire que je suis à un niveau de stress maximal ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez votre chapitre jeudi prochain )**_

 _ **A jeudi !**_


	8. Tatouages

_**En ce moment je montre la saison 3 de The 100 à ma maman, je suis trop dans le bad quand Lexa est à l'écran… Je ne vous raconte même pas ce que ça va me faire de revoir sa mort…..**_

 _ **Bon, je vous laisse lire, enjoy !**_

* * *

13h30. J'étais prête pour aller à la plage. J'avais mis mon maillot de bain, une robe légère par-dessus. Ma serviette de bain sur l'épaule. Je me regardai dans le miroir.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'es mise en tenue de bain alors que tu vas juste le larguer et que tu n'as aucune intention d'aller dans l'eau ?...

Et voilà, je me parlais encore à moi-même… J'avais voulu paraître crédible et ne pas lui vendre la mèche dès le début. Mais je sentais que j'allais me défiler… Enfin, il était l'heure de partir. Bellamy m'avait envoyé un message, il était déjà sur la plage à m'attendre.

Je sortis du camping et marchai le plus lentement possible vers mon destin.

J'arrivai sur la plage. Il y avait un peu de monde. Mais je savais où se trouverait Bellamy. Evidemment, là où nous nous retrouvions chaque soir… Il était allongé en short de bain sur sa serviette. Ses muscles luisants de crème solaire. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je m'aventurai sur le sable et arrivai à son niveau, plaçai mon corps de telle façon à lui faire de l'ombre pour qu'il réagisse.

\- Hey, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant sur les coudes.

\- Ça va ?

Evidemment, je n'étais pas encore prête…

\- Super !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser. J'acceptai le baiser mais ne le fis pas trop durer.

\- On va se baigner ?, proposa joyeusement Bellamy qui apparemment ne se rendait compte de rien.

\- Euh… je… Je veux profiter un peu du soleil avant, histoire de ne pas gâcher la crème solaire dont je viens de m'enduire ! Mais vas-y sans moi, je te rejoindrai !

\- Ah ah, d'accord ! Je t'attends !

Il m'envoya son sourire ravageur et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Puis il se retourna vivement et couru vers la mer.

Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner d'un coup et ma vision se brouilla. J'eus un vertige qui me força à m'asseoir sur sa serviette. C'était comme si j'avais pris un violent coup sur la tête. En se retournant de la sorte, je réalisai que c'était la première vois que je voyais le dos de Bellamy. Ce gros dos fort et musclé. Ce grand dos qui, à l'instar de celui de Lexa, arborait fièrement un immense tatouage représentant sept cercles accompagnés de lignes et d'arabesques. Le choc m'en avait fait tomber au sol. Ce corps qui courrait fiévreusement vers l'eau affichait l'exacte même tatouage que j'avais vu sur le dos de Lexa la veille. Et cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Bellamy était le frère de Lexa. Lexa était la sœur de Bellamy. J'aurais voulu m'asseoir encore si mes fesses n'étaient pas déjà bien ancrées dans le sable. Un haut le cœur me souleva. Je dus mettre une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de vomir. Non pas que je trouvais ça dégoutant, non. En revanche, j'étais dégoûtée de moi-même. Coucher avec un homme un soir et une femme le lendemain était une chose, mais coucher avec un frère et sa sœur deux jours de suite en était une autre.

Je ne pouvais pas le larguer. C'était impossible. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Et à Lexa ?! Je ne pouvais pas annuler notre après-midi, pas après tout ce que nous nous étions dit hier. La situation me parue d'un coup si surréaliste que je dus me frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer de ne pas rêver. Malheureusement j'étais bel et bien éveillée.

Il fallait que je réagisse. J'étais censée aller chercher Lexa devant chez elle. Mais avec Bellamy dans les parages c'était trop risqué. Je décidai de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que suite à un imprévu je ne pourrais pas passer la prendre mais qu'on pouvait se retrouver devant le stand de tir de la fête foraine. Je savais que Bellamy ne me suivrait pas jusque-là. Lexa répondit presqu'instantanément qu'elle était d'accord. J'avais eu envie d'annuler tout, de partir en courant, de me réfugier dans le bungalow et de ne plus sortir du reste des vacances. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. D'une part parce que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de Lexa et que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes sentiments, d'autre part parce que j'avais des responsabilités à prendre face à mes conneries.

Pour le moment il fallait que je gère Bellamy. J'avais plusieurs options. Soit je restai là et passais l'après-midi avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Soit je filai en douce tout de suite. Ou bien j'attendais qu'il revienne à ma hauteur pour lui dire que je le larguai. Toutes les solutions me semblaient risqués. Mais je n'avais tellement pas envie de le confronter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse, je ne voulais pas être obligée de faire semblant avec lui. Une angoisse commençait à me ronger l'estomac. Je jetai un œil vers la mer. Bellamy était en train de nager paisiblement. C'était le moment. Je rassemblai mes esprits et me levai doucement. Je titubai légèrement, toujours étourdie par le choc de la nouvelle et quittai cette plage le plus vite possible. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer au camping, Bellamy savait où il se trouvait et il était capable de demander mon nom à l'accueil. Comme en journée ce n'était pas Finn qui était de garde, l'homme en poste de jour était capable de donner à Bellamy ce qu'il désirait. Autant me rendre immédiatement à la fête foraine. Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, il n'y penserait peut-être pas. Et je pourrais toujours essayer de m'y cacher. Et puis, il suffisait que je lui envoie un texto pour lui dire que j'avais eu un empêchement et que j'avais dû partir.

 **« Excuses-moi Bellamy, ma mère a un eu problème, elle m'a appelé, j'ai dû partir. Je suis désolée, je te recontacte quand ça va mieux et qu'on peut se voir. »**

Cela devrait faire l'affaire. Maintenant, où-est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir amener Lexa pour éviter Bellamy ?

\- Une balade en bateau !, dis-je à voix haute sous le regard curieux d'un couple de passants.

Je lui avais promis, c'était parfait. Puisqu'il me restait 2h à tuer avant mon rendez-vous j'en profitai pour aller réserver un bateau. Je restai ensuite sur le port à regarder les départs et arrivées.

Je n'arrivai pas à me calmer. Tout devenait clair. Lexa et Bellamy partageaient les mêmes gênes, c'était pour cette raison que le visage de Bellamy m'avait semblé si familier la première fois que nous nous étions rencontré. Tout comme leur façon commune de prononcer mon prénom d'un ton lent en fin de phrase. Maintenant que c'était clair, j'arrivai même à voir des ressemblances dans leurs traits. Cela me rendait folle de ne m'en être pas rendu compte plus tôt. Pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait mentionné le prénom de l'autre s'ils s'aimaient autant ? Et pourquoi je n'avais jamais posé la question… Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais laissé Bellamy me draguer… Ou bien, jamais je n'aurais laissé Lexa revenir vers moi. S'ils l'apprenaient je les perdrai tous les deux. J'avais voulu profiter du bon temps et au final tout était en train de me retomber dessus… Et pourtant, je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner de Lexa. Cela avait été si dur de la perdre, bien que je ne la connaisse que depuis quelques jours à peine, j'étais tellement attirée vers elle que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Alors que je m'étais défilé pour larguer Bellamy, je ne pouvais me résoudre à annuler mon après-midi avec Lexa. J'avais besoin d'être avec elle, envie d'être dans ses bras. Je savais que mon égoïsme finirait par me perdre, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je restais humaine après tout.

Un sms de Lexa qui me tira de mes pensées. Elle était déjà au stand de tir. Je me mis aussitôt à courir en direction de la fête foraine. J'arrivai complètement essoufflée sous son regard amusé. Elle me fit une accolade et je lui dis de me suivre.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

J'essayai de rayer Bellamy de mes pensées pour éviter de trop culpabiliser. Même si ce que j'étais en train de faire était horrible. Je menai Lexa jusqu'au pied du bateau que j'avais réservé. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- C'est trop bien, Clarke ! Et n'oublies pas, tu dois me raconter toutes les anecdotes de la région !

\- Ahah, j'ai tout prévu ne t'en fais pas.

C'était un mensonge. Mais il suffisait que j'improvise, je connaissais toutes les légendes et histoires de la région par cœur.

J'aidais Lexa à grimper sur l'engin et me mis au volant pour nous sortir du port. Une fois éloignées de la côte je ralentis et décidai d'un parcours à lui faire faire. J'allais lui faire longer les falaises à une distance assez éloignée, ce qui permettait de bien les observer. Nous ferions demi-tour lorsqu'elle en aurait marre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce début d'aprèm ?, me demanda Lexa.

\- Euh j'ai accompagné ma mère faire des courses.

\- Vous allez souvent faire des courses.

\- Ouais, on achète jamais beaucoup de trucs pour éviter de porter trop lourd, alors on y va souvent.

Encore de beaux mensonges.

\- Et toi ?, demandai-je en retour pour changer de sujet.

\- Mon frère voulait aller seul sur la plage alors avec mes parents on est allé se promener un peu, je leur ai montré les carrelets.

\- Ohw, je suis contente que ça t'ais plu et que tu ais voulu partager ça avec eux ! Et mais, dis-moi, depuis le temps que tu me parles de ton frère, il s'appelle comment ?

Il fallait que j'en sois vraiment sûre.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas dit son prénom ! Il s'appelle Bellamy.

Tous mes espoirs étaient définitivement détruits.

\- Oh, c'est un joli prénom !

\- Oui, c'est plutôt original, je l'aime bien aussi !

\- Vu que vous avez le même tatouage, vous devez être très proches l'un de l'autre, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. On est très protecteur l'un envers l'autre. Si quelqu'un embête l'un de nous, l'autre va tout de suite chercher à le défendre.

Parfait, alors les deux allaient me tomber dessus une fois que la vérité éclaterait. Il fallait que je change de sujet avant de devenir folle.

\- Tiens, regarde, dis-je, Tu vois ce bord de falaise un peu plus en pic que les autres ?

\- Euh… où ça ?

J'arrêtai le moteur pour pouvoir mieux lui montrer. Je lâchai la barre pour aller me poser derrière elle. Je me mis contre son dos, collai ma joue contre la sienne et attrapai sa main que je levai dans les airs. Je lui fis sortir son index pour pointer l'horizon. J'essayai d'aligner ma vue, le bout de son doigt et la falaise dont je lui parlai pour qu'elle la voit.

\- Là, suis ton doigt, tu vois ?

\- Ah ! Oui !

Je baissai sa main mais la gardai dans la mienne et restai tout contre elle.

\- Plusieurs marins rapportent qu'ils ont vu un homme-loup hurler à la Lune sur ce pic.

\- Un loup-garou ?

\- Non, non, un homme-loup, c'est à dire qu'ils ont tous vu un homme s'approcher de la falaise puis se transformer en un loup majestueux qui s'est mis à hurler.

\- Mmh, et pourquoi il hurle ?

\- Certains disent qu'il veut faire peur aux pécheurs, d'autres qu'il appelle son amoureuse. A toi de choisir.

Lexa se retourna pour me faire face.

\- Je préfère la version romantique…

Son sourire entraîna le mien. Sa bouche se fixa sur la mienne et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, comme elle aimait tant le faire. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du sel, la brise marine avait dû apporter des cristaux sur sa peau et lui donnait un aspect salé. C'était agréable. Je me sentais coupable. Et pourtant, j'intensifiai le baiser pour espérer oublier la situation. Une grande envie de la caresser s'empara de moi. Mes mains ne purent s'empêcher d'aller farfouiller sous son haut pour retrouver la douceur de la peau de ses hanches. Elle me laissa faire et défit même son étreinte pour me caresser le dos. Nos corps s'approchèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre. Mais nous étions au beau milieu de l'océan et nous dûmes nous séparer. Son front se cola au mien, ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir une fois les vacances finies, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Je mourrais de ne pas te revoir…

Pour quelqu'un qui m'avait rejeté aux premiers abords c'était un peu gonflé de dire ça. Mais j'étais très mal placée pour la juger. Je l'embrassai pour toute réponse. Puis je repris la route pour continuer la visite. Nous restâmes en mer près de trois heures. Je lui racontais l'histoire des lieux, de la ville, les quelques légendes que je connaissais. Et nous nous câlinions, nous embrassions. C'était assez parfait. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir fui la plage et Bellamy quelques heures plus tôt. Passer ma journée à câliner deux personnes différentes, je n'aurais pas pu.

Je dû finir par nous ramener au port. Il était 20h passées.

\- Ça va, il est pas trop tard, tes parents ne vont rien dire ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas quand je rentrerai. Et Bellamy doit sûrement toujours être à la plage !

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre qu'elle. Je n'avais pas regardé mes SMS depuis que j'étais avec Lexa, et j'avais très peur de voir la réponse de son frère…

\- Tu me raccompagnes ?, demanda Lexa.

\- Euh, je… Euh, tu ne veux pas me raccompagner pour une fois ? Ah, enfin sauf si tu dois rentrer…

\- Non, non, t'as raison, c'est toujours toi, puis maintenant je connais le chemin !

Sauvée ! En espérant que Bellamy ne m'attende pas à l'entrée du camping…

Nous nous mîmes en route, main dans la main. Plus nous approchions de notre destination, plus je sentais le stress m'envahir. Une fois que j'allais me retrouver seule il allait falloir que je réfléchisse sérieusement à une solution. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à leur mentir à tous les deux. Je tenais trop à eux pour leur faire du mal. Surtout à Lexa qui avait déjà souffert.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, Clarke.

Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt. Bellamy et Lexa avaient vraiment la même façon d'insister sur mon prénom. Le même accent quand il le prononçait.

\- Je profite de l'instant, mentis-je, Le vent marin, ta main dans la mienne, j'essaie de ne pas penser aux choses désagréables de la vie.

Alors que je faisais absolument l'inverse.

\- Oh, c'est beau…

Elle s'approcha de moi et s'agrippa à mon bras. Heureusement, Bellamy n'était pas à l'entrée du camping.

\- On se revoit quand ?, demanda Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère a prévu pour demain. Je te tiens au courant ? Tu repars quand ?

\- Dans une semaine tout pile, toi aussi ?

\- Oui. On a le temps de se revoir un peu alors, c'est cool.

\- Oui…

Son oui se termina à peine qu'elle colla ses lèvres contre les miennes.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver dans un endroit un peu plus intime…

\- Lexa…

Sa provocation me força à lui mordiller la langue. Elle rit et se détacha de moi avant de s'en aller.

\- J'attends un message de ta part Clarke ! A plus !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je la saluai.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le camping, Finn, qui venait de commencer le travail, m'interpella.

\- Hé bah Clarke, tu me trompes aussi avec une fille ? Il est passé où le beau brun de la dernière fois ?

Je voulu d'abord l'envoyer bouler, puis finalement, il saurait peut-être être d'une oreille attentive.

\- Tu vas rire Finn, ils sont frères et sœurs…

\- Quoi ?!

Je m'appuyai sur le comptoir qui nous séparait.

\- Pour faire court, j'ai rencontré la fille en premier, on s'est embrassé, elle m'a repoussée, puis j'ai rencontré le mec et on s'est mis ensemble. La fille est revenue vers moi, on a couché ensemble. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils sont frères et sœurs.

\- Wow, fit Finn en semblant encaisser, Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup… Et alors, tu comptes rester avec les deux ?

\- Non, de base aujourd'hui j'étais parti pour larguer le mec, mais quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient de la même famille et que du coup j'étais une connasse, ça m'a bloqué.

\- Une connasse ? Mais non ! Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'ils partageaient le même sang ! Après peut-être que tu aurais pu rompre avec le mec avant de coucher avec la fille, mais bon tu es jeune, t'as bien le droit de t'amuser. Mais si tu veux un avis, il va falloir quitter un des deux, au moins.

\- Oui je sais… Mais je ne sais pas comment dire au mec que je veux le quitter alors que de toute façon je m'en vais dans une semaine.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas forcément d'explications à lui donner. C'est ta vie, tes choix.

\- Mais je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

\- Oui, c'est pas une chose facile, mais il s'en remettra va. Vous n'êtes pas non plus resté 3 ans ensemble.

\- C'est vrai, t'as pas tort… Hé, on devrait parler plus souvent toi et moi, t'es plutôt de bon conseil finalement !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que je suis juste le mec un peu lourdingue qui tient l'entrée du camping ? Ne te leurre pas jeune fille, je fais uniquement ça pour gagner des sous l'été !

\- Ahah ! Et tu fais quoi le reste de l'année ?

\- Je suis des entraînement en espérant un jour pouvoir aller dans l'espace !

\- Tu déconnes !

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux !

\- Hé béh, qui l'aurait cru !

\- Allez, file Clarke, tu as des problèmes à régler, on parlera de ma passion pour les étoiles plus tard !

\- Merci Finn, bonne nuit !

\- Toi aussi.

Il m'envoya un sourire et je rejoignis mon bungalow. Je n'en revenais pas. Finalement il était gentil, et il avait réussi à me rassurer. Au moins, l'été prochain, je saurais comment occuper mes soirées, il avait sûrement plein de choses à raconter !

Une fois chez moi, j'ouvris mon portable pour voir la réponse de Bellamy.

 **« Pas de soucis Clarke, c'est dommage, j'avais tellement hâte de me baigner avec toi… Dis-moi si ta mère va mieux ! »**

Je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre. J'allai manger, ma mère m'attendait, j'y réfléchirai plus tard.

A peine entrée dans ma chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle que je me jetai sur mon téléphone pour parler de toute cette situation à Octavia. Elle était choquée tout autant que moi mais ses conseils se rapprochaient de ceux de Finn. Larguer Bellamy sans trop d'explications.

 **« Et pour Lexa, je fais quoi ? »**

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire… »**

 **« Alors je bâtirai notre relation sur un mensonge ? »**

 **« Une omission ! Mais je sais c'est pas facile, mais elle est détruite, elle a eu du mal à revenir vers toi, c'est pas le moment de la repousser si tu tien vraiment à elle. »**

 **« Oui, t'as peut-être raison… Je vais envoyer un message à Bellamy pour qu'on se voit demain et que je lui dise que c'est fini »**

 **« Sage décision. »**

 **« Ma mère va mieux, merci de t'en être inquiété Bellamy. On peut se voir demain ? Il faut que je te parle. »**

Il ne tarda pas à répondre.

 **« Ouf ! Euh oui on peut se voir… 20h devant le bar ? Je ne peux pas avant »**

 **« 20h c'est bon. A demain. »**

Il ne me répondit pas. Il devait se douter de quelque chose. J'en informai Octavia qui tenta de me rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Octavia alla dormir. Je n'y arrivai pas. Lexa ne m'avait pas envoyé de message, heureusement, je n'aurais pas eu la force de lui répondre pour le moment. Mais demain il allait falloir que je lui dise que je n'étais pas disponible pour la voir, histoire de la rassurer. J'envisagerai de la revoir après avoir parlé avec Bellamy. Et il fallait encore que je trouve quoi lui dire à celui-là.

\- Ecoute je suis désolée, je sens que ça ne marche pas entre nous, on ferait mieux d'arrêter là avant de trop s'attacher… Mouais… … … Bellamy, tu sais, en fait je préfère les filles, et c'est pas que tu m'as servi de cobaye, non non, j'ai adoré être avec toi, mais voilà, il faut que ça s'arrête… C'est horrible… … … Bellamy, tu vas rire, mais en fait, tu te souviens que quand on s'est rencontré je luttai contre un chagrin d'amour ? Hé bah il est résolu ce chagrin, je me suis mis en couple avec la personne !... Clarke ! Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça… Aaaaaarg !

Je me pris le visage dans les mains. Cela s'annonçait compliqué.

\- De toute façon, ça sert à rien que je répète avant, je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire ce que j'aurais préparé… Pff..

J'eus un mal fou à m'endormir ce soir-là.

* * *

 _ **Bon je pense ne pas vous avoir vraiment surpris sur ce coup, énormément d'entre vous se doutaient que Lexa et Bellamy étaient frère et sœur. Du coup navrée pour ceux qui priaient que cela soit faux, c'était vraiment trop jouissif de vous voir vous inquiéter la dessus tout en sachant que j'avais déjà écrit tout ça héhé.**_

 _ **Maintenant il ne me reste que le chapitre 9 d'avance, et je pense que le 10 sera la dernier. Mais je pense à faire un deuxième tome, enfin, on en reparlera en temps voulu.**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de poster la suite jeudi prochain !**_

 _ **Passez une bonne semaine 3**_


	9. Drôle de compromis

_**Hey ! Navrée de ne pas avoir posté jeudi, il me restait trois pages de ce chapitre à écrire et je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller… Mais finalement tout est casé, alors bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Enjoooooy !**_

* * *

A peine réveillée le lendemain que j'envoyai un message à Lexa pour lui dire que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir ce jour. Elle fut triste mais j'essayai de la rassurer en lui disant que nous pourrions nous voir plus tard dans la semaine. J'étais bien confiante. Mais je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais réagir à ma soirée.

Ma journée fut consacrée au dessin. Au moins cela me permettait de ne penser à rien. Je me concentrais pour reproduire un paysage que j'avais pris en photo au tout début de mes vacances.

Au milieu de la journée, en cherchant une gomme dans mes tiroirs, je retombai sur la peluche de raton laveur. Je pris un moment pour la regarder et la caresser. Elle me rendit triste. J'aurais préféré peut-être ne jamais croiser Lexa en fin de compte, cela m'aurait évité tous ces tracas. Une larme coula au coin de mon œil. J'avais une soudaine envie d'en finir avec tout. De laisser aussi tomber Lexa. Si je la lâchais maintenant c'était mieux que de garder en moi un secret qui, s'il sortait bien plus tard, serait dévastateur. Si je lui disais aujourd'hui que tout était fini, elle m'oublierait assez vite. Mais en même temps je risquais de la dégouter de l'amour… Le choix était compliqué.

20h, j'étais devant le bar. J'envoyai un sms à Bellamy pour le prévenir. Il me répondit qu'il était déjà installé. Je pénétrai dans l'établissement et le repérai. Il avait déjà commandé à boire et sa boisson était d'ailleurs bien entamée.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?, demandai-je intriguée en m'installant devant lui.

\- Un peu oui.

\- Oh, il fallait me dire, je serais venue plus tôt.

\- Non, c'est pas grave. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- De réfléchir ?

Si quelqu'un devait réfléchir ici c'était plutôt moi.

\- Oui, à la situation.

\- La situation ?

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler. Du coup je me suis dit « ah, elle va enfin m'en parler ». Mais plus la journée avançait, plus j'ai douté de ton honnêteté, après tout, hier tu es partie comme une voleuse. Alors je suis venu ici un peu plus tôt pour réfléchir au calme, loin de Lexa.

Il ne m'avait jamais dit le nom de sa sœur. C'était comme s'il l'avait prononcé pour me faire réagir. Mais je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je… Te parler de quoi Bellamy ?

\- Clarke… Je te pensais plus courageuse. Je sais pour Lexa et toi. Je vous ai vu, la veille de notre rendez-vous à la plage, vous embrasser sous le porche de la maison.

Un serveur s'approcha de la table et quand il vit l'expression sur mon visage il fit demi-tour comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon je n'aurais pas été en mesure d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Avant la plage… Mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas annulé alors ?

\- Parce que toi tu as annulé peut-être ?

\- Non… Parce que… justement, je voulais profiter de notre rendez-vous pour te quitter. J'avoue que je me suis un peu dégonflée. Et quand j'ai compris que tu étais son frère j'ai…

\- Attend, tu ne savais pas qu'on était frère et sœur ?

\- Bah non ! Sinon je ne serais pas sorti avec toi à la base ! T'es arrivé dans ce bar, t'étais mignon, j'avais une fille à oublier, j'ai pas cherché plus loin moi ! Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais même pas répondu…

\- Depuis quand tu sais que c'est ma sœur ?

\- Depuis hier, à la plage… Quand j'ai vu ton tatouage.

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il porta la paille de sa boisson à sa bouche et aspira longuement.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as vu celui de Lexa.

\- Ou-oui…

\- Vous avez couché ensemble…

Ce n'était pas une question, alors je ne lui répondis pas. Il avait compris de toute façon.

\- Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il y avait de changé en elle depuis le début de ces vacances, continua Bellamy, Je pensais bêtement que c'était l'air marin. Mais en fait c'était toi. J'aurais dû le comprendre, qu'il y avait une fille en jeu. Elle est tombée amoureuse de toi…

Amoureuse ? Vraiment ? Le fait que cette phrase sorte de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre me fit une sensation bizarre. Bellamy se tue de nouveau et sembla réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux, bu quelques gorgées, puis, d'un ton posé et très calme, reprit la parole.

\- Ecoute, Lexa ne doit jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi. Ça la briserait. Je vois bien l'effet que ça lui fait de t'avoir rencontré, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça depuis la mort de Costia. J'ai vu comment elle t'a embrassée… Et j'ai aussi vu comment tu l'as embrassée…

\- Je suis désolée Bellamy…

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est moi qui suis venu te parler le premier, et tu m'avais dit que tu avais un chagrin d'amour, je ne pouvais pas me douter. Le bonheur de ma sœur passe avant tout. Tu l'aimes ?

Je ne voulais pas le chagriner en lui répondant, mais il ne me laissait pas le choix.

\- Je crois oui…

\- Alors prend bien soin d'elle s'il te plait…

Il aspira une dernière fois dans sa paille jusqu'à avaler de l'air. Ses deux grandes mains se posèrent sur la table pour l'aider à se redresser. Il se leva, fit le tour et s'approcha de moi.

\- Mais je te préviens, Clarke, si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras affaire avec moi.

Son ton était doucement menaçant. Il se pencha vers moi pour déposer sa bouche contre la mienne. Un baiser sans saveur, comme s'il voulait juste garder un souvenir. Puis il partit sans se retourner.

Je restai assise en silence pendant un petit moment. Le serveur osa enfin venir à ma rencontre.

\- Ça va mademoiselle ?

\- Euh oui, je euh, je vais payer son verre et puis je vais m'en aller…

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez rien ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon.

Le serveur retourna au comptoir pour me sortir la note de Bellamy. Lorsqu'il revint il me déposa un verre d'eau sur la table.

\- Je sentais que vous en aviez besoin…

\- Merci, c'est gentil…

Je bus le verre d'une traite et sorti un billet de dix pour le payer. Il s'en alla doucement veillant à ce que je n'ai plus besoin de rien, et je laissai la monnaie sur la table en guise de pourboire.

Je fis un détour avant de rentrer au camping. En marchant je repensai à tout ce qui venait de se passer. En clair, Bellamy venait de me donner le champ libre. Je n'avais limite plus/pas besoin de me prendre la tête. C'était lui qui m'avait quitté en me disant de prendre soin de Lexa -ce que j'avais grandement envie de faire. Alors pourquoi tout cela me tracassait ? Le fait de mentir à Lexa… Elle ne savait pas que j'étais allée voir un mec -et pas n'importe quel homme- entre notre première rencontre et notre première fois. Certes elle ne m'en voudrait peut-être pas puisqu'après tout elle m'avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous, mais justement, le fait de ne pas lui dire, c'était stupide. C'était le genre de secret enfoui qui finissait toujours par ressortir pour vous exploser au visage au plus mauvais moment. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Et puis, Bellamy avait-il raison lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ? Rien que cette pensée me réchauffait le cœur. J'avais pensé être la seule à ressentir autant d'émotions vives si rapidement. Apparemment c'était partagé…

Je sortis mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lexa.

 **« Salut Lexa. Je suis libre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, et toi ? »**

 **« Oh, j'allais justement t'envoyer un message. Ecoute je suis libre tous les soirs si tu veux. »**

 **« Cool :). Alors, demain, 20h devant la fête foraine ? »**

 **« C'est parfait ! Désolée, Clarke, il faut que je te laisse. Mon petit frère vient de rentrer et il fait la tête, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état-là. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit 3 »**

Son message me mit mal à l'aise. Je savais pourquoi son frère n'allait pas bien. De plus, il n'allait pas lui raconter ce qui clochait chez lui, en tous cas pas entièrement. Et puis, je n'avais jusqu'ici pas pensé à ses sentiments à lui… C'est vrai qu'on était allé un peu vite, mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il puisse ressentir les mêmes choses que je ressentais pour Lexa. Et si c'était le cas, je comprenais parfaitement sa douleur. Je me sentais d'un coup extrêmement désolée et mal pour Bellamy.

 **« Oh, d'accord, prend bien soin de lui alors. Bonne nuit à toi aussi 3 »,** répondis-je simplement à Lexa avant d'envoyer un sms à Octavia pour tout lui raconter.

Octavia était tout autant étonnée que moi que Bellamy fut au courant. Elle trouvait ça étrange qu'il ne m'en ait pas directement parlé une fois qu'il avait compris que j'entretenais une relation avec sa grande sœur. Mais je le comprenais, il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je lui en parle de moi-même, à ce que je sois honnête. Et il avait raison, c'était ce que j'aurais dû faire. Au lieu de ça je m'étais défilée… Octavia essaya de me rassurer du mieux qu'elle put. En me répétant qu'au moins maintenant je pouvais être libre et heureuse avec Lexa. Mais il y avait toujours une part de moi qui se sentirait mal et qui aurait l'impression de lui cacher quelque chose d'énorme. Pourtant, j'avais envie de me laisser tenter par la facilité. Après tout, Bellamy m'avait ordonné de prendre soin de sa sœur, et c'était bien ce que j'avais envie de faire. Je ne voulais pas la laisser filer. J'étais réellement en train de tomber amoureuse, follement amoureuse. J'avais envie d'être avec elle tout le temps. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser ronger par les remords. J'avais envie de me promettre à moi-même de rendre Lexa heureuse, et d'en tirer un bonheur certain par la même occasion. Nous nous voyions demain soir, c'était parfait. J'allais essayer d'en profiter. Il nous restait moins d'une semaine de vacances, c'était le moment de se donner à fond. Je ne savais même pas où elle habitait, ni elle ni Bellamy ne m'en avaient parlé, si ça se trouvait nous habitions très loin l'une de l'autre et ne pourrions nous revoir avant un certain temps. Et puis avec son statut de sportive de haut niveau je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder.

J'arrivai au bungalow. Ma mère ne dormait pas encore.

\- Tu rentres bien tôt ce soir Clarke.

\- Euh… Je, bah pas tant que ça !

Je n'avais pas la force de mentir ce soir.

\- Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

\- Maman… J'ai merdé…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle en fermant son livre.

Je m'effondrai sur le siège en face du sien et commençai à tout lui déballer. Elle m'écouta sans broncher, sans commentaire, avec son regard bienveillant. Quand j'eus fini, elle se leva de sa chaise et vint près de moi pour s'accroupir. Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes chaleureusement.

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.

\- Oui, mais, j'aurais pu ne pas sortir avec Bellamy alors que j'en pinçais encore pour Lexa.

\- Ecoute, tu es jeune, c'est les vacances, tu voulais profiter, c'est normal ! Tu restes humaine avant tout. Il ne faut pas te culpabiliser. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Ensuite, je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de baser ta relation avec cette Lexa sur un mensonge. Mais parfois il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux cacher.

\- Mais je… Je crois que je suis déjà amoureuse et… Et ça me fait mal de me dire que je lui mens…

\- Ma puce…

Sa main vint caresser ma joue.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu voies ça comme un mensonge, c'est uniquement pour la protéger. Et puis, si votre relation durait, peut-être qu'il y aura un moment où tu pourras lui parler de tout ça.

\- Oui, peut-être…

\- Allez, ne te laisse pas décourager par tout ça ! Tu la revois quand ?

\- Demain soir.

\- Ça va aller. Il faut que tu profites ma fille !

\- Ahah, je vais essayer maman…

Elle m'attrapa les mains pour me lever de mon siège et m'attira contre elle pour me prendre dans ses bras. Son amour maternel me réconforta et je me laissai sombrer dans son étreinte. Elle me câlina un long moment avant de me lâcher pour que nous allions dormir.

20h le lendemain. J'attendais Lexa devant la fête foraine. J'avais ruminé toute la journée. J'avais pensé à Bellamy, à l'état dans lequel il devait être, au fait qu'il devait faire bonne figure devant sa sœur. J'avais pensé à Lexa, qui ne se doutait de rien. Lexa qui serait détruite si un jour la vérité venait à éclater. J'étais dans un état de stress certain lorsque je vis sa chevelure voler dans le vent. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut Lexa me fit un signe de main. C'était comme si la pression sur mes épaules s'était envolée. Son sourire changeait tout. Aucune raison qu'elle découvre la vérité si nous ne lui disions rien. Et puis le temps effacerait tout.

Lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur elle passa son bras derrière mon cou et m'attira tout de suite contre sa bouche. Mes mains trouvèrent ses côtes pour l'enlacer.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, chuchota-t-elle à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle.

\- Tu vas bien ?, dit-elle en me lâchant.

\- Maintenant oui ! Et toi ?

\- C'est mitigé…

D'un coup mon cœur se mit à battre, j'avais peur que Bellamy lui ait finalement tout raconté. Mais elle continua sa phrase avant que je n'aie le temps de plus m'inquiéter.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, mais dans quelques jours tout ça, c'est fini…

\- Pourquoi « fini », on se verra après les vacances, non ?

Lexa prit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîna hors de la fête foraine pour que nous longions la plage.

\- Ou-oui, enfin si tu en as aussi envie…

Je m'arrêtai pour me mettre face à elle.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie Lexa, tu… tu me plais tellement…

Ma main caressa sa joue et attira son visage contre le mien. Je l'embrassai doucement.

\- Je ne voulais pas trop m'avancer, répondit-elle, Mais quand même, ça va être compliqué avec ma formation sportive.

\- Oui je me doute bien…

Nous reprîmes notre route. A force de discussions nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'habitions qu'à quarante-cinq minutes environ de transports en commun. Ce qui était plutôt pratique. Cette nouvelle nous mit un peu de baume au cœur. Même à moi. J'étais rassurée. Je n'étais pas en train de commencer une relation longue distance. J'en avais horreur, j'étais le genre de personne qui avait besoin d'affection et de contact physique. Mais en même temps, cela me faisait peur. Plus nous habitions proches l'une de l'autre plus j'avais l'impression que le secret que je partageais maintenant avec son frère pouvait être révélé. Si nous étions si proches cela voulait aussi dire que, sûrement, je serais menée à venir chez elle, à rencontrer sa famille, et je ne saurais pas comment réagir en présence de Bellamy… Enfin, nous n'en étions pas encore là il était vrai. Lexa me plaisait énormément, et de ce que j'en voyais, ça semblait réciproque, mais pour le moment nous n'en étions qu'au début, au stade de la prise de connaissance, peut-être que finalement cela ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre nous. Même si j'en avais très envie pour l'instant.

Nous finîmes par arriver, sans trop le vouloir, devant les carrelets que je lui avais montré à notre premier rendez-vous. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à hauteur de celui dans lequel nous nous étions réfugiées, Lexa s'arrêta. Mais ce soir il faisait bien plus beau, aucun nuage à l'horizon, le soleil couchant teintait le ciel d'une couleur orangée.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs…, dit-elle rêveuse.

\- J'avais jamais fait un truc comme ça avant, avouai-je, Pénétrer dans un lieu illégalement et… Et faire ce qu'on a fait…

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de copines ?, demanda Lexa surprise.

\- Si si, mais je suis une personne très timide et réservée à la base, et ce soir-là, j'étais tellement attirée par toi que ça m'a comme désinhibée. J'ai pas cherché loin, toute ma gêne, ma honte de mon propre corps, se sont envolés. Je voulais juste t'embrasser, te toucher…

\- Il est vrai que je fais rarement ce genre de choses moi aussi… Et comme tu le sais, je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie depuis Costia. Je n'ai rien tenté avec qui que ce soit. Mais toi… Il y'a un truc en toi qui m'a attirée tout de suite. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais j'étais comme hypnotisée. C'est un peu comme tu l'as dit, sans réfléchir, j'avais juste envie de t'embrasser et d'explorer ton corps.

\- Alors… Pourquoi tu m'as arrêtée ce soir-là ?

\- Je crois que, d'un coup j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire et j'ai pris peur. Après je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Et j'avais quand même envie de continuer. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de te revoir par la suite. Mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ton dessin de moi m'a fait peur et cette fois j'ai fui.

\- Mais tu es quand même revenue vers moi au final…

\- Oui… Parce que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça depuis bien longtemps.

De nouveau Lexa s'arrêta. Nonchalamment elle s'adossa au portique qui fermait la digue qui menait à notre carrelet bleu ciel.

\- Clarke… Je crois que je suis déjà en train de tomber amoureuse de toi…

Un grand vide se fit dans mon esprit. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je savais que j'avais très bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et pourtant j'avais besoin d'un temps pour m'en persuader. Elle venait de dire ce que Bellamy m'avait dit la veille. Venant de lui déjà cela m'avait émue. Mais venant d'elle… Moi aussi, moi aussi je tombais amoureuse. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Surtout avec la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais… Il fallait que je lui répondre. Lexa ne semblait pas s'impatienter, au contraire elle avait l'air timide. Mais je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps mon esprit surchauffait et il fallait que je lui donne une réponse avant qu'elle ne prenne peur.

\- …

Mais aucun mot de voulu passer la barrière de mes lèvres. C'était comme si tout était bloqué au fond de ma gorge. Mes jambes m'avancèrent lentement vers Lexa. Si je ne pouvais parler, il fallait que je lui réponde autrement. Mes mains se plaquèrent contre le portique, entourant son visage. Mes lèvres se soudèrent aux siennes. Elles se décollèrent, nous échangeâmes un regard, puis elles se retrouvèrent. Encore plus insistantes et sûres d'elles. Ma main gauche se décolla de la porte et caressa son cou, son épaule pour finir par arriver sur sa poitrine. J'avais une terrible envie d'elle d'un coup. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. J'allais retirer ma main quand les siennes se posèrent contre mon bassin pour me plaquer contre son corps. Lexa glissa sa cuisse entre les miennes et exerça une pression sur mon entre jambe, m'extirpant un gémissement de surprise. Nous nous caressâmes ainsi un certain temps avant de nous décoller, en proie à un désir certain, mais qui ne pouvait pas être comblé à cet endroit.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je finalement la gorge dénouée.

Lexa me lança un immense sourire de joie. Ses yeux pétillaient. Elle était si belle lorsque le bonheur couvrait son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, posa sa bouche contre la mienne, puis se redressa, prit ma main et me ramena sur le chemin pour continuer notre route.

\- Lexa ?, dis-je après un long moment de silence agréable.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça te dit de dormir à la belle étoile le dernier soir de nos vacances ici ? Vendredi soir.

\- Oh, ce serait formidable ! Tu connais un endroit ?

\- Oui, j'ai quelques petites idées.

\- Alors je dis oui ! Enfin, il me faut l'accord de mes parents, mais dans l'idée, je suis partante.

\- D'accord, j'espère qu'ils te laisseront faire.

Elle resserra son emprise sur ma main et se colla à moi. Il fallait faire en sorte que cette soirée sous les étoiles soit un souvenir inoubliable. J'avais envie de le graver en moi, de telle sorte que, même s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose, je puisse m'y accrocher tout au long de ma vie pour m'aider à avancer.

* * *

 _ **Le chapitre suivant n'est pas écrit du tout, mais à priori je sais de quoi il va parler, et comment l'écrire. Donc j'espère que ça ira assez vite. Je ne peux rien promettre par contre pour la date de publication… Alors je vous dis à la prochaine :)**_


	10. Sous les étoiles

_**Heeeey ! C'est que je suis contente d'avoir réussi à reposter le jeudi héhé ! Attention, Clexa inside ) ! Enjoy ~**_

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent j'essayais de ne pas penser à Bellamy et de me focaliser sur Lexa. Nous nous étions vu tous les soirs. Allant nous promener soit en longeant le bord de l'eau, soit plus dans les terres. Une soirée aussi fut consacré à s'amuser et manger à la fête foraine. A un moment tout de même, j'avais essayé de prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Puisqu'elle m'avait dit par sms, le soir où nous avions rompu, qu'il semblait triste, je lui avais demandé s'il allait mieux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… L'autre soir il est rentré tout déboussolé, et il n'a pas vraiment voulu me raconter ce qui le tracassait. On a notre jardin secret, mais là il est resté vraiment très vague. Alors ça m'a un peu inquiétée. Bon, le lendemain il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Mais du coup je me sens coupable d'avoir retrouvé le sourire quand lui l'a perdu…, m'avait répondu Lexa.

Sa réponse m'avait donné des sueurs froides. J'étais la cause du sourire de Lexa mais aussi de la tristesse de son frère chéri… Je ne savais plus où me mettre, ainsi je décidai de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet. Elle m'en parlerait si elle le voulait et je l'écouterais, mais rien ne viendrait de moi-même. Pour l'instant c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Je profitais aussi de cette courte semaine pour nous dénicher du matériel de camping. J'avais dit « belle étoile », mais je n'allais pas mentir que j'avais tout de même en tête de faire l'amour avec elle cette nuit-là. Alors il valait mieux que nous ayons une tente pour nous couvrir des regards indiscrets. J'avais déjà deux sacs de couchages, un matelas gonflable, il me manquait la tente. Ma mère et moi avions viré celle qui nous avions car elle était trop ancienne et que nous ne nous en servions plus. Mais j'avais ma petite idée pour en trouver une.

Le mercredi soir, après que Lexa m'ait laissé devant le camping, je passai devant Finn toujours fidèle à son poste. J'allais l'aborder mais il le fit le premier.

\- Alors, Clarke, je vois que tu as fait ton choix.

\- Oui, j'ai choisi la fille.

\- C'est pour ça que mes charmes n'ont jamais fonctionnés sur toi…

\- Ahah oui, sans doute, sans ça je serais folle de toi, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et du coup, son frère, il l'a pris comment ?

Je lui expliquai brièvement la situation.

\- Ah ouais il a été plutôt cool ce Bellamy ! Bon du coup t'as le champs libre, go !

\- C'est ce que je fais ! Et à ce propos, justement je voulais te demander un petit service.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Clarke.

\- J'aimerais bien l'emmener camper en pleine nature vendredi soir, mais je n'ai pas de toile de tente… Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger ça ?

\- Mmmmh

Finn se mit à réfléchir intensément. Comme s'il passait en revue toutes les personnes ou tous les endroits où il pourrait s'en procurer une.

\- Mmm, oui, ça devrait le faire. Vendredi matin, rendez-vous devant l'entrée, j'aurais ce qu'il te faut !

\- Merci, t'es le meilleur !

\- Evidemment, aller va dormir, je pense que tu en as bien besoin.

\- Oui en effet. Merci encore, bonne nuit Finn !

\- Bonne nuit mademoiselle !

J'avais gardé notre destination secrète pour notre soirée camping. J'avais repensé à un coin super sympas sur lequel j'étais tombée une fois en allant me promener. Je ne l'avais pas encore montré à Lexa et ce serait parfait. Il y avait un peu de marche, nous serions chargés, mais ça irait. Lexa m'avait dit que le lendemain ses parents avaient prévu de repartir vers 10h. Cela faisait tôt, le temps de revenir en ville, mais tant pis ! C'était déjà ça. Ma mère était au courant, et de toute façon en général nous repartions toujours après le déjeuner.

Vendredi matin je me rendais devant le camping. Finn était là avec une tente posée à ses côtés.

\- Ça fait bizarre de ne pas te voir derrière l'accueil, dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Hé oui, j'ai aussi des jambes ! Mais trêve de plaisanteries, il faut que j'aille me coucher…

\- Ah bah, c'est vrai, tu dors la journée. Et tu m'as quand même trouvé une tente, mais t'es fou !

\- Mais non, j'ai appelé un pote et il me l'a apporté cette nuit. Tu n'as plus qu'à la récupérer et je vais dormir. Rien de bien sorcier. Et demain matin tu la poses à l'accueil et je la récupèrerais.

\- C'est super gentil Finn.

\- Tu sais si je suis engagé chaque été ce n'est pas pour rien. Ma servitude sert à quelque chose. Bon et j'aime aussi beaucoup travailler ici, même de nuit.

Il attrapa la tente et me la tendit. Je la lui prise.

\- Elle est un peu vieille mais ça devrait faire l'affaire !

\- Merci beaucoup, je te revaudrais ça !

\- Tu repars demain c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Mmh dommage, on n'aura pas le temps d'aller boire un verre. L'été prochain ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Mais tu sais, tu peux me trouver sur Facebook aussi, tu dois avoir mon nom de famille, non ?

\- En effet, mais je suis un mec clean, je n'allais pas jouer au forceur en te demandant en ami.

\- Hé bien maintenant tu peux !, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- C'est noté. Aller je file, je tombe de sommeil, bonne journée, et bonne soirée !

\- Grâce à toi elle sera parfaite, merci !

Il me fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna. Je rebroussai chemin pour aller poser la tente devant le bungalow avec le reste de matériel. Il était prévu que Lexa vienne jusqu'ici pour m'aider à tout porter. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait rencontrer ma mère.

Vers 19h30 Lexa était devant le camping où je devais venir la chercher. Elle avait mangé avec sa famille, j'avais fait de même. J'avais néanmoins prévu quelques trucs à grignoter.

Je la saluai à l'entrée du camping, avec un petit stress. J'avais déjà présenté des filles à ma mère, mais ça restait tout de même une épreuve compliquée. Surtout que les autres fois j'avais attendu plusieurs mois avant de le faire. Là je ne connaissais Lexa que depuis quelques jours.

\- Je suis un peu stressée, dit Lexa comme pour répondre à mes angoisses.

Nous passions devant bungalows et tentes.

\- Moi aussi, avouai-je, Du coup je ne sais pas si ton stress doit me rassurer ou me faire stresser encore plus !

\- Mais c'est ta maman, tu ne rencontres personne ! J'ai toujours angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer les parents et amis de mes partenaires…

\- Je pense que c'est un mauvais moment à passer pour tout être humain ahah ! Mais bon, ça va bien se passer, puis on ne va pas rester longtemps, c'est pas non plus comme si on dînait avec elle.

\- Oui tu as raison !

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main. Puis, comme un peu gênée, elle me la lâcha lorsque nous arrivâmes devant mon bungalow. A ce moment ma mère en sorti et nous salua.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

\- Bonjour, répondit Lexa tout timidement la voix coincée dans la gorge.

\- Maman, je te présente Lexa. Lexa, ma mère, Abby.

\- Enchantée madame Griffin !, se reprit mon amante avec plus d'entrain.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Abby, s'approcha ma mère en lui serrant doucement la main.

\- Bon euh on ne va pas trop traîner, dis-je, On va assez loin, même si le soleil se couche tard, ce serait fâcheux d'installer la tente de nuit.

\- Evidemment !, répondit ma mère.

Elle nous aida en nous passant tout le matériel. Une fois bien équipées nous saluâmes ma mère, beaucoup moins stressées qu'à l'arrivée, et rebroussâmes chemin.

\- Bon ça va, ta mère a l'air très sympas !

\- C'est vrai que mes potes me disent souvent que j'ai une mère trop cool. Mais elle a trop tendance à devenir amie avec eux, ça peut devenir gênant !

\- Ahah oui je vois le truc. Mes parents sont plus réservés je pense. Par contre mon frère est beaucoup trop protecteur par moment. Il a déjà menacé une fille avec qui j'étais parce qu'elle avait déconné avec moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre parler de Bellamy. Et encore moins du fait qu'il avait menacé quelqu'un dans la même posture que moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire de se taire.

\- Ouh je vais avoir trop peur de le rencontrer alors !, dis-je en essayant d'être calme.

\- Mais non, je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer !

Oui, si on veut…

\- Enfin je te veux juste pour moi toute seule pour le moment, lui dis-je pour enfin changer de sujet.

\- Oooh, si je n'avais pas tout ce bazar dans les mains je t'aurais pris dans mes bras.

Elle me fit rire.

Nous marchâmes tout de même un bon moment avant d'arriver dans la clairière à laquelle je pensais. Elle ouvrait sur un précipice qui donnait une vue magnifique sur la mer. Entre mer et montagne, cet endroit me faisait rêver.

\- C'est beau…, dit simplement Lexa lorsque je posai tout mon barda au sol, On s'installe ici ?

\- Oui ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment autorisé, mais je n'y ai jamais vu personne alors je ne pense pas qu'on aura des ennuis.

\- Tu sais, parfois les choses sont interdites non pas parce que ça gêne les gens, mais parce que ça pourrait nous mettre en danger.

\- Tiens, je n'avais jamais vu la chose comme ça… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de loups ou d'ours dans les environs, ça devrait aller !

\- Et des sangliers ?

Je la regardai avec un air béotien qui la fit sourire.

\- Bon, d'accord, je te fais confiance Clarke.

\- Parfait !, répondis-je avec un regard enchanté, On installe la tente maintenant pour pouvoir profiter du coucher du soleil après ?

\- Ça marche !

Et nous nous mîmes au travail. Lexa ne semblait pas très douée avec une tente. Mais je lui montrai comment faire, ayant l'habitude. Ce fut un bon moment en sa compagnie, rempli de fou-rires et de gestes doux.

Une fois que l'aspect extérieur de la tente nous contenta, nous laissâmes tout en plan pour aller nous asseoir juste au bord du ravin. Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon derrière la mer. C'était un spectacle ravissant. Lexa posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'enroulai mes mains autour de son bras.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de regarder des couchers de soleil, dit-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Chaque été je le regarde presque tous les soirs.

\- Avec ma famille on va dans des lieux de vacances différents chaque année, et on n'a pas toujours une vue dégagée. Mais du coup je les apprécie énormément avec toi, puisque c'est un phénomène rare pour moi.

\- Ça me rassure, j'avais peur de t'ennuyer avec mes délires cul-cul la praline.

\- Ahahah ! Mais non, j'aime bien moi !

\- Bon tant mieux…

Je lui souris et l'embrassai doucement. Avant de lâcher sa bouche pour me reconcentrer sur ce paysage orange. Nous restâmes assises en silence, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, tête contre tête. C'était paisible et doux.

Une fois que le soleil eut disparu sous la mer et que l'obscurité commença à poindre, nous nous levâmes et époussetâmes nos fesses. Il était 21h30. L'heure idéale pour commencer à gonfler le matelas.

Nous nous glissâmes dans la tente avec le matelas et le gonfleur et ce fut partie pour une nouvelle tranche de rigolade et de dur labeur. Lexa avait commencé et lorsqu'elle fatigua je la taquinais sur son statut de sportive de haut niveau qui apparemment ne lui permettait pas de gonfler un matelas en entier. Elle me laissa la place et je fus fatiguée encore plus vite qu'elle. Nous finîmes par pomper toutes les deux en même temps, tout en nous chamaillant. Ce qui aurait dû prendre dix minutes en prit vingt. Lorsque le matelas sembla assez gonflé, Lexa se jeta dessus et s'y étala de tout son long. J'en ris encore une fois et le rejoignis en me postant au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu es belle…, chuchota-t-elle spontanément en posant ses deux mains sur mes joues.

\- Mmh mmh, fis-je avec un signe négatif de la tête, TU es belle.

Elle rit et son corps secoué de légers soubresauts fit vibrer le matelas. Ce qui nous fit rire encore plus.

\- J'espère que tu ne bouges pas trop dans ton sommeil, dis-je, Sinon ça va être compliqué de dormir.

\- Pas de soucis, je me collerai à toi et je ne bougerai plus.

Je pris un air attendrit. Enfin ses mains exercèrent une pression sur mon visage pour que je descende l'embrasser. Elles glissèrent de mes joues à ma nuque. J'en retirai une des miennes du matelas pour lui caresser le cou et l'épaule. Le baiser gagna vite en intensité. Et il dura dans cette intensité un certain temps. Si bien que lorsque je me détachai de sa bouche pour la regarder, je ne pus distinguer correctement les traits de son visage tant la nuit avait gagné du terrain. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour la toucher et l'embrasser. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent donc naturellement. Nous fûmes assez vite transportées par notre désir et nos hauts finirent à terre. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il était vrai qu'elle n'en avait pas tout le temps besoin, elle avait bien de la chance. Et moi aussi. Aussitôt la paume de ma main vint caresser le bout de ses seins, lui tirant des frissons certains. Ses tétons se durcirent instantanément. Comme pour me dire qu'elle appréciait, ses quenottes mordillaient ma lèvre inférieure. Et ses mains détachèrent vite les agrafes de mon soutif. Lexa libéra ma poitrine et précipita ses mains dessus, comme pour me rendre la pareille.

Ma bouche quitta son visage pour venir s'attarder sur ses seins. Puis son ventre. Pendant que je couvrais le tour de son nombril de baisers, mes mains déboutonnèrent son short et le firent glisser le long de ses cuisses, tout en en profitant pour les caresser. Son corps se cambrait déjà. Doucement, mais on sentait qu'elle quémandait plus de plaisir. J'embrassai sa culotte en choisissant les endroits précis où je posai mes lèvres. Je terminai par la zone la plus importante. Cela la fit soupirer d'aise. Je remontai embrasser son bas ventre pendant que ma main caressa, presque en effleurant, son sexe à travers son sous vêtement. J'y allais tout doucement, en la touchant à peine. Et cela avait l'effet escompté. Lexa gémissait par à-coups et son corps se cambrait encore plus fort. Je savais ce que cela procurait en moi, alors j'avais appris à le reproduire. Et apparemment elle appréciait aussi.

Ne voulant pas trop la faire languir, et sentant sa culotte se mouiller, je la lui retirai doucement, déposant au passage des baisers sur ses cuisses. J'avalai ma salive avec envie et déposai sans détour un baiser sur son intimité. Je sentis tout son corps vibrer. Et sans plus tarder je donnai un premier petit coup de langue. Je l'entendis gémir encore une fois. Ma main vint se poser sur son bassin et la sienne vient enrouler ses doigts avec les miens. Mon autre main remonta le long de son corps pour venir trouver un de ses seins. J'essayai de la caresser à ce niveau même si mon attention était plus focalisée sur mes mouvements de langue.

Je fus surprise par la fulgurance et la rapidité de sa jouissance. Soit j'étais douée, soit elle avait eu très envie de moi. Les deux solutions m'allaient très bien. Je continuai à la choyer tendrement le temps qu'elle reprenne un peu ses esprits puis je remontai très lentement en embrassant son bas ventre, son nombril… J'allais continuer ainsi mes ses mains attrapèrent mon visage et elle m'attira à elle, se courbant même pour s'approcher plus vite de moi et pouvoir ainsi m'embrasser à pleine bouche, pleine d'envie et de désir. Sa langue ne chercha même pas à être polie et pénétra directement dans ma bouche. Je l'acceptai avec envie. Sa vivacité m'excitait au plus haut point. Lexa retrouva l'usage de ses mains et en utilisa une pour caresser ma poitrine, l'autre pour s'agripper à mes fesses. J'avais pensé qu'elle allait nous retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de moi, mais nous restâmes dans cette position, moi la surplombant. Toutes deux nous retirâmes mon jean et ma culotte avant de continuer à nous embrasser.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intenses caresses je ne tenais plus. J'attrapai sa main sur mes seins et la fit descendre entre mes jambes. Elle comprit évidemment le message et commença à me caresser. Son index, son majeur et son annulaire glissaient à merveille contre moi. Mes genoux s'encraient de plus en plus dans le matelas. Mes bras lâchèrent et je me retrouvai sur les coudes, encore plus proche d'elle. Mais elle continua ses caresses. Au bout d'un moment elle s'aventura en moi et introduisit doucement son majeur. Je m'en mordis la lèvre intérieure et vins lui donner un immense baiser pour lui faire comprendre que j'appréciai. Tout en me pénétrant, la paume de sa main frottait contre mon clitoris. Mon corps se cambrant rendait le mouvement encore plus agréable. Elle et moi étions maitresses de mon plaisir. Maintenant je ne quittai plus sa bouche. Elle menait la danse à tous les niveaux, je me laissai faire et me concentrai sur mon propre désir. Lorsque je sentis l'orgasme arriver je me redressai pour me tenir sur les mains. Ma tête voulu partir en arrière mais je me fis violence pour rester face à Lexa. Je voulais la regarder dans les yeux. Je sentis ma jouissance arriver et mes yeux s'alignèrent avec les siens. Ma bouche forma son prénom mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je me laissai totalement aller. Ce qui était rare lors de mes premières fois avec une personne. Mais Lexa me mettait tellement à l'aise, et me faisait ressentir tellement de choses différentes. Je ne pouvais que profiter.

Elle se retira et m'embrassa en même temps. Pour faire les choses en douceur. Puis je me laissai tomber à ses côtés, sur le dos, la tête tournée dans sa direction. Elle se mit sur le flanc et me caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu es encore plus belle dans l'extase, dit-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle rit doucement et m'embrassa brièvement.

\- J'en avais envie depuis si longtemps, dit Lexa pensive.

\- Depuis la dernière fois, mmh ?

\- Oui…

Elle retourna sur ma bouche, cette fois plus insistante. Je me retournai pour me mettre face à elle et la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut s'allonger dehors pour regarder les étoiles ?, demanda-t-elle après un temps.

\- Bien sûr, et c'était prévu ! Un sac de couchage sur le sol, un sur nous, et hop !

Lexa remit son débardeur et sa culotte, je l'imitai. Nous ouvrîmes les deux sacs de couchage entièrement et nous en étalâmes un tout près de la tente. Nous y prîmes place et nous couvrîmes avec le second. Lexa et moi nous pelotonnâmes l'une contre l'autre. Sans aucune lumière parasite, le ciel était divin. Nous n'avions aucun mal à voir la Voie Lactée.

\- C'est beau, dit Lexa.

\- C'est clair…

\- Tu connais un peu les constellations ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais cherché à m'y intéresser, j'aime juste regarder et me dire qu'on est tout petit dans cet univers. Je connais la Grande Ours quoi, mais c'est tout… Et toi ?

\- Je connais quelques trucs basiques, avec ma mère, dès qu'on en a l'occasion quand on est en vacances à la campagne, on sort la nuit pour observer le ciel, puisqu'on ne peut pas le faire à la maison. Et elle m'a appris à en repérer quelques-unes.

\- Tu me montres ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Alors…

Elle chercha puis tendit le doigt vers la voute céleste.

\- Tu as repéré la Grande Ours déjà ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Eum… Oui ! Là !

\- Tu prends l'étoile à l'extrémité droite du carré qui forme la « casserole », et un peu plus loin vers la droite il y'a cinq étoiles qui forment comme un W. Tu vois ?

\- Attends…

J'essayai de concentrer mon regard pour trouver ce dont elle me parlait.

\- Ah oui là ! Je vois !

\- C'est Cassiopée.

\- Coooool, j'avais jamais fait attention !

\- Alors, laisse moi trouver le Cygne…, marmonna-t-elle, … Ah là ! Part de Cassiopée et continue plus haut dans la Voie Lactée. Tu devrais voir comme une forme de cerf-volant, ou de parapluie, selon ton envie.

\- Euh… J'suis un peu perdue là…

Lexa essaya de me la pointer du doigt, elle me réexpliqua où chercher, et après un petit temps tout de même je finis par trouver ce dont elle me parlait.

\- Comment tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà celle-là ?

\- C'est le Cygne !

\- La Grande Ours qui ressemble à une casserole, Cassiopée à un W, le Cygne à un parapluie. Franchement on aurait pu changer les noms !

Cela amusa Lexa plus que ce que j'aurais pensé. Et nous continuâmes notre petit tour d'étoiles. Elle me montra l'Etoile Polaire, la Petite Ours -que j'eus un mal fou à trouver- et la constellation du Dragon. Nous eûmes même la chance d'apercevoir un satellite. Puis nous restâmes un long moment en silence, juste à regarder l'immensité de l'univers et la beauté de ce paysage.

* * *

 _ **Alors, à la base je devais rassembler la soirée tente en un seul chapitre, puis c'est devenu plus long que prévu… La soirée se fini jeudi prochain ! Le chapitre ne sera pas en retard, il est déjà presque écrit totalement. A jeudi :)**_


	11. May we meet again

_**Hello hello ! Jeudi, nouveau chapitre ! Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir )**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre j'inclus une petite discussion entre Clarke et Lexa à propos de l'adoption, j'en avais très envie, histoire de partager mon avis sur la question, tout ça, tout ça (je suis de l'avis de Clarke). Voilà, si ça vous intéresse de savoir ahah !**_

 _ **(petite question pour vous à la fin du chapitre)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Un petit vent frais commença à se lever. Je lui proposai de quitter les étoiles pour aller nous réfugier sous la tente. Elle accepta et nous rentrâmes toutes les affaires à l'intérieur. J'en profitai pour regarder l'heure sur mon portable, il afficha 2h du matin.

\- Mmh, j'hésite…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Lexa ?

\- J'ai pris un pyjama, mais je ne sais pas si c'est très utile que je le mette…

Elle avait un air mi coquin mi innocent qui me fit craquer.

\- Ecouuuute, si tu veux vraiment mon avis hein, moi je te dirais que ton pyjama il vaut mieux le laisser plier tout proprement dans ton sac. Pas la peine de le froisser…

Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, et se jeta sur moi. Nous faisant tomber à la renverse sur les sacs de couchages étalés sur le matelas. Elle me retira mon t-shirt avant de m'embrasser. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, je l'y autorisai. Le baiser fut si intense, tellement excitant. Il me réchauffait le cœur, me faisait sentir sa passion. Oui, j'étais vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse. J'allais commencer à caresser son dos lorsqu'elle laissa ma bouche pour embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps, me faisant oublier toute réalité.

\- Moi aussi je voulais le faire…, dit-elle sans que je ne comprenne de quoi elle voulait parler.

Je la regardai descendre le long de mon ventre. Sa langue posait des petites léchouilles ça et là. Elle retira ma culotte sans plus tarder puis reprit ses baisers de mes pieds jusqu'à mes cuisses. Elle lécha l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec avidité. Je sentais que j'étais au bord de la démence. Ce moment où vous vous sentiez capable de faire tout et n'importe quoi, tellement désinhibé qu'en y repensant après avoir joui vous en auriez honte. Heureusement, Lexa embrassa mon sexe avant que je ne commette une bêtise. Et je me laissai totalement aller. Son odeur emplissait mes narines, son souffle mes oreilles, sa douceur mon corps, son être mon âme. Cette fois je n'avais pas à me tenir sur les mains, j'étais confortablement allongée et je pouvais me laisser glisser dans les nimbes du plaisir. J'essayai de comprendre tous les signaux de mon corps, de les écouter, et de leur répondre. D'accepter le plaisir là où il venait, et d'aider à certains moments à amplifier les sensations. Faire l'amour, c'était définitivement quelque chose qui se faisait à deux. Il fallait y mettre du sien pour ressentir encore plus de sensations. Et j'aimais ça par-dessus tout. L'impression d'élaborer quelque chose avec elle.

Sa langue devint plus insistante, mes cuisses tremblaient, mes entrailles grondaient, mon désir voulait exploser. J'étais bien. Si bien. Trop bien. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux par pure affection. Je sentis la jouissance arriver et je me concentrai encore plus. Je me cambrai en accord avec les vibrations de mon corps et du désir. Un dernier coup de bassin et je sentis l'orgasme m'envahir. Il fut plus puissant que celui qu'elle m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. Il dura plus longtemps aussi car je n'avais pas retenu mon souffle pour l'atteindre et que je l'avais laissé venir à moi en me détendant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle sensation.

Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, Lexa laissa mon intimité pour remonter en m'embrassant de partout. Je la laissai venir jusqu'à ma bouche et acceptai avec malice le goût qu'elle avait acquis entre mes cuisses. Lorsque j'en eus la force et le souffle je la retournai pour me retrouver sur elle. Je lui retirai son haut.

Caresser sa musculature me rendait folle. Elle était sèche, on sentait chacun de ses muscles sous sa peau. Pas une parcelle de graisse. Peut-être qu'elle en manquait un peu à mon goût, mais j'étais quand même dingue de son corps. Sa peau était lisse par endroit, rugueuse à d'autres, offrant toutes sortes de sensations. Sa finesse offrait quand même des courbes agréables à dessiner du bout des doigts. Mes mains la parcouraient. Et comme tout à l'heure, j'effleurai son sous-vêtement pour la faire monter en excitation.

\- Mmmh, il faut vraiment que tu arr… continue de faire ça…, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

\- Ah oui ?, dis-je avec un air taquin.

\- C'est tellement… Bon.

J'eus un petit rire avant de venir lui suçoter la peau du cou. Et mes doigts continuaient à l'effleurer, comme à sa demande. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mon dos. Quand je la sentis prêtre je pénétrai ma main sous sa culotte.

\- Ah, en effet, t'es plutôt sensible à ce genre de stimulation, dis-je amoureusement.

\- T'es douée…

Je l'embrassai et profitai de son excitation pour la pénétrer tendrement. Elle sembla apprécier et je fis quelques vas et viens. Lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin avec ce geste, je me retirai et me remis à caresser son clitoris. Et cette fois elle put jouir. Au moment de l'orgasme elle resserra encore plus son emprise sur mon dos et me colla au plus près d'elle. Son souffle s'engouffra dans mon oreille.

\- Clarke… je…

Mais elle n'en dit pas plus et je la laissai redescendre. Je me mis à ses côtés. Très vite elle vint caler sa tête au creux de mon cou.

\- J'ai pas envie de te quitter demain…, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Oh… Moi non plus…

\- Je ne veux pas que cette nuit se termine…

\- Tu sais, on peut la faire durer !

\- Comment ça ?

\- On n'est pas obligé de dormir.

\- Une nuit blanche ? Oh oui, ce serait merveilleux ! Mais, si je reste dans cette position je vais finir par m'endormir…

\- Compte sur moi pour te tenir éveiller ! … Mon ange…

A ces mots elle se blotti encore plus contre moi.

\- On peut mettre un réveil quand même ? Mes parents vont me tuer si j'arriver en retard…

\- Oui ! Mmh 8h ça ira ? 30 minutes pour tout remballer, 1h pour revenir au camping, après il te reste 15 minutes environ pour rentrer chez toi, ça nous laisse de la marge pour 10h !

\- Ça me semble bien.

Je pris mon téléphone, y mis un réveil et le reposai au sol avant de venir embrasser Lexa.

\- Quand-est-ce que tu reprends les cours ?, demanda Lexa tout près de moi.

\- Dans trois semaines. Et toi ?

\- On rentre demain, dimanche je me repose, et lundi on a comme une pré-rentrée dans mon école spécialisée. On accueille les nouveaux, on voit le programme de l'année, les cours en fonction de ce qu'on pourrait faire si jamais on devait arrêter le sport. Et les heures d'entraînement. Et on commence le mercredi.

\- Wow. Et vous avez des jours de repos dans tout ça ?

\- Le dimanche.

\- Alors, je réserverai tous mes dimanches !

\- Ahah, mais on ne s'entraîne pas 24h sur 24h, j'ai des soirées de libre aussi.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'habite pas loin…

\- Oui, c'est bien tombé. Et il a fallu qu'on se rencontre à des kilomètres de chez nous…

\- Faut croire que le destin est bien fait !

\- Mmmh, approuva Lexa en retrouvant ma bouche.

Encore une fois le baiser s'intensifia et nous refîmes l'amour.

C'était comme si j'avais envie et besoin d'avoir son corps contre le mien à chaque instant. Je ne me lassai pas de la caresser et de l'embrasser. Je savais bien que tout ça venait de l'effet passion de début de relation, mais je voulais croire que cela durerait toujours. Elle était si douce avec moi, attentionnée et aimante. J'avais envie de lui crier que je l'aimais, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Et puis, tant que j'avais ce secret en moi, je n'avais pas le droit de le lui dire… Je chassai vite Bellamy de mon esprit pour me reconcentrer sur les caresses de Lexa.

Au petit matin, il devait être 7h, nous étions toujours éveillées. Un peu dans le coltard, nous étions allongées, Lexa sa tête reposant sur mon ventre, et nous regardions la lumière arriver dans la tente. Nous parlions depuis presque deux bonnes heures, de sujets divers. De cinéma, de musique, même de politique. Nous avions beaucoup d'idées en commun, mais aussi quelques différents qui venaient enrichir la conversation.

\- Donc, tu es contre le fait de faire des enfants ?, me dit Lexa pour rebondir sur ce que je venais de dire.

\- Non, je ne suis pas « contre » ça, mais, de mon point de vue, pour moi-même, je trouverais ça égoïste de faire un enfant alors qu'il y en a déjà plein qui moisissent dans des orphelinats un peu partout dans le monde. On n'est déjà trop sur cette planète, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Autant s'occuper des humains déjà sur Terre plutôt que d'en amener d'autres pour qu'ils soient malheureux.

\- Oui, je comprends la démarche. Mais tu n'as pas envie d'un enfant qui te ressemblerait ? Ou même, le fait de porter la vie, et d'enfanter ?

\- Si bien sûr, ça me plairait. Mais déjà, en étant avec une femme, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant qui aura les traits de ma partenaire et de moi. Il faudra faire un compromis, un choix, et je trouve ce choix trop difficile. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression qu'adopter un enfant en tant qu'homo sera plus simple que de vouloir en faire un moi-même, si on ne compte pas la méthode « aller coucher avec un homme pour tomber enceinte ». Enfin c'est mon impression. Et au-delà de toute sexualité, j'ai toujours voulu adopter. Pour ce qui est d'enfanter, non merci, ça m'a l'air bien trop douloureux et j'ai très peur de la douleur. Et porter la vie, bof, ça ne me branche pas plus que ça.

\- C'est marrant, je comprends très bien tout ce que tu dis, ta « démarche », en quelque sorte, et pourtant, j'ai toujours eu cette folle envie de porter un enfant. Sentir la vie en moi, la voir évoluer. Bon moi aussi je passerai bien l'étape accouchement, hein ! Et puis, voir un tout petit être grandir… Ça me fait rêver.

\- Mais tu vois, je pense que j'aimerais aussi beaucoup ça, mais pas en sachant que cet enfant a la moitié des gênes d'un inconnu qui ne fera jamais parti de sa vie. Si un jour on arrive à mettre les gênes de deux femmes dans un enfant, pourquoi pas, mais d'ici là… ça me ferait trop mal d'élever un enfant qui n'aurait pas les traits de ma moitié, ou qui n'aurait que les siens.

\- Avec toi c'est tout ou rien ahah !

\- Un peu ! Et puis je trouve ça un peu égoïste aussi dans le sens où deux personnes du même sexe n'ont pas été conçu pour enfanter. Alors oui, on a le droit d'élever des enfants, mais je rejoins ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, pas la peine d'être égoïste en demandant à la science de nous aider à enfanter. Il ne faut pas faire des enfants pour faire des enfants, mais il faut les rendre heureux et leur donner une belle vie. Alors si biologiquement, naturellement, ce n'est pas possible d'en faire, il faut se tourner vers ceux déjà là qui ne demandent qu'à être élevé et aimer par deux parents.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis… J'avoue que je vais revoir mon discours à ce sujet !

\- Après, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vouloir porter un enfant !

\- Oui bien sûr, j'avais bien compris.

\- Enfin, il y a encore le temps avant d'arriver là !

\- C'est vrai !, dit Lexa en se redressant pour venir sur moi et m'embrasser, Quelle heure il est ?

Elle se poussa et me laissa me retourner pour attraper mon téléphone.

\- 7h30.

\- Arg, déjà…

\- Oui…

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me remettre sur le dos elle vint s'asseoir sur mes fesses.

\- Ça laisse un peu de temps pour un massage, dit-elle en passant ses mains sur mes omoplates.

\- Mmmh…

Ses mains habilles commencèrent à faire des mouvements adéquates. C'était très apaisant.

\- Ou tu as appris à faire ça ?!, demandai-je réellement intriguée par sa bonne maitrise.

\- On se fait souvent mal en sport, on a appris à se masser les uns les autres.

\- Mais c'est trop bien ! Je vous imagine trop faire une chaîne de massages ahah !

\- C'est un peu ça parfois.

Elle continua et je me tue pour apprécier les sensations. De temps en temps elle y ajoutait des caresses. Et petit à petit son massage de transforma en câlin. Très vite elle y ajouta des baisers, encore plus de caresses, destinées à m'émoustiller. J'eus un mouvement lui indiquant que je voulais me retourner et elle se souleva pour me laisser faire. Je me redressai pour me retrouver assise face à elle et je l'embrassai.

\- Il doit pas être loin de 8 he…

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

\- Mmh, mmh, fis-je en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Lexa ne répondit rien et se laissa faire. Mon portable continua de jouer mon réveil, nous le laissâmes sonner. Mais il fallait faire vite. Alors je ne tardai pas à poser mes mains sur sa poitrine. Elle accepta le geste et le reproduisit sur moi. Nous finîmes par déplier nos jambes pour les entrecroiser et faire en sorte que nos sexes entrent en contact. Je plaçai ma main sur le bas de son dos pour la garder toute proche de moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou.

Nos bassins bougeaient en harmonie. Nous savions que nous devions faire vite, mon alarme était là pour nous le rappeler, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de profiter. J'aimais beaucoup cette position. Je pouvais la sentir toute proche de moi. L'embrasser avec autant d'avidité que j'en avais envie. Et Lexa aussi semblait apprécier. Elle me caressa la nuque et les cheveux avec une douceur mêlée à de l'envie.

Je la sentie venir plus vite que moi. Son corps se crispa contre le mien, elle n'arriva plus à m'embrasser correctement. Son souffle s'entrecoupait. Puis d'un coup il cessa. Elle exulta, laissa tout sortir de ses entrailles, et relâcha son souffle avec folie. Nos silhouettes s'étaient stabilisées pendant un instant, mais elle reprit la cadence pour ne pas me laisser sur le bord de la route. Il ne me fallut par longtemps pour la rejoindre. Je m'agrippai à son dos comme pour ne pas la perdre. J'enfoui mon nez dans son épaule et me laissai aller. Ses caresses dans mes cheveux m'apaisaient et me faisaient me sentir extrêmement bien. Lorsque l'orgasme commença à me quitter, je redressai le visage pour retrouver le goût de sa bouche.

Puis nous reprîmes notre souffle doucement, front contre front. La musique du réveil bourdonnait encore, mais c'était comme si nous étions entrées dans une bulle et que nous ne l'entendions plus. Nos poitrines se soulevaient doucement, de plus en plus lentement à mesure que notre rythme cardiaque redescendait. Mais finalement Lexa dut briser ce moment.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y aille mon cœur…

\- Je sais…

Un dernier baiser et nous nous détachâmes. J'éteignis mon réveil.

\- Quelle heure ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- 8h30…

\- Aaaah, mes parents vont me tuer…

\- Pardon…

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je l'enlaçai.

\- Si tu es aussi câline avec moi je ne vais jamais réussir à te laisser partir, dis-je.

\- C'est plus fort que moi…

Un autre baiser. Et cette fois nous nous rhabillâmes. Nous fûmes aussi assez rapides pour replier sacs de couchage, matelas et tente. Pour dégonfler le matelas plus vite nous nous étions amusées à nous jeter dessus plusieurs fois. Déclenchant de nombreux rires. Avant de partir, Lexa voulu regarder de nouveau le paysage. Elle prit une photo avec son smartphone. Puis nous fîmes un selfie dos à la mer. Nous échangeâmes un ultime baiser dans ce lieu paradisiaque avant de nous presser pour reprendre le chemin du camping.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes jusque devant le bungalow ?, demanda Lexa dans une descente.

\- Non non c'est bon, on pose tout devant l'entrée du camping et je me débrouillerai. Déjà je dois laisser la tente à l'accueil donc ça me fera moins de trucs à porter.

Elle ne savait pas que j'avais loué la tente à Finn. Alors je lui expliquai toute l'histoire, lui parlant de Finn par la même occasion. Elle n'avait jamais fait gaffe qu'il était là toutes les fois où nous nous étions embrassées à l'entrée. Elle se sentait gênée d'un coup. Je la rassurai.

Bientôt nous vîmes l'entrée du camping s'approcher. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac, cela signifiait que nous allions bientôt nous séparer. Et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra vite se revoir, dis-je un peu triste.

\- J'espère aussi. La reprise va être un peu dure mais quand j'aurais repris le rythme je te consacrerai mes dimanches.

\- Je ne veux pas empiéter sur ta vie pro non plus !

\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas… Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, Clarke…

\- Lexa…

Nous arrivâmes devant l'accueil. Nous déposâmes toutes nos affaires au sol. Il était déjà 10h. Lexa sorti son portable pour envoyer un message à ses parents. Elle espérait ne pas trop se faire engueuler. Et il fallait qu'elle parte assez vite.

\- Bon, hé bien…, bredouilla-t-elle.

Je me jetai sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter…, dis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux comme pour retenir son odeur.

\- Moi non plus…, répondit-elle en me serrant encore plus.

Mais elle finit par me lâcher avant de m'embrasser doucement. J'allais approfondir le baiser quand elle se décolla de moi. Elle regarda son poignet et en détacha un bracelet qu'elle portait tout le temps. Puis Lexa me demanda de tendre mon bras. Ce que je fis.

\- Il t'aidera à tenir, dit Lexa en m'attachant la chaîne autour du poignet, Mon frère me l'a offert après ma première victoire en championnat.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il a l'air d'être important à tes yeux.

\- Tu me le rendras quand on se reverra. Comme une promesse.

Je n'avais pas grande envie de porter un cadeau venant de Bellamy, mais c'était un objet de valeur aux yeux de ma Lexa, et c'était ce que je devais retenir.

\- D'accord, j'en prendrais bien soin, dis-je en caressant le bijou.

C'était une petite chaîne en argent qui retenait comme un petit écrou en son centre. Je n'en comprenais pas trop la signification mais je le trouvais très beau. Lexa me tira de ma contemplation en revenant m'embrasser. Elle passa ses mains sur ma nuque, posa ses pouces sur les arrêtes de ma mâchoire, caressa un de mes lobes d'oreille du bout du pouce. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, une de mes mains remonta dans son dos pour la tenir au plus près de moi. Nous essayâmes de nous embrasser du mieux que nous pouvions. Pour retenir cette sensation, pour la garder en souvenir, ce qui nous permettrait d'attendre. Un souvenir qui nous aidera à vivre. Une sensation de chaleur monta en moi. A la fois agréable et stressante. J'avais la boule au ventre comme avant un examen. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. La sensation de lui mentir était toujours présente, et je me sentais mal de tenir autant à elle mais de lui cacher quelque chose. Tout ça mélangé à mes sentiments, mon ventre ne tenait pas le coup.

Le baiser se rompit, Lexa se recula doucement et notre étreinte prit fin.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, mon père va hurler…

\- Je sais, fis-je avec un sourire en coin, Alors, au revoir Lexa. Puissions-nous nous revoir.

\- Au revoir Clarke. On se parle par messages.

\- Oui !

Elle prit ma main dans les sienne, la caressa, et la lâcha.

\- Bon retour, dit-elle.

\- Toi aussi !

Lexa me fit un énorme sourire avant de se retourner et de partir en courant. Je la regardai s'éloigner. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois pour me regarder également, alors je lui fis un signe de main. Elle finit par disparaître dans un virage et je me retournai vers l'accueil.

J'y laissai la tente, et me démerdai pour ramener tout le reste du bordel jusqu'au bungalow. J'avais une forte envie de dormir après cette nuit blanche. Mais il fallait que je prépare mes affaires pour le retour. Je dormirai en voiture. Ma mère comprendrait, je savais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas de ne pas conduire sur ce coup.

 **"O' ! Il faut que je te raconte ma nuit !", envoyai-je à Octavia aussitôt que j'eus accès à mon portable.**

J'attendis sa réponse, et il allait maintenant falloir que j'apprenne à patienter sans Lexa.

* * *

 _ **Alors alors, ce chapitre est le dernier. Il y aura ensuite une conclusion. Mais ! J'ai pour projet d'écrire un tome 2, qui se passerait, du coup, pendant la période scolaire de Clarke et Lexa (évidemment avec Octavia et Raven dans l'histoire !, Et d'autres !). Mais j'ai besoin de votre avis pour ça. Est-ce que vous préférez que cette histoire s'arrête là, ou bien vous voulez un deuxième tome ?**_

 _ **J'attends vos réponses ^^, à jeudi !**_


	12. Conclusion

_**Nous voici déjà à la conclusion de Tes Lèvres Salées. Mais mais mais, étant donné que vous avez tous émit le souhait d'un tome 2, ce sera chose faite ! Je vous laisse lire ce court chapitre de conclusion et on en reparle en bas )**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Après de longues heures de route je pus enfin m'affaler sur mon lit, dans ma propre chambre. Nous avions dîner en route, il ne me restait plus qu'à tomber de fatigue dans mes draps douillets. Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le dos et fixai le plafond. Quelques années auparavant j'y avais peint un paysage. Il représentait une clairière sous un ciel étoilé, avec un croissant de Lune. Le voir me permettait de m'évader. J'aimais rêver être dans cette clairière. Elle ressemblait à celle dans laquelle j'avais emmené Lexa, et pourtant, je l'avais peinte bien avant de la découvrir. A partir d'aujourd'hui ce dessin prenait une toute autre signification. C'était à présent notre clairière, à Lexa et moi. Et voir ce paysage me ferait penser à elle en son absence.

J'avais l'impression qu'une nouvelle vie était en train de commencer pour moi. Cette fille, c'était comme si elle m'ouvrait tout un tas de possibilités. Je voulais la rendre heureuse, lui faire découvrir plein de chose, la combler. Un renouveau s'offrait à moi. Ces trois dernières semaines de vacances avaient été magiques. J'étais la nana du genre cliché, mais je n'avais pas peur de dire que c'était le plus bel été de ma jeunesse. Enfin, pour l'instant. Si dans un an Lexa et moi étions toujours ensemble, il se pourrait bien que l'été suivant batte celui-ci à plate couture. Bien qu'un début de relation si idyllique soit dur à battre. Même avec les embuches que nous avions croisées, c'était une si belle rencontre. J'aurais aimé faire tellement de choses en plus avec elle. Aller à la plage, au restau, partir en excursion sur une des îles alentours...

Enfin, il y avait aussi tout un tas de choses que nous pourrons faire ici, en ville. L'amener dans mes lieux favoris, la suivre dans les siens. Et je me voyais déjà assister à ses compétitions d'escrimes. Je voulais aussi qu'elle pose pour moi. Je n'étais pas forcément très douée pour dessiner d'après modèle, mais sa beauté était si parfaite que j'avais envie de la coucher sur le papier. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de la croquer au fusain. Peut-être que cette fois cela ne lui ferait pas aussi peur que le premier dessin que je lui avais montré… Il y avait tant de choses à faire… Mais il y avait malheureusement toujours Bellamy dans le décor. Je voulais essayer de l'oublier, de l'enterrer, comme il m'y avait obligé, pour rendre sa sœur heureuse. Mais je n'étais pas comme ça. Au début ça irait sûrement, mais je savais qu'au bout d'un moment je craquerai et je finirai par tout lui avouer. Surtout si elle me présentait à sa famille. J'allais être amenée à revoir Bellamy… Il ne me plaisait plus, je savais que je ne ressentirai plus jamais rien pour lui, à part peut-être une certaine attirance physique, mais rien d'ingérable. Le voir ferait remonter en moi tous ces sentiments de culpabilité. Peut-être que je me projetai trop loin mais, comment faire sa vie avec une femme dont vous partagiez un lourd secret avec son frère ?

\- Tout simplement impensable.

Mais je me connaissais également. Je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de lui dire. Plus j'attendrai plus ce serait dur… Et tout comme je m'étais défilée pour larguer Bellamy, je me défilerai pour tout dire à Lexa.

\- Et plus tu vas attendre plus elle risque de s'énerver…

J'avais l'impression de me répéter ça en boucle depuis des jours. J'y pensais sans arrêt. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais j'essayai de les retenir. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le plaisir de l'avoir rencontré. Il allait maintenant devenir urgent que je vois Octavia et Raven pour tout leur expliquer et pour avoir leur aide. Je savais qu'elles seraient de bons conseils. Dans un premier temps il allait falloir que je raconte tout à Raven, et j'étais sûre qu'Octavia serait ravi de redécouvrir toute l'histoire de vive voix. Quelle commère celle-là ! J'en souris rien que d'y penser. Et puis les voir après ces longues vacances me feraient le plus grand bien. Ecouter leurs bêtises me remontait toujours le moral. Et Raven avait également plein de choses à nous raconter !

Il y avait aussi ce dîner que nous devions faire, ma mère, son nouveau petit ami et moi. Je l'avais déjà vu en coup de vent, j'avais hâte d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Cela avait l'air sérieux entre eux. Cela me faisait moins culpabiliser de trouver l'amour si ma mère y arrivait aussi.

Et puis, même si je n'avais pas forcément hâte de reprendre les cours, revoir mes amis de fac serait un bonheur. On avait constitué une petite bande dans ma promo et on s'amusait beaucoup. On sortait souvent ensemble, on organisait des soirées. J'avais déjà envie de leur présenter Lexa !

En bref, tout s'annonçait presque bien et me faisait oublier mes tracas. Je pouvais fermer l'œil tranquille pour cette nuit, jusqu'à la prochaine embrouille…

* * *

 **Point de vue Lexa**

J'étais arrivée en retard par rapport à l'heure de départ que nous avions convenus avec mes parents. Mais, à part mon père, ils n'étaient pas si furieux que ça. Depuis la veille de notre soirée camping, mes parents et mon frère étaient tous au courant que j'avais rencontré une fille, et comme cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, ils étaient heureux et soulagés. Sans doute pour ce fait qu'ils ne m'en tinrent pas rigueur. Quant à Bellamy, je le trouvais étrange. Depuis que je lui avais parlé de Clarke il semblait distant. Dans mes souvenirs il n'avait pas réagi de cette manière lorsque j'étais avec Costia. Il était même tout content pour moi. Costia lui manquait-il à lui aussi ? Peut-être que mon frère avait encore plus de mal que moi à tourner la page… Je savais que cet évènement l'avait beaucoup touché. Il m'avait épaulé plus que jamais dans cette épreuve. Ma souffrance de l'époque l'avait atteint profondément, je me sentais d'ailleurs souvent coupable de le rendre triste à ce point. Mais après tout, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Costia, c'était normal qu'il ait besoin de faire son deuil. Il allait falloir que nous parlions, il ne pouvait pas refuser Clarke à cause de mon ex petite amie disparue. Enfin, tant que les présentations ne seraient pas faites officiellement, rien ne pressait. J'essaierai peut-être d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais parler du passé nous était douloureux pour tous les deux.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour j'avais échangé des textos avec Clarke. Elle me manquait déjà. Je m'étais abstenu de ressentir tout sentiment envers n'importe qui depuis des années, mais dès que j'avais vu son visage j'avais compris qu'elle changerait quelque chose à ma vie. Une des raisons pour laquelle je l'avais fui. J'avais peur d'être heureuse à nouveau. Et pourtant, je n'avais rien pu faire, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle. Et il allait falloir que je lui dise. Je ne savais pas si j'allais la faire fuir ou non. Elle semblait bien attacher à moi, mais peut-être que lui déclarer de si grands sentiments lui ferait peur. Et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Je voulais essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle. Même si mon statut de sportive de haut niveau était très prenant et que nous aurions peu de temps pour nous voir, je voulais essayer. Peut-être qu'elle se lasserait, peut-être qu'elle en aurait marre de ne pas me voir assez souvent, mais dans tous les cas il fallait que je lui dise. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que la vie est trop courte. Ne jamais laisser partir les gens que vous aimiez sans le leur avoir dit un jour. Je ne savais pas encore si je lui dirais à notre prochain rendez-vous, mais j'avais hâte de la retrouver. Surtout que cette année promettait d'être particulièrement difficile niveau compétition, j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'air et de quoi m'échapper. Quoi de mieux que ses bras…

Oui, cette année mon coach voulait que je me prépare pour les Jeux Olympiques de 2020. C'était la dernière ligne droite pour les qualifications et il allait falloir que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. J'en avais aussi très envie mais ça allait demander beaucoup d'effort. Avant de rencontrer Clarke je m'en fichais, je n'avais que ça à faire de ma vie, et c'était le sport qui m'avait aidé à tenir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, j'avais envie d'avoir du temps pour la voir… Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus le moment de mettre ma carrière de côté pour Clarke. Je devais tout donner, tout de suite et maintenant ! Autant dans le sport qu'en Amour. Je ne pouvais pas perdre ces sélections, et je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre de perdre Clarke. Cette année sera décisive !

* * *

 **PDV Externe**

Et alors que Clarke et Lexa s'endormaient chacune dans leur lit respectif, aucune des deux ne pouvaient imaginer ce qui allait leur arriver. Elles avaient beau essayer d'y penser, d'y rêver, jamais personne ne pouvait prédire l'avenir. Celui qui les attendait était semé d'embuches… Et pourtant, ne dit-on pas que sans fausse route nous n'aurions jamais pu trouver notre chemin ?

* * *

 _ **Je disais donc en début de chapitre, qu'un tome 2 serait écrit. En revanche je n'ai aucune idée de quand il arrivera. J'ai quelques idées pour l'histoire mais il va me falloir un petit temps pour tout mettre en place. De plus j'aimerais avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de publier, pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter entre chaque publication.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées et envies pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, sait-on jamais ! Aussi, dites-moi si vous aimeriez avoir de temps en temps le point de vue de Lexa ou si c'est mieux que l'histoire reste entièrement du point de vue de Clarke ?**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos commentaires toujours encourageant, j'espère vous revoir vite, à bientôt 3**_


	13. TOME 2 !

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je vous annonce enfin la sortie du premier chapitre du tome 2 de cette fanfiction ! Vous la retrouvez sur ce site, sous le doux nom de « Ses lèvres tremblantes » (j'ai tellement d'imagination…)**

 **Pas plus de blabla ici, on se retrouve sur le chapitre 1 pour plus d'explications ;)**


End file.
